


SWTOR: Ascension

by SWTORAscension



Series: Ascension [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alderaan, Balmorra (Star Wars), Black Sun (Star Wars), Coruscant (Star Wars), Dromund Kaas, Engineer - Freeform, Exchange (Star Wars), F/M, House Alde, Jedi, Mirialans (Star Wars), Nar Shaddaa (Star Wars), OC, Old Republic Era, Ord Mantell, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sith Empire, Sith Pureblood, Sixth Line, Space Battle, Taris (Star Wars), Tempest Squad, War, Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 75,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWTORAscension/pseuds/SWTORAscension
Summary: Volume I: (3643-3642 BBY)Jae Doraan and Ashnox Blackstar find adventure and danger as they travel the galaxy, fighting dark forces while the Republic and Empire drift ever closer to all-out war. As they gather allies throughout their travels, a sinister force will put them all to the test.





	1. Prologue/A Rocky Start

**Star Wars: The Old Republic**

**ASCENSION**

_It is a dark time for the REPUBLIC ___  
_After being defeated by the SITH_  
_EMPIRE in the last war, they_  
_struggle to rebuild. A decade_  
_later, they are still fighting to ___  
_regain what was lost._

_Now the Galaxy has settled into a_  
_cold war, with both factions using_  
_proxy wars and espionage to gain_  
_the upper hand for when conflict_  
_returns to the Galaxy._

 _In the midst of this turmoil, and_  
_with cracks forming in the fragile_  
_peace, engineer JAE DORAAN_  
_and her Jedi companion seek out_  
_DR. STEV MAKOW and the ancient_  
_secrets she claims to have uncovered…_

### \- -︱Prologue

#### 3643 BBY

#### Kantel System

Of all of the systems Cindarkan traveled through, he always dreaded the space surrounding Tyed Kant. Gargantuan bands of dust and debris surrounded the entire system, orbiting in slow, shifting paths. It was impressive but made a straight jump through difficult to properly calculate. One slight error could have him colliding with a solid object or wall of small particles at lightspeed, vaporizing his ship instantly. He had heard of spacers pulling it off, cutting down the trip substantially, but better to be bored than dead. A necessary and monotonous evil of piloting the Commenor Run. Cruising slowly toward the next jump point with the sublight engines at a steady thrum, he watched the local star’s light sparkle as it reflected off distant patches of dust. A uniquely beautiful sight, had it not become so routine. Not as colorful as a nebula, it more resembled the tentacles of monster shrouded in darkness. He shuddered at the strange comparison. As soon as he cleared the last of it, it would be a smooth ride to Alderaan.

The Selkath stroked the cephalic lobes that made up the lower half of his face. Other species always said they looked like a giant ‘moustache,’ whatever that was. Tedium was the deadliest enemy for a long-haul spacer. At least this job was easy money. Manaan was the only source of kolto, and his people exported it to systems all over the Galaxy. Found deep in the oceanic planet’s waters, the liquid could be applied to wounds to increase the healing rate, and patients could even be immersed in it in special tanks for greater effect. Almost all standard medkits included it as a salve or injection. It allowed the Selkath people bargaining power and the ability to stay neutral between the Republic and the Empire. Politics, especially choosing sides, was a messy business. This gave them the best of both superpowers.

Standing, Cindarkan stretched with a long yawn. Still a few hours to go, and he needed a break. Setting the autopilot, he slipped out of the cockpit and out into the hall. Thick, boxy, and rectangular, the transport freighter was no high-end yacht, but it did its job well. Passing the bunk room with the other crew members sleeping soundly, he chuckled at the sound of his co-pilot’s surprisingly loud snore. Once they made the final jump to hyperspace, Cindarkan looked forward to joining them. It would also let him skip offloading, which was far too much time and bureaucracy.

Ahead, the path was hazy. A low hiss came from wall vents as he continued down the corridor. Clouds of water vapor sprayed gently from each, ebbing and flowing in waves. It left a glossy sheen on the bulkheads, snaking little rivers down to the deck. Misting vents were essential on Selkath vessels. As an aquatic species, they were far more comfortable when their skin was moist. Small drainage grooves under the floor collected the runoff and recycled it through a series of tubes and filters for the long journeys.

Unlocking the hatch to the starboard cargo hold, Cindarkan stepped inside. His large black eyes scanned the barrels of kolto in rows, stacked from floor to ceiling. Even with the ship’s artificial gravity, the crew had locked them down with clamps. One never knew when a solar storm or docking incident could end up damaging the delivery… or accidentally crush a crew member. Perhaps it was old habits, but he had made this trip to check every few hours. It kept the blood moving and ensured that he caught any issue that might be missed with the rest of the crew asleep. A few months back it had even caught him a flutterplume that had snuck aboard while the ramp was unattended. A beautiful creature, and he had quietly made a lockbox full of credits when he found a buyer on Manaan.

Stepping closer to the rounded plasteel barrels, it appeared everything was still locked in place. The center of the barrels were transparent, exposing the liquid inside to the overhead lights. Pools of glowing blue-green shimmered on the floor as he headed down the rows. It reminded him a bit of home, submerged beneath the sea. Homesickness was not a common feeling, as he loved traveling the Galaxy, but he considered taking an overdue vacation after this run.

Securing the cargo hatch on his way out, Cindarkan headed back to the cockpit. He was lucky that kolto was in such high demand, especially for the Alderaanians, who were fighting a civil war at the moment. _Thank the stars for war_ , he thought grimly. Sliding back into the command seat, he flipped off the autopilot and did a quick status check. If the navicomputer was correct, they were almost through the final band.

A light began flashing urgently on a console nearby. Turning in his chair, he slid over and looked closer. It was a proximity alarm, detecting some sort of object ahead that could be in the ship’s path. Looking out into the endless void, there was nothing but the shifting shimmer of shapes from earlier. Sensor issues were not uncommon, but his crew was usually diligent about keeping up on maintenance issues. How strange. Tapping the light, he attempted to use the percussive method of fixing the problem.

Another glance outside changed his mind. A massive Imperial Dreadnought filled the viewport, silvery gray shining brightly amongst the stars. _Where did that come from?_ They were a long way from home, and there was no way they had just dropped out of Hyperspace. Its surface shifted as he watched, rows of turrets spinning in his direction.

“Gods…” was all Cindarkan could manage. Lunging to activate shields, his hand never quite made it. The cockpit filled with a green light as he was disintegrated instantly. Massive bolts of plasma slammed into the transport’s hull, cutting through the thick durasteel without effort. It was over in mere moments, the attacker’s turbolasers falling silent again in unison.

Sparks flashed intermittently from the shattered hull, the last pockets of air and water vapor venting in small, white streams. From the remains of the hold, cracked and broken barrels that had not been burned up were leaking what was left of the kolto. Amorphous blobs of light green, trickling in long strands or tiny round orbs. Before long they had begun to freeze in the vacuum, turning into something more like glass.

As for the Imperial ship, it had already disappeared - yet another myth leaving only death in its wake.

### 01︱A Rocky Start

#### Worlport, Ord Mantell

A sprawling sea of round domes, elaborate facades, and obelisks surrounded by the now crumbling original city walls, Worlport sat along the Coral Coast. The capital city of Ord Mantell was a popular shadowport for those looking to do business with the Republic while staying somewhat anonymous. Unlike most planets that were human dominated, the city was inhabited by a diverse number of alien species and was viewed by offworlders as being highly cosmopolitan. Originally founded by as a trading post by Corellian settlers, the city was primarily known for its rotundas, colonnades, carved entablatures, and ornate spires. While the architecture of the city was meticulously crafted, the city was poorly planned, with streets proving increasingly chaotic the further from the center of the city one moved. As more and more neighborhoods sprung up, buildings went unnumbered or marked, making it extremely difficult to navigate or find a destination. The Slumbering Savrip was one of these places, known only to those who were looking for it.

“…That’s what always fascinated me though. That even before the Treaty of Coruscant, there seemed to be this shift over in the Empire. For over a thousand years on Dromund Kaas, the society's been built on this xenophobia and speciesism, unless you were pure Sith or human, of course. The pecking order was always there, with horrendous results on many of the worlds they conquered.”

“Your point being?” The Arcona’s celadon, almond-shaped eyes looked tired as he slouched back in his chair.

Stev Makow took a sip of her cold Alderaanian wine while tucking her blond hair back behind her ear. “What changed, Hemdil? A few years before the war ended, the Imps suddenly start changing their policy on allowing aliens in both government positions and even their coveted Sith order. Their decrees tried to make it sound like they were looking for patriots, but how can that be? It’s been what, fifteen or twenty years? And even with their restrictions, word still leaks out of purges, abuses, and tyranny. I just don’t get how non-humans can support living under that sort of oppression.”

“I think I need another drink before we continue this.” Pushing back, he stood and headed toward the bar.

It was dimly lit, but not quite the dingy dives Stev normally visited as of late. Her mind wandered a bit as she absentmindedly held her glass up and slightly off to the side, her fingers tracing the smooth edge of the cybernetic regulator behind her ear. At least this place did not smell like wet nerf. The drinks were good, even if the lounge singer’s Huttese was a bit off key. Actually, scratch that, it was growing on her a little.

“Hope I’m not interrupting.” The voice snapped her back, and she turned in her chair to look at the bearded man that stood smiling at her. Even though he currently dressed like an explorer in his light gray shirt, chest harness, supply pack, and durable pants, Stev could not see him in anything but his robes.

“Not quite my type, Ashnox. Even if he was, I need someone who can keep up with my philosophical discussions.” She drained the last of her drink and set a few credits on the table. “Ready to go? Seems like a good time to slip away.”

He nodded, and they headed for the door. “I thought you were headed to back to Corellia to teach.”

“Not quite.” She said, pulling a datapad out of her bag as they stepped into the sunlight. “Still living in my little place on Nar Shaddaa.”

“Remind me again why you decided to live in Hutt space?” Ashnox Blackstar looked over at her as they walked. “Between the underworld control, rampant crime, thick layer of grime on everything…”

Stev shot him a glare. “It’s got its own special character, and there’s a wonderful sense of anonymity.” She went back to tapping on the datapad as they passed a grouping of outdoor market stalls. “The Chancellor’s dubious business ties and the obvious corruption among Republic forces on planets like this aren’t exactly making me question my decision either.” The pair slowed to let a speeder pass before heading down an alley. “The university and I couldn’t quite reach an agreement on funding my research… So, I decided to finish my research on the Mandalorian Wars myself.”

“Please tell me we’re not going to Taris.”

She shook her head. “No, no. Nothing that drastic. Besides, I don’t think Jae would agree to go back.” She turned the datapad to show him. “Three hundred years ago, Neo-Crusaders attacked not far from here. During the battle, a lot of the holorecords were assumed lost during the fighting. According to our talkative friend in there, however, it seems they may have been moved during the chaos. It’s likely somewhere in this cave system near the beach, sheltered from both bombardment and prying eyes.”

Ashnox headed for the battered speeder with fading paint at the end of the alley. “The beach? Wish I had brought a change of clothes then.”

“You won’t be needing them.” The voice came from one of the doorways. Stev began to reach inside her maroon nerf-hide jacket but stopped when she saw a stocky Sullustan step out with his blaster pointed at them. “Good choice.” The newcomer put himself in front of the speeder in hopes of cutting off their escape.

“This isn’t where I parked my speeder!” Stev raised her hands to shoulder level, “We’ll just be going.”

“Can we help you?” Ashnox asked, in an attempt to diffuse the situation. He appeared alert but relaxed, shifting his weight slightly. “No need for violence.”

The Sullustan ignored him. “Dr. Makow, were you planning to leave town? It would be a pity if after The Exchange loaned the credits to search for this lost treasure, you weren’t willing to share.”

“The Exchange!? Seriously?” Ashnox hissed quietly.

“Minor detail.” She breathed.

“A little more than minor, Chief.”

The Exchange member’s jowls flapped as he spoke over them, “I assume you have all your research on that datapad, so we no longer require your services.” He raised the pistol, only to have it fly out of his hand. He looked around confused before realizing Ashnox now held it.

“Quality choice,” he noted, flipping it over and removing the power cell. “I assume this was expensive, and I’d hate to add to the tab.” Turning, Ashnox hurled the weapon onto a nearby rooftop. “Now, if you don’t mind…

“Jedi!” His eyes wide, the alien fumbled to pull his vibroknife free of its sheath. Ashnox extended his hand, blowing him off his feet and into the duracrete wall. His body collapsed in a heap, unconscious.

“Time to go!” Stev raced past her friend and hopped into the speeder. He followed close behind, activating his holocomm.

After a long moment a jade-skinned figure appeared in seated miniature as they pulled away. “Why am I worried that you’re calling?” Ashnox explained the situation. “I would have just shot him.”

“That’s not the Jedi way.”

“No, it’s the me way, and it stops them from coming after you again. How can I help?”

Stev piped up. “Any chance you could find somewhere to land near these coordinates?” She made a hard right and accelerated out of the city. “I have a feeling that my research window just got a lot shorter.”

The whine of the old speeder’s open throttle made her harder to hear. “I’ll be there.” Her voice changed pitch slightly, and it was clear she was talking to Ashnox. “Be careful.”

“Always.”

#### Ascension

On board the Ascension, Jae Doraan shut off the cockpit holoterminal and sighed. Never a dull moment, and she knew better than to expect a quiet afternoon when Stev and Ashnox were together. Realizing she was still holding a crumpled pair of pants, she tossed them on the co-pilot’s chair. Looks like cleaning will have to wait, which was frustrating. A messy ship, one of Ashnox’s hallmarks, ran counter to both a typical Jedi and her need for a clean space. Not that she could deny her droid-building project in the cargo hold was any tidier.

Running a hand through her hair, she started her pre-flight check, flipping switches and strapping into the pilot’s seat. A shudder and deep hum resonated through the ship as the Defender-class light-corvette’s thrusters powered up. Luckily docking controls were spotty at best, which meant there was no need to request departure clearance. Tugging back on the controls, the white and navy craft hovered up and clear of Morro spaceport.

The Defender-class corvette's interior was laid out in two decks and was originally intended as a mobile operations center for the members of the Jedi Order. Roughly in the shape of a triangular figure-eight, the frontal hull of the corvette was curved at an angle that deflected enemy laser fire easily, and two sets of twin laser cannons were situated at either end of the bow, while the corvette's bridge was located in the center between the ship's running lights. The rear of the ship sported the corvette's twin thrusters.

Jae had to admit she had not been a huge fan of the ship at first. It was not at sleek and sexy as many high-end civilian models and lacked the ruggedness of a military assault ship. Although most Jedi preferred the standard dull red and white Republic military paint job, Ashnox had insisted the blue would make them slightly more inconspicuous when operating outside the core worlds. Jae could not disagree with his logic but knew the ship would be far more ostentatious if she had chosen.

Keeping the ship in atmosphere, she skimmed over the mudflats and patchy grasslands that stretched to the horizon. In stark contrast, a mountain range jutted like a rancor’s teeth on one side, while the other led to rocky cliffs and the rolling waves of the ocean. The ship would easily beat the speeder to the objective, but it would give her time to scout the location.

She preferred it out here, away from the city. After Ashnox left to go meet Stev, Jae had decided to study up on the Holonet. She learned that Ord Mantell still primarily ran on fossil fuels, which made the shift between the smog of Worlport and clearer rural air even more noticeable. She noticed on the flight in that the planet lacked ice caps common on other temperate worlds, and now it made sense. The technology to make the shift to solar and wind power was used as far afield as the Far Outer Rim, but the Mantellians preferred to stick with what they knew. It was that attitude, combined with the endemic corruption, that made her write off looking into helping the planet more.

“...at least there’s no rakghouls.” she finished out loud, to no one in particular.

#### Coral Coast, Ord Mantell

As the speeder tore over the mostly barren open ground and further down the coast, Ashnox double checked both his gear and the supplies scattered behind his seat. “This is Tatooine all over again.”

“That was Twin Suns, not Exchange.” She corrected confidently. “Also, we’re not lost at night and dealing with feral womp rats.”

Ashnox shot her a look, “You’re not helping your case.”

“Maybe not, but we both know you love a good adventure.” She glanced up from the path at the two moons sitting large in the sky, one partially covered by pink clouds. “Besides, this planet is much more interesting outside of the casinos and pleasure houses of Worlport.”

He seemed to settle down some as he looked out at the view, only occasionally glancing about or fiddling with his bag. There was no evidence that the Exchange was tracking them, and the thug they left behind would want to tend to his bruises and retrieve his weapon before reporting in. Jae may have been correct that he could not pursue them if Ashnox had killed him, but he felt there was no need to escalate the situation more, especially when it might draw more ire from his bosses. He just hoped he had made the right call. A crack in the passenger side flexiglass caught his attention, and he broke the silence.

“Where did you find this speeder anyway?”

“Funny story, it was the only non-open cockpit at the rental lot. Why are there so many convertibles? It’s not like this is a desert planet. It rains, and I can’t imagine that would be an enjoyable ride when you’re sitting on squelchy seats.”

Ashnox laughed. “No idea. There are a shocking number of them around, now that you mention it. I guess I never thought of it like that.” He motioned to the crack and dingy control panel. “Looks like it’s seen better years.”

“Well, there is that whole Mantellian Separatist movement attacking cities and blowing up supplies. Really takes a bite out of the selection.”

“Fair point.”

“I was actually planning on a speeder bike. You know, wind in my hair, closer to the world. Very romantic idealism.” Her cerulean eyes flashed with excitement at the trip that could have been. “Then I realized the rain factor, and the fact that cargo room would be almost non-existent for anything I found.”

“Considering the distance, maybe an airspeeder would be a bit more prudent next time.” He smirked, “Or just waiting for Ascension.”

Stev cursed him in Huttese under her breath. “I’ll consider that next time I’m running from criminals in search of a historical goldmine.”

“You say that like it hasn’t become a habit of yours.” Ashnox laughed, stroking his dark beard. “Hand me your notes. I want to make sure I have the facts before we walk into whatever ancient Mandalorian traps lay hidden.”

#### Ascension

Setting down on what seemed like a solid patch of rock, Jae surveyed the horizon both visually and with the scanners to make sure the ship was safe. The area seemed desolate, with large waves pounding the cliffs and rare sandy patches. She hoped she had not misjudged how far the mudflats extended, or it was going to slow, sticky trudge to the cave entrance. One of the times she wished she made more time to actually finish that droid.

Making her way rearward, she grabbed her pre-packed bag off the shelf. The primary boarding ramp was located in the center of the corvette's lower hull and opened out beneath the ship's bridge. Hydraulics whirred and there was a hiss as the ship depressurized and the ramp descended. The air that rushed in was salty with the cool sea breeze and the sound of crashing waves in the distance. She double-checked that her hold-out blaster was securely holstered and out of sight before passing through the hatch. The Separatists never operated this close to the capital, but better to be prepared.

Setting out toward the cave approach, she used her tech bracer to secure the ship behind her and activate the proximity sensors. The path was barren and mostly flat, rising steadily toward the rocks. _A good sign_ , Jae thought, _that this may be what they were looking for_. Large rocks or a steep climb would have made transporting so many records near impossible. She did not need an engineering degree to tell her that.

It took about ten minutes for her to make it to the wide entrance, dark and foreboding. No sound but the hollow echo of wind came from within. Slipping off to the side, she moved behind a boulder to stage and wait for the others. While she waited, she reopened a novel on her datapad and settled in.

#### Coral Coast

The speeder blew gravel up as it slid to a stop at the base of the hill, paused as Stev considered the incline, then started slowly up the narrow path.

“It's faster than walking.” Stev said, matter of factly.

“I didn't say anything.” Ashnox put his hands up in mock surrender.

“You think loudly.”

“Oh? Do those cybernetics give you telepathy too?”

“Just known you too long.” She gunned it over the last stretch, until they were just about even with the entrance. “Looks like we beat Jae here.”

“Not quite.” Ashnox replied, nodding toward the blaster-wielding Mirialan pressed against the rock for cover. He waved and saw her holster her weapon and disappear from sight. “I try not to get on her bad side. You think loudly too.”

Stev only laughed in response.

Stepping out and gathering their supplies, Jae walked over to the speeder. “Hey there. Glad to see you two didn't get killed on the way here. And Ash,” She pulled him in for a kiss, “let's try to avoid any more fights with criminal organizations for a while.”

“Hey, it was merely a disagreement.” He said, closing the door and moving away from the speeder, and just inside the entrance to the cave. “Besides, Stev was the one borrowing money from gangsters.”

“Eh, we’ll be fine.” Stev waved him off. “Probably can't come back to Ord Mantell anytime soon though…” She trailed off, “Anyway, who’s ready to go discover long buried history?”

“Let’s hope your information pans out.” His saber ignited with a sharp snap-hiss, its blade a brilliant yellow. The glow reflected off the rocks and allowed some visibility. Taking a few cautious steps forward, he scanned for any danger.

Jae’s chuckle from the entrance made him pause. “Don’t want to put a damper on your dramatic moment,” She pulled out a silver orb with small antenna on the bottom, “but this may be more useful.” The illumination probe took flight then, hovering toward him before its power kicked in. The result was intense light that seemed to expose every hidden corner.

“That works too.” He said, powering his saber back down.

Stev nodded her thanks to Jae before taking the lead. Drifting at a slow pace, the probe headed deeper into the cave. Only fifty meters in, the walls seemed to change from rough stone to carved designs on the walls and a weathered durasteel floor.

“Looks like we’re on the right track.” Stev grinned with excitement. Stepping through a half open blast door with patches of rust, she looked around. “We need to find a way to get the power back on in here.” The light from the probe showed consoles scattered around a large chamber, stalactites protruding menacingly from the ceiling. Substantial rectangular panels were set into each of the walls at regular intervals. Even though they were more than three centuries old, the design of the archive databanks had not changed at all. 

“Spread out and see if we can find the generator.” Ashnox said, heading to the far end of the room.

“Looks like we weren’t the first ones here.” Jae called, motioning at two armored figures lying on the floor. One was clearly Rodian, its skull separated from its body. The other wore the distinctive helmet of a Neo-Crusader, a blaster still in hand, but had a large vibrosword embedded in their chestplate. Around them were scattered droid parts and debris.

“Well, that’s morbid.” Stev crouched down by the bodies, examining the armor. “They must have been searching for the same thing, but what would they care about local records?” She reached out and gingerly pulled the Mandalorian helmet off of the body. This one appeared formerly human underneath. The helmet itself was scratched, dented, and slightly rusty, but in fair condition, all points considered. “Maybe they thought it was secretive defense information?”

Jae had moved to another console and was working to remove a panel. “Think I found what we’re looking for.” Glancing inside, she revised her assessment. “This power cell is ancient, and we don’t have spares. We could always use the probe’s cell and pray that works.” She motioned to Ashnox, “Mind if I use your saber while I do this?”

He chuckled, “See? I knew it would come in handy.” Reigniting his blade, he stood over her while she retrieved and disassembled the probe. It only took a moment to remove the power cell, a cylinder-shaped object the gleamed dimly. Pulling herself up to her knees, Jae swapped them and flipped a couple switches on the adjacent console.

A deep thrum rumbled and became a higher pitched whir as the room burst to life in a rainbow of twinkling indicator and status lights. A few areas seemed to flicker after being dormant for so long before stabilizing. The overhead lights appeared to be boxy yellow lanterns, casting glowing cones on the floor. Jae smiled to herself for the spark of inspiration and placed the now inactive probe back in her bag.

“Now, how are we transporting these records?” Jae called over her shoulder.

Stev was turning the helmet over in her hands, looking for some indication of clan, when she heard a creaking, buzzing noise from behind her. Turning, she saw only the outline of a skeletal metal figure, a vertical red gleam from the middle of its oval face. It had jerkily raised a familiar looking vibrosword over its head, preparing to strike. She let out a cry of shock, preparing for the strike, when a crunching screech came from the droid. The rusting hip joint snapped, its leg falling away as it collapsed sideways to the floor.

Ashnox was across the room in a moment, his saber coming down on the droid’s torso. As it sparked its last, a cacophony of buzzing came from the corners, red lights flaring to life.

“ _Poodoo_.” Stev breathed, reaching for her blaster.

Jae had dropped her bag and was already up and moving. Her first shot missed by inches, followed by two more purple bolts into the droid’s head. It crumpled in a heap, as another stumbled over it, only to be cut in half by Ashnox’s lightsaber. The chassis burned bright where the slash passed through. Stev focused her shots center of mass, slowing and eventually crippling a third.

Rushing toward the next guardian, Ashnox spun with his blade, severing its arms. It stopped shuffling forward, its programming attempting to adapt, when the Jedi force pushed it into the wall. The velocity shattered its body on impact. Pivoting back to help the others, he saw Jae kick the last of their attackers to the floor, before unloading into its head. Less than it had seemed at first, probably due to the surprise of their activation.

“Everyone ok?”

“I’m good.” Stev slumped back against the console.

Jae nodded quietly, scanning the room for any stragglers. “Looks like we’re clear.” No one spoke for a long moment as they listened for danger. She blew out a long breath. “Let me try that again. How are we getting this out of here?”

“There’s a crate-sized recorder in the speeder. We can use a spike to copy as much as it will carry. If we’re lucky, we can take most of it.”

“The Force has been with us so far.” Ashnox stated optimistically.

“Well, let’s get moving then.” Jae motioned toward the exit with her blaster.

Once they had retrieved the recorder and connected it to the main console, it was just a matter of patience. Stev had prioritized factual records over more personal files likes journals, while recognizing those could be just as insightful. The wait turned out to be mostly uneventful, save for when one dismantled droid twitched slightly and Jae shot it twice for good measure. A sudden cheerful ping startled everyone but seemed to brighten the mood considerably.

“Maybe I should put more faith in this whole force thing,” Stev tapped a few keys to end the connection, “because we just barely got everything.” She grabbed one end while Ashnox picked up the other, and they made their way back out to the speeder, and then onward to the ship. Darkness had fallen while they were sequestered away, but the moons left the landscape awash in a cool blue-white.

Pulling up just outside the Ascension, Jae disengaged the security and activated the boarding ramp controls while Stev and Ashnox headed for the cargo area. As the ramp descended, she pulled out her macrobinoculars to scan the horizon. The barren plains were mostly desolate, except for a group of dark shapes in the distance, a trail of dust growing behind them.

“We’ve got company.” Jae yelled, running toward the ship. “Move!” She tossed her bag haphazardly as she reached the bridge, throwing herself into the captain’s chair. Her fingers were a blur as she flipped switches and powered up all the systems. _No time for a pre-flight check_.

The recorder was awkward to carry, harder when trying to run with it. After the second stumble, Ashnox waved Stev forward. “Go!” He braced himself and reached his hand out.

“What about you?” She watched the box rise a few inches and skim over the ground. “Works for me!” Breaking into a run, she disappeared inside and helped guide the package to a secure place.

The distant objects had become a cluster of swoop bikes, their engines growling as they closed on their targets. A building roar quickly drowned them out as the thrusters kicked on, blowing flora and dirt off the cliffs. Releasing his grip on their objective, Ashnox sprinted through the hatch and smacked the controls behind him. As the ramp light began changing colors, Jae pulled back on the controls, hovering and moving over the sea. Opening up on the sub-light engines, the ship shot into the sky, its exhaust ports a bright light blue against the black.

Heading toward the co-pilot’s seat with Stev in tow, Ashnox confusedly picked up a pair of crumpled pants and set them to the side before strapping in. It only took a few minutes to clear the atmosphere and past the two Republic Thranta-class corvettes in orbit. Their hammerhead bows were distinctive, even at this distance. Jae had mainly busied herself with getting them off-planet, but now switched to plotting a course in the navicomputer.

“Well, that was a close one.” Stev commented from the seat behind them. “Disappointed I won’t get the deposit back on that rental.”

Jae kept her eyes on the console but seemed greatly amused. “I don’t speak for the Republic, but I’m sure that data will be worth something once we get back to Coruscant.” She turned in her seat. “Unless you’d prefer we drop you at Carrick Station? That seems to be the best place to book passage back to Hutt Space.”

Stev seemed to ponder this for a moment. “Coruscant will work perfectly, now that I think about it. The university has one of the best libraries in the Republic, much as I hate to admit it. It would give me a chance to start combing through all the data.” She reached her bag on the floor. “Plus, I can see if someone will polish this up for me.” She examined the Mandalorian helmet she had recovered with pride.

“A fitting souvenir.” Ashnox said, turning back to the console. “Maybe you can put it in that office of yours one day.”

“Perhaps.” She replied, “One thing at a time.”

“Making the jump in three, two...” Jae stated, reaching for the handle. The stars stretched and bent as the ship entered hyperspace and disappeared.


	2. Home Front

### 02︱Home Front

#### Galactic City, Coruscant

  
Even with cloud cover obscuring patches here and there, the dark side of the planet glowed as if it were cybernetic. Criss-crossed with circular patterns and distinct lines of light, it was hard to comprehend that more than a trillion souls lived on the planet-wide capital city. Thousands of satellites and defense platforms orbited around it, twinkling as Coruscant Prime’s light glinted off of them. A constant stream of ship traffic ran on and off world, organized into lines to avoid collisions.

Upon entering the atmosphere, the city was even more impressive. An endless field of duracrete and metal stalagmites unevenly growing from the darkened abyss that ran down to the planet’s long covered surface. Buildings reached beyond the clouds, some even into the troposphere. Heading toward the government sector, Ascension passed over the collapsed ruins of the Jedi Temple. Once a majestic ziggurat that served as the home of the Jedi Order, it had been destroyed in a surprise attack during the Sacking of Coruscant that ended the last war a decade before. Luckily, he and his Master were off world at the time. The Sith force had slain half the Jedi council, including Grand Master Van Zallow, before setting off explosives throughout the building. Now it served only as a symbol of the Order’s failure to the Republic, the Jedi moving offworld to Tython.

Adjusting course for final approach into the spaceport, one could be almost blinded by the light reflecting off of the domed, durasteel roof of the Galactic Senate building. Although also damaged in the attack, it had been repaired to its former glory. The seat of power for the whole of the Republic, the Senate was both respected for its noble goals and scorned for slow, inefficient progress and reports of Senatorial corruption. _One of the less desirable side effects of running an open and mostly free democracy_ , Ashnox thought quietly, _but a necessary evil that separated them from the oppressive obedience of the Sith Empire_. It still frustrated him sometimes though, especially when the Senate dragged its feet in combating injustice on many worlds.

The Jedi clearance codes that came with the ship had its perks. Although there was a diminished perception of Jedi, many still held a deep respect for their role in the Republic. They were allowed to land at the outer edge of the Senatorial spaceport, along with bypassing the scrutiny most commercial traffic had to endure. As they powered down, the dock workers were already preparing fueling lines and a mechanic to make sure the ship was ready to launch.

“Good to be back.” Ashnox stood, stretching his legs after sitting for so long. He had planned to take some time and meditate on the journey but had enjoyed the conversation and company in the cockpit. Seeing a waiting message on the holoterminal, he headed to the stern, where he could take the message in private.

Jae was already heading to retrieve her things from their shared room in the captain’s cabin. “You’re telling me. I’m well overdue for a bath.”

“I knew I liked you!” Stev called after her. Heading down into the cargo hold, she activated the repulsor sled, stacking the recorder alongside her belongings. The room was well organized and tidy, rather than stacked haphazardly as supplies were brought on board. One corner was the only exception, containing a large crate filled with metal limbs, a large bulky disembodied torso lying on its side, and tools scattered just around it. Among the crates on the shelf in front of her held packets of a fruit paste, so she slipped one into her bag as a snack.

“Take a few. We have plenty.” Jae had appeared behind her with a small box and their bags. “Need any help?” She placed them on the pile.

“I think I got everything.” Stev replied, cocking her head at what sounded like a female voice drifting through the ship.

Jae caught her confusion. “Master Tans.” She turned and walked to the stack of droid parts, tidying up some of the clutter. “She relays missions from the Jedi Council as a way of sparing Ash from heading back to Tython.”

“Fair enough.” Stev seemed to approve. “So, you’re building a droid? Wouldn’t it just be easier to buy one? I figure with this ship’s clout; you’d at least have an astromech.”

“You’d think, but I’d prefer to work on this ship myself. At least I know if something goes wrong, it’s because of me.” She opened a case with a dented metal orb inside. “Besides, this one has sentimental value.”

They were interrupted by the thud of boots on the stairs behind them.

Stev let out a low whistle. “Well, well. Don’t you look more like yourself?”

Ashnox had changed back into his robes, augmented with a navy-white phrik chestplate. On his arms, he had simple durasteel bracers, engraved with the Jedi emblem. “I have a meeting at the Senate building. It helps to dress the part.” He bowed with flourish. “About ready?”

Jae pushed the repulsor sled down the ramp. “Double check if there’s anything else you might need, and we’ll head to the speeder.”

“No need to wait for me, as I’m not sure how long this will take. I’ll catch a shuttle to the Senate building.” Flipping his hilt in the air and catching it, he reattached it to his belt.

“Good luck.” She said, turning to head across the hangar, Stev following her.

“Enjoy your bath!”

#### Galactic Senate

#### Coruscant

Arriving in the main hall, Ashnox headed toward the military wing. An addition during the last war, it allowed closer ties between the military and the representatives of the Republic. Much of the upper echelons were based in the building, including Supreme Commander Rans. Ashnox had never met him but heard good things about his command style. He appreciated leaders who took care of those under them. Passing the massive golden statues in the atrium, he glanced around at the rainbow of species milling around, heading to meetings, negotiating new laws, or just visiting during an hourly tour.

“Master Blackstar?” The voice came from one of the alcoves. A petit Zabrak approached, her horns like a crown around her bald scalp. She wore the heavy white armor of a Republic soldier, patterned with bright blue stripes. “I’m Sergeant Romat, 117th Support Battalion. I was told to keep a lookout for you.”

“I’m no Master yet, but I’ll take the compliment, Sergeant.” He replied. “Is Master Tans here already?”

The soldier nodded decisively, although she seemed... distracted. “Just down the hall, on the left.”

Ashnox thanked her and received a crisp salute in return. As she walked away, he crossed to the conference room and opened the door. It appeared to be a briefing room of sorts, with rows of chairs facing a podium at one end next to a darkened screen. Massive windows dominated one of the walls, providing a panoramic view of the cityscape and rivers of vehicle traffic flowing past.

“Master Tans, the Sergeant said you’ve been waiting for me?”

Fiira Tans’s serious azure and white face broke into a wide grin when she saw him. “Ashnox. Do come in. Did you find what you were looking for on Ord Mantell?” The Togrutan Jedi would have stood slightly on the shorter side, if not for her large montrals, her lekku framing her face and periwinkle striped. Although she wore the standard brown robe, her insistence on constantly donning armor underneath had drawn ire from the other Masters. She had pride in the dark green armor, which she had worn throughout the Galactic War, and it showed. Glints of silver sparkled from the weathered edges, and a single black scorch mark showed on her lower torso.

“An old friend and lost history, so more than I expected.”

“Very glad to hear it.” She studied him for a moment. “And how is Jae?”

“She’s well. Kept us alive on Ord Mantell. Ship runs better than ever…” He trailed off, watching as she moved to pour drinks for them both. “Master, I know that my relationship with Jae is-”

“Ashnox,” she cut him off. “This isn’t Tython, and I’m not the Council. We all forge attachments to others, some stronger than others. The Code’s prohibition may come from past Jedi who have lost their way, but it distracts from our true goal of destroying the dark side.” She handed him a glass of fruit juice with a smile playing at her lips. “Besides, she brings you happiness, and watches over you. I have no issue keeping this secret.”

“Thank you.” Ashnox returned her smile, breathing a sigh of relief, and took a thoughtful sip.

Fiira took the opportunity to shift to business. “You remember Master Surro? She is officially forming the ‘Sixth Line’, and I’d like you to join as well.” A well-known, although militant member of the Jedi Order, Surro believed there was sixth line of the Jedi code: _There is no contemplation, there is only duty_. Tans had known her for many years, and the two had been part of a group discussing Jedi taking a more offensive role.

“The Sixth Line is official now? How does that work?”

“Our mission will be to work alongside SIS and the military to conduct sensitive missions. I’ve received permission to induct Jae as well. We’ll need Jedi as well as skilled non-Force sensitives if we hope to accomplish our goals.”

“Take a few days, as I know you’ve only just returned, but then the Master Surro needs someone to travel to Alderaan. I remember you enjoyed your assignments there as a Padawan.”

“Alderaan? I thought they’ve been dealing with their own civil war since leaving the Republic. Do they want us to assist in peace talks?”

“You know my feelings on acting as diplomats and working through peace deals. That’s more a job for the consulars. The Sith tricked us with false peace negotiations on Alderaan before.” She took a moment to be mindful of her emotions from that day, still raw in her mind. “No, I need your skills as a Sentinel and Jae’s keen mind to look into House Alde. We’ve received word that there’s been threats against Baron Geral Alde. Alde may not be as powerful as House Organa, but the Baron will be key to supporting Republic operations. Keep him safe and see if we can’t find who is behind this. It may seem like local dispute, but I sense the dark side at work. It’s no secret that the Empire favors Thul.”

“Of course, Master. Do we have any more intel? How did we discover this threat?”

“An SIS agent working alongside House Organa passed it to us, figuring that the Jedi might be subtler at investigation.” The Strategic Information Service was the intelligence arm of the Republic Military. Its operatives were posted in clandestine positions across the Galaxy. “I’ll pass him word that you’re headed there, in case you need assistance. He will be your only resource, as the rest of Sixth Line is being deployed elsewhere.”

“I won’t fail. Helping others is both a duty and an honor.”

“May the Force be with you.”

#### Sector I-33  


#### Coruscant

Dropping Stev at the university had only taken a moment, and she promised she would return the repulsor sled when she was done with it. _Who knew they had an office just for handling historical recordings?_ They waved their goodbyes as Jae pulled back into traffic and toward the house.

Jae’s apartment was located not far outside the Senate District, in a quieter area. Not quite the shiny penthouses and balconies of the politicians and rich, but at least it kept her out of the Undercity, where sunlight never reached. She had worked down there on more than one occasion and shuddered at how it could be just as dangerous as the most crime-ridden worlds. Although she spent most of her time on Ascension, it was nice to have somewhere to come 'home' to. Not that her apartment was massive, but at least it was stationary. She considered getting a pet on numerous occasions, but her jobs frequently took her offworld, and many creatures could be temperamental in a confined space.

Dumping her bag on the couch, she headed directly for the bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she walked. She hated clothes, as she had oft told Ashnox, and she fully appreciated having the whole apartment to herself. Grabbing a bottle of aromatic oils, she dripped them around the tub. Smacking the bath control panel, the water poured in adjusting for temperature preferences, while Jae retrieved a towel and her holocomm.

Sinking into the steaming water, Jae took a moment to close her eyes and think of absolutely nothing. Closest she could find to proper meditation in this Galaxy. If only she could install one of these on board the ship… she probably would never leave. Between the heat and subtle aromas of the oil, she finally felt her muscles relax some. 

“Now, who needs me today?” Jae pressed a button to playback the recorded messages waiting for her before tilting her head back and closing her eyes again.

“Jae, it's Jeel Lon. I broke the coolant line on my speeder again-”

“Skip.” She said simply.

“This is Khal. Call me as soon as you can. We have reports that the hydro filters on level 1315 have malfunctioned. It's unclear whether what made them fail, but without clean water, you know the whole area is at risk.”

That was the trouble with living on a planet-wide city: resources and infrastructure. _Where do you find water for a trillion people when there were no major bodies like lakes and oceans?_ Much of the water was stored far below the surface, or in ice caps constantly melted and re-routed to serve the citizens. It was unorthodox but had worked for thousands of years. Now it was just maintenance and upkeep that was the real danger.

Sitting up again, she tapped her holocomm a few times, dialing Khal on an audio-only call. It only took a moment for him to pick up. “Khal, it's Jae. I received your message. If there's been a failure in that pumping station, why don't we already have a team down there addressing it?”

“Black Sun is why.” The Duro’s large eyes narrowed just saying the name. “Their crime syndicate has that whole area under control, and most security forces avoid it.”

_The Black Sun? They were serious trouble._ Taking advantage of the situation following the Sacking of Coruscant, several prominent gangsters had joined together and begun seizing control of neighborhoods in the lower levels. Their name came from the denizens of these sectors, who coined the phrase ‘better a black sun than none.’ Black Sun quickly carved out a territory for itself and developed spice and weapons trafficking operations.

“I’ve dealt with them before.” Jae sighed, searching for a solution. Her ringed fingers clinked as she drummed them on the edge of the bathtub. There had to be a way to get around fighting their way in. The answer seemed to whisper to her. “Do we know who the Vigo in that section is?”

“I’ve heard a few names passed around, why?”

“I need a way to contact the syndicate. Failing hydro filters will affect their men just as much as the citizens that live there. I’m sure we can negotiate safe passage for repairs, especially when it only requires Black Sun to hold their fire while we fix it.”

“As you wish. I’ll get you contact information as soon as I find it.” Nodding once, Khal’s face disappeared.

“Well, that was one way to end the day.” Jae muttered, trying to relax again.

The next few days passed mostly quietly. The ship was rarely lacking in supplies, so there was little need to prepare, but Ashnox had insisted that they take any time they could to finish other tasks. Jae would not object, as she had plenty of overdue takings herself. Now she sat in her home office, finally making contact with the seediest members of Coruscant’s underworld.

“Lah’ke Rho, thank you for taking my call.”

“I will say it was a surprise. What interest do you have in a simple businessman like myself?” The bloated Twi’lek’s skin looked an unhealthy green on the display, likely from too many rich meals and too little sunlight. He sat slouched in his reclining chair.

“A simple proposition.” There was no use calling him out, when she could cut straight to business. “Hydro filters in your area have cut out. I’ll spare you the technical jargon, but they need to be repaired, or a lot of people could die.”

Rho's tone seemed bored. “And what does this have to do with me?”

“Dead people means an awfully empty neighborhood for you. Republic engineers will fix the issue, free of charge, but they would need protection to do their jobs.” Jae cocked her head slightly for the punchline. “Free of charge.”

Leaning out of sight, Rho seemed to confer with others sitting in his compound. Finally, he returned. “Perhaps I could spare a few associates to look out for your friends. Clean water is good for business.”

“I’m glad we could reach an understanding.” Jae was smiling, but her eyes hardened. “And Rho? If you stab me in the back, I’ll shoot you in the face.”

Rho’s smirk had melted into a frown, “Pleasure doing business.” The large face disappeared in a flash.

In Jae’s bedroom, Ashnox sat silently on the bed, his legs folded beneath him. His lightsaber floated disassembled in the air. The pieces surrounded the glowing yellow crystal in the center. He found his attempts to reassemble the hilt using only the Force were somewhat more difficult with the conversation in the next room. _Tune them out. Feel the flow of the Force._ He controlled his breathing again, manipulating the parts to twist, snap, and slide together. The sturdy hilt was dark gray, ridged with a checkered pattern on the grip. A rounded shroud extended from one side of the emitter to protect his hand during a duel. Right as he put the last piece into place, the door whooshed open.

“That slimy, bloated-”

“Sound like the meeting actually went better than expected.” He remarked coolly, pulling the hilt into his hand. “And I know working with them makes your skin crawl, but I’m proud of you.”

Jae's pent up frustration turned to confusion. “How could this make you proud of me?”

He stood and walked across to her. “Many people would have seen this situation ending one of two ways. Either they fight their way in with a small army, or they’d ignore the problem to avoid bloodshed. Both ways end with a lot of dead or injured people. Your way is a win for everyone.” Kissing her gently, he headed toward the kitchen.

“Yeah.” She agreed half-heartedly. “Just sent a message to Khal, so we’ll see if they keep their end of it.”

“And just in case, I’ve sent a report to the Jedi council that they should look into this group. Black Sun may be small, but I sense they could become much more powerful if left unchecked.” Sipping a glass of water, he smiled at her.

“Thanks. Hopefully they take it seriously.” She shifted subjects. “By the way, we should be ready to leave in the morning.”

“On that note,” Ashnox said, “perhaps you’d like to go get some blue milkshakes and we could see that holo you’ve been talking about?”

Jae brightened. “I’d like that, but won't people talk? You stand out a bit.”

“I’ll be incognito.” He countered. “You know I only wear my robes when we’re here. Plus, it'll be a good chance to relax before we head off-world.”

“Go get dressed then, and I’ll warm up the speeder.” With a smile, she gathered her things and headed for the door.


	3. Monsters From the Past

###  03︱Monsters From The Past

#### Outpost Grek

#### Tularan Marshes, Taris

Jae lay on her cot in the darkness, finding it hard to get comfortable. The tent fabric above her rippled with the breeze, the only noise outside of her occasional shifting of the blankets. She considered grabbing her datapad to do some work but lacked motivation and the light would likely wake up the other engineer they bunked her with. She would have preferred her own tent, but she put up with it. Giving up on sleep, she decided a walk might do her good.

Stepping outside, she pulled her coat tighter. The desolate landscape was littered with the pulverized remains of ancient looking buildings, weathered by the unpredictable elements and partially reclaimed by what little nature still existed, vines creeping from the cracks. The outpost was only made up of a few tents, a handful of generators, and the single military transport shuttle they used to get out here. The site sat on the crest of a hill, which gave them a better view of the marshes and ruins in all directions.

A little more than three hundred years ago, Taris rivaled Coruscant in its size and importance. Another planet-wide city, hundreds of billions of sentients lived and worked in buildings that soared into the sky. Although known for its crime and unrest in later years, it remained a major economic powerhouse. That all changed when Darth Malak, in an attempt to kill his former master Revan, bombarded the planet from orbit. His fleet decimated everything, poisoning the air and water with dust, radiation, and debris. Almost the entire population died in the atrocity, with small numbers escaping at the last minute, or surviving underground.

Now this place was only a wasteland, inhabited by mainly irradiated creatures and the crushed skeletons of a once great cityscape. Jae joined on when the Republic decided to land civilian engineering teams to assess the chances of recolonization. The planet had geopolitical importance, sitting on the edge of Imperial space, and the rebuilding effort could be a success story from the historical tragedy. Although she disagreed with the politics behind the decision, it was hard to pass up an opportunity to work on such a massive endeavor.

Jae had specialized in water systems, so it made sense that the Republic would put the outpost in the marshes. It was the one place where the radiation level was lower, and there was a better chance of filtering out the impurities… _Even if it was damp and foreboding_. Circling the central supply stack for the second time, she looked at one of the half-assembled purifiers they had been working on earlier. She was oddly thirsty, much to her amusement.

The mess tent was empty, save for a single humanoid Republic infantry droid. Known as M2-D7, its lanky frame was painted carmine and white, and had a single round receptor glowing in the middle of its boxy head. The issued rifle was stored on its back as it stood unmoving at attention.

“Greetings.” It said simply.

“Just looking for some water.” She glanced past its metal frame to the crate. Turning, the droid stiffly retrieved a container and handed it to her before resuming its stand at attention.

“Emtoo, I have to ask. You’re a combat model. Why are you serving water rations?”

The droid’s response came with the typical monotone. “Due to budgetary restrictions, Republic security droids at all Taris outposts are programmed to provide both defense and culinary services. Just this unit and Sergeant Winla have been allocated to this outpost.”

“Of course they did. Glad to see we’re a priority. What about the troops I saw in Olaris?”

“Those forces are assigned to protecting the reclamation base spaceport and Governor Saresh.”

Jae shook her head and took a long pull of her water. “Typical bureaucra-” The sound of screams and blasterfire cut through the stillness. She spun to see figures rushing through the darkness. “No…”

 _Rakghouls_. Ghostly pale, with razor sharp teeth and claws, they were known only to feed and destroy. Rumor had it that they were created through ancient Sith alchemy in an attempt to create an unthinking army. Originally living in the darkest undercity, the destruction had only let them thrive and spread across the planet.

The camp was awake now, the occupants trying to escape the horde without success. Jae’s bunkmate tried to run for it, when one of them leapt upon her. She was barely able to scream before its teeth tore into her throat. Staring in horror, Jae was revived by the heavy blast of Emtoo blowing a smoking hole through the creature.

“Combat protocols activated. Republic reinforcements required.”

Nodding quickly to herself, she knew what she needed to do. The shuttle was parked across open ground away from the tents, but it held the communications array. If there was any hope of rescue, someone had to make the call. Forcing as much of the blinding fear out of her mind as she could, Jae burst into a sprint. The sound of screams and roars still filled the camp, the steady boom of M2’s ill-fated defense providing a shred of hope. Just as she reached the shuttle, there was a screeching metal noise. Out of the corner of her eye, Jae saw a group of rakghouls tear the droid apart in a shower of sparks. Their biggest threat out of the way, one creature spotted the fleeing Mirialan with a hiss and flare of its spiky back.

Diving through the door, she shut and locked the hatch. Getting to her feet, she headed toward the cockpit, just in time to see a rakghoul land on the viewport. The guttural noises multiplied, thumps echoing on the hull as dozens swarmed in an effort to get to her. It appeared to be a storm of teeth, claws, and glowing eyes. As the holoterminal sprung to life, she screamed for help, for soldiers, medical personnel, anyone who could assist. The figure that appeared on the other end was far from clear, the ruins and swarm outside affecting the signal.

“Thi- Olaris. Hav… -uble reading you… grounded for the nig-”

Her eyes unfocused, Jae slumped to the floor behind the pilot’s seat. The din was overwhelming now. Anyone left in camp was likely dead, torn apart, or infected with the plague, which meant there would soon be more. The shuttle rocked as the rakghoul pounded, clawed, and pried, so close to consuming their prey...

#### Captain’s Quarters

#### Ascension

Jae awoke with a scream and found Ashnox looking down at her. “You dreamt of Taris again.” She nodded silently, trying to control her breathing, then curled into him. He was warm, in contrast to the cool yet soft sheets. The room was dim but had the soothing glow of the accent lights and the hum of the engines. “It’s alright. You’re safe.”

“Never again.” She swore to herself, feeling the wetness of her cheeks. Even after three years, it still seemed so vivid. Six hours of sitting in that shuttle, the rakghouls pillaging the camp, before gunships and troops arrived from Olaris. Six hours of hearing death just outside, because command was too cheap for better security. Jae had only dared glance out of the viewports a couple times. Both times she saw what was formerly Sgt. Winla in his shredded clothes and cracked armor, deathly pale and mindlessly bleeding from his eyes and mouth as he morphed into those abominations. She shook her head, trying to clear the image, when she felt a relaxing peace fall over her. “You don’t need to do that.”

“Your heart’s been thundering since before you woke up. A little peace might let you get some rest.”

She had to admit that she felt calmer, but sleep was the last thing she wanted to do. It bothered her slightly that she felt thirsty, some twisted hold-over from her nightmare. “I’ll be alright.” She gently rose, motioning for Ashnox to go back to sleep. “Just need a drink.”

“Here if you need me.” He said quietly, turning back over.

Stepping through the hatch, she noticed the cockpit was fully lit. The low sound of operatic music floated out, barely audible over the sounds of the ship. _Only one person that could be_. Stev sat leaned back at the navigation console, her long frame stretched out for comfort. She scrolled through something in her lap. Outside, hyperspace appeared as a swirling tunnel of blues, blacks, and streaks of white.

“Hi,” Jae blinked her gray eyes against the light as she leaned on the bulkhead. “Good evening? Morning? I’m a little off right now.”

Stev set her things to the side. “Oh! Hey! Not really sure myself. We’re not too far away now. Space really throws me off with the whole time thing too.” She waved the datapad. “Only so much research I look over before I want to scream, so I figured I’d lose myself in a trashy holoromance.”

“I can sympathize.” She said, running her hands down her geometrically tattooed cheeks. “I was going to get a drink. Can I get you anything?”

“No thanks.” Stev said, “And Jae? Thanks for letting me ride along.”

Jae chuckled at the comment. “It’s Ash’s ship.”

“We both know who’s ship it really is. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.” Jae hesitated for a moment. “I know you two have been friends a long time. He’d do anything to help you. It’s why he came running to Ord Mantell.”

“It’s not like that-”

“Oh, I know. It wasn’t jealousy.” She stopped, looking for the right words. “Just, you can be... reckless, and I worry it’s going to get you both killed one of these days.”

Stev’s eyes hardened slightly as she took this in. “I understand your concern, but I have faith in my abilities to handle things as they come. It’s worked pretty well up until this point.”

Jae sighed, “Not a scolding, just a reminder.” The silence between them seemed to signal that the conversation was over, so Jae headed toward the galley. A small area primarily made of cabinets with a flip-down table, the space was meant to serve a very small crew. Most of the food was pre-packaged for convenience and an extended shelf life for longer trips. Jae preferred a freshly cooked meal over ship food every time. Breaking the seal on a water container, she took a long pull.

_So much for sleep._

<< >>  
As Jae disappeared, Stev turned back to her novel. Finding herself reading the same sentence over and over, she finally just set it aside. Turning their conversation over in her head, she remained resolute. Even after visiting dozens of planets and dealing with countless dangerous situations, she had always made it through unscathed. _Well, mostly unscathed_. The events on Ord Mantell were a perfect example. They had survived the ancient droids, escaped the Exchange, and had plenty of information to show from it. Administrators at the university had been impressed with the trove she recovered and had even offered her a small but desperately needed grant. _If nothing else, it would take care of a few overdue loans…_

She had reconnected with Ashnox and Jae when she returned the repulsor sled before they had shipped out. Jae had offered her a ride, and Stev had accepted with only a moment’s consideration. Tagging along only made sense. Alderaan was much closer to Nar Shaddaa, and House Alde was well known for having the most detailed historical archives at the Royal Museum. They were also known to welcome researchers for short stays. If nothing else, it would be a good place to set up shop for a time while she continued to work on her Mandalorian War research.

_Plus, who could pass up staying in a castle?_

Alderaan’s history was essentially the Republic’s. She had to admit that her attention might wander with access to so many other stories. Alderaan had been the site of a major battle during the Great War, and few historians had taken the time to properly document the nuances of the conflict. Most had heard the stories of Havoc Squad and the now Grand Master of the Jedi Order Satele Shan pushing back Imperial forces, but what about the people? What would it have been like to be an everyday person, just trying to survive? What role did Imperial propaganda play? Might make an excellent paper at some point. Tedious to most people, but Stev looked forward to what would likely be days of note-taking and checking sources. Hard to be ‘reckless’ in a library.

Reaching over, she reactivated her music, the passionate refrains rushing back into the space.

<< >>  
Returning to their room, Jae found Ashnox sitting at the end of the bed, reviewing a datapad. She wandered over to him and ran her fingers through his short, dark brown hair. He leaned his head against her while continuing to scroll through updates.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Jae responded, taking another sip. “Just a dream.”

Ashnox set the pad down. “You know; it says the Resettlement Initiative on Taris has really progressed these past few years. They’ve got outposts across the planet, and there’s even some colonization going on-.”

“Can we stop talking about this?” There was no anger in her voice, just sadness. He gave her a slight nod of appeasement, and she headed for the storage locker. “Besides, we need to get prepped for landing. We have royalty to save.”

“Not technically royalty.” He corrected.

“Close enough!”


	4. Noble Privilege

### 04︱Noble Privilege

#### Pallista Spaceport

#### Apolis Coast, Alderaan

Jae pulled her dark blue padded vest a little tighter as she stepped into the crisp air. The terminal may have been located on the coast, but clearly winter was still a month away. Being situated on the top of a cliff face by the sea only made the chill slightly damper. Her tolerance for cold was high, but not impenetrable. Groups of primarily civilians came and went within the courtyard, with only a few soldiers visible on the perimeter. Surprisingly, most of the grasslands remained green, although it was clear the growing season was over. Mountains dominated the horizon, save for the glittering collection of soaring towers and swooping architecture like a crystal formation at the base.

“We can catch an airspeeder from Castle Organa.” Ashnox appeared next to her in a dark brown jacket with the Organa emblem stitched into the sleeve. Supposedly it was a souvenir from an earlier trip. “I also need to stop at the Shining Star while we’re there, so we can grab some food.”

Stev waved down a taxi that had just unloaded its passengers. “No protest here. I’m starving.” As the speeder pulled to a stop, she headed to put her bags in the cargo compartment.

“I’m just shocked he’s being so decisive on food!” Jae teased, following her. Ashnox rolled his eyes.

Castle Organa’s gates had been heavily manned when they arrived, and rightfully so with the booming echoes of artillery on the breeze. Soldiers sat behind massive autocannons and barricades, watching the approaching vehicle closely. Their Republic credentials meant they had little trouble being approved for entry. Inside, the castle’s occupants appeared undisturbed by the war, going about their business. Driving through a marketplace of vendors selling everything from clothing to speeders, they pulled up in front of a regal looking two-story cantina. A sign outside displayed a white six-pointed star on a black background.

“Nice place.” Stev remarked. “I approve.”

Grabbing a quiet table in the corner, they avoided the midday crowds. The inside was as impressive as the exterior, with wood decor and spotlessly clean. A couple serving droids assisted the primarily human staff. Jae picked up a menu and began examining it. Stev was not the only one dealing with an especially potent bout of hunger.

“I’d suggest the caf.” A lean man in simple yet stately dark brown tunic said as he walked up to the group.

“Excuse me?”

“Seems simple, but it’s the best in the Republic.” He took the open seat without hesitation. He wore his hair short, and the dark shadow of stubble stood out on his fair skin. “So, I’m sure you’re wondering: What’s so special about it?” The stranger glanced around, and the table stayed silent, unsure if the question was rhetorical. “Water. There’s a spring nearby that feeds the cantina, and it really makes a superior caf.” He locked eyes with Ashnox. “Or maybe they just use Jedi magic.”

Jae stared at him in silent judgement. _Who did this guy think he was? Have we just walked into a trap?_ She leaned back casually in her seat, unsnapping her holster as she did. No one else seemed to move in their direction.

A smile formed at the corner of Ashnox’s mouth. “Everyone, this is Ryn Hyssa.”

“Good to see you again. You’re right on time.”

Jae’s eyebrow raised slightly, “Just needed to grab a bite to eat, eh?”

“As much as I’d love to stick around for the obvious super spy meeting,” Stev stood and headed toward the bar. “I’ll be back.”

“Grab me something!” Jae called after her.

“Welcome to Alderaan.” Ryn took a sip of his drink. “They also have an excellent ale.”

“Last time I saw you, was what? Taking down that spice dealer on Coruscant?” Ashnox responded, “You’re working for Organa now?”

“I’d call it ‘semi-covert’. Technically, I work for House Organa as an assistant speechwriter and editor.” His face made it clear that they had chosen a boring job title as further cover. “The Organas are aware of my true employer, and I work with them to stop threats. This seemed the best place to meet.”

“Sounds like a complicated position to be in.”

“Anything we need to know?” Jae followed up. “Background on the Baron? Rules of engagement?”

Ryn considered the question. “Civil war is pretty obvious, as you’ve seen, but we walk a thin line when it comes to engagement. There are a handful of Republic and Imperial advisors all over the planet, mainly in an advisory role. Although the houses fight on the regular, there seems to be little direct contact or conflict between the advisors. Ulgo’s forces are an unknown quantity. If you’re attacked, obviously defend yourselves.”

Ashnox leaned forward on the table. “And the Baron? Is he high-ranking?”

“Actually, he’s one of the lesser nobles, which is what makes our intel questionable.” His brow furrowed slightly. “We’re not sure why he’s under threat. It’s just been whispers so far. House Rist would be the best place to start. Most families have turned to Rist for assassination, as their people are highly skilled, and specialize in that kind of work.”

Jae was shocked. “Why would the other families stand for this?”

“Every family has their own enemies and dark secrets to take care of, and thus they all use Rist. A necessary evil.” Ryn almost shrugged at the normalcy of it. A serving droid rolled toward the table, escorted by Stev. She handed food from the tray to Jae and Ashnox. “But then you’ll have to figure out who hired them. I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thank you.” Jae nodded to Stev, and they all sat in silence for a few minutes while they ate. It was clear the plot weighed on almost all their minds. Stev had tuned out most of the conversation while she focused on figuring out who she needed to contact to get unfettered access to the archives.

“Anything else we should know?” Ashnox figured the catch-all would be the best way to go.

Hyssa laughed. “Be careful? Oh, and House Alde can be a little stuffy, so don’t take it personally.”

“Well, that’s something to look forward to.” Stev said bemusedly. “It would make an excellent tourism ad: ‘House Alde - Stuffy and Pretentious’.”

Hyssa shook his head. “Enjoy the rest of your food and keep me updated if you find anything else out.” Standing, he gathered his things. “And I had one of the Organa airspeeders prepped for you, so head over once you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Ashnox said, placing his hand on his chest, “and may the Force be with you.”

Hyssa walked toward the entrance, and the three gave one another small looks of approval.

“I’m just glad we don’t have to ride those thrantas.” Stev remarked, taking a final bite of food. “The thought of flying with just that little saddle the whole way was mildly terrifying.”

Ashnox nodded in agreement. “Machines I’m fine with, but I’m never comfortable when my ride has a mind of its own. Especially at that height.” He shuddered at the thought.

“What are you saying?” Jae gave him a scolding look. “Your ride normally has a mind of her own.”

Seeing a losing battle, Ashnox just shook his head, and they all laughed.

#### Juran Mountains

The frosted peaks of the Juran Mountains spread out in all directions. Snowflakes rushing by the viewport looked more like hyperspace as they approached the ravine known as the King’s Pass. Clouds obscured some of the higher peaks, and the occasional weather tower peeked out from the pristine snow. Gaining altitude, the airspeeder attempted to cut down on travel time on the winding road that lead to the Alde Estate. There was little sign of conflict in this region, and the rocky slopes were far less populated than they had seen in the lowlands by House Organa.

“Seems pretty peaceful.” Stev remarked to the pilot from her seat.

“That’s because most of the fighting is focused to the north and west of here.” He chuckled. “Alde’s been lucky so far, but make no mistake, the war isn’t too far away. Fort Alde should be coming up just before we make it to the house, and that’s the main defensive bastion on the King’s Road.” He had stayed quiet for most of the ride, only commenting on the occasional landmark or to point out a group of thranta gliding on the breeze. As they drew closer, he appeared to be tenser. It was likely a side effect of the war. _Stay alert, or you were likely to get killed._

Castle Alde’s structures were much boxier and plain-looking in comparison to Organa, indicative of their much older origin. Built directly into the mountain face, the castle’s many circular muted metal towers and courtyards were connected by staircases carved into the stone. Banners displaying the blue-yellow crest of House Alde swayed in the breeze. High, fortified walls surrounded the outer edge. Snow dusted the rooftops and drifted in odd corners from being blown by the wind. The airspeeder set down in one of the lower courtyards, and a small group of attendants appeared to meet the newcomers.

“Master Blackstar?” The woman leading was stunningly attractive, and would not have seemed out of place in a holo ad. She wore royal blue robes and was flanked by the others.

“That's me.”

“Excellent. I am the Baron’s personal aide, Beda Teral.” She motioned toward the upper castle. “If you’ll follow us, he is expecting you in his study.” Turning on her heel, she headed toward the stairs.

“Master?” Jae asked quietly, grabbing her bag.

“Term of respect.” He whispered, not about to correct their hosts.

“Still hilarious.”

Stev hurried over to the aide. “Excuse me. Hey, quick question. Which way is the library?”

Teral looked her over with annoyance. “Another academic, I presume?”

“Yeah.” Stev fought the urge to say something snarky. “Uh, from the University of Corellia.” 

A sigh. “Up the stairway to the right, and across the courtyard.” She turned back to the other two, “As I said, the Baron is this way.”

“Hopefully we’ll see you around.” Ashnox nodded to her. “Good luck on your research!”

“Thanks. I’ll need it.” Stev said, watching them head the other way.

The Royal Library of House Alde was housed in a massive building along the outer edge of the castle. Unlike many of the surrounding structures, its facade was a beautifully intricate work of art displaying the landscapes, heroes, and great rulers of Alderaanian antiquity. The pale stone shone brightly in the midday sun. Pushing the old wooden doors, the interior was even more spectacular. Banks of holorecords stretched in rows down either side of the great hall’s lower level. Stev could see the upper bannisters from the entrance, but not what it contained. Light streamed in a rainbow of colors through the picturesque windows and skylights.

Letting out a long breath at how vast the archives were, she headed to find a place to set up camp.

#### Castle Alde

#### Alde Estate

“Baron Alde, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, excellent! Excellent!” Baron Alde strode over to them, his thick graying moustache curled at the ends. He was dressed in blue nobleman’s robes with vivid orange accents and a ceremonial sash across his chest. On his head, he wore the typical cylindrical headdress that always struck Ashnox as being a bit too ostentatious. “Always happy to see a member of the Jedi Order! And who might this radiant being be?”

“Jae Doraan, your… sir.” Unsure, she bowed slightly.

“Please, call me Geral.” He took her hand in an attempt to kiss it, ignoring Jae’s growing discomfort.

Ashnox cleared his throat. “Beautiful place to live.” Tapestries draped the walls, many displaying the Alde banner and detailed landscapes. The wood around the room came in a dozen shades of browns, tans, reds, and yellows. They made up geometric patterns across the floors and ceiling, edged by ornate carving of what looked like waves or a manifestation of the wind. Busts of by-gone figures sat at intervals, both stone and holographically projected. Over the mantle hung a painting of a mountain lake on a clear day.

“Why thank you!” He dropped her hand, looking around the space. “Our family employs some of the top craftsmen in the Republic. Well, when we were members of the Republic.” He corrected himself. “Please, sit!” The Baron indicated two overstuffed lounging seats across from an ornate one that could only be his personal seat. His cape danced with a flourish as he turned to sit.

“My Master mentioned that you served with distinction on Alderaan during the war.” It was partially true, and Ashnox assumed it might give more insight into the noble.

Alde seemed to almost blush. “Nothing so heroic as many of our hard-working soldiers. Most Alderaanians fought on the front lines, especially during the siege, while I only handled the logistics. Moving fuel, supplies, spare parts, food, the little things that sustain a military. It may not have been the most glamorous work, but I thought myself quite good at it.”

“We all have our role to play.” Ashnox encouraged. “Is that what you’ve been doing during this conflict as well?”

The Baron’s face fell at the question. “Yes, although it tears me apart. Ever since Queen Panteer’s death, it's been house against house, choosing sides when we should have come together. I served under Bouris Ulgo during the Sith invasion. The man was a war hero!” He gestured wildly. “Now he’s unilaterally claimed himself the King of Alderaan, and rules through martial law. It appears even Ulgo isn’t immune from power’s corruption. Who knew he could fall so far?”

“But your house supports Organa?” Jae spoke up, an attempt to understand the complicated geopolitics. “Aren't the Aldes the original royals here? I would have thought your family would make a claim.”

“Our government worked on the ideal that the best suited member, regardless of house, should rule. It was once my ancestors, but Charle Organa is a fair and just voice that could bring us peace, and hopefully to rejoin the Republic. Our family has been allied with them for well over a century.” He waved his hand to dismiss the subject. “Enough business for now. I’m sure you two will want to freshen up. I’ve had a suite set up, and you’re welcome to explore the grounds. Join me for dinner tonight, we can discuss this threat you’re here about.”

“Of course.” Ashnox said automatically, before Jae could demur. “We’d love to.”

“Perfect.”

<< >>  
Walking into a simple yet stately bedroom suite, Jae looked around approvingly before reaching in her satchel. Removing a can of oxygen, she took a long pull. This altitude was weighing on her. It was why she came prepared. After a couple breaths, she felt herself balance out.

“So, that was interesting.”

“He’s creepy.” Jae stated, unpacking a few things. “I’ve met too many entitled, rich men who think they can invade your space because they always get what they want.”

Ashnox conceded her point, “We just need to keep him alive. I’ll try to help you keep distance until we’re done.”

“Thanks. Looking forward to finishing this.” She motioned to her comm unit as she sat on the edge of the bed. “I have to make a call really quick.” A few moments later, Khal’s face appeared above the surface. “Hey, just checking in. How did the project go? Any issues with Black Sun?”

Khal shook his head. “Mostly successful. I took the Ugnaught team, as they work fast and don’t look as intimidating. We tested everything before we left, and the water in that sector should be back to normal.”

“What does ‘mostly successful’ mean?” Jae’s brow creased slightly with concern.

“There was a bit of negotiating when we first showed up. The message hadn’t fully filtered down to the low-level thugs in that area, and they somehow thought we were there to poison them. Not sure how we’d pull that off.”

“Walking away would have been the simplest.” She sighed. Maybe next time she would see how they handled contaminated water. Apparently even criminal organizations had poorly run bureaucracy. “Glad it’s done. Let me know if there’s any developments.”

“Will do.” The Duro’s visage blinked out.

Jae sat for a few moments, making a mental note to get Khal something nice when she returned. Outside the windows, the view was absolutely beautiful. Snow fell in lazy flakes, heavier than when they arrived. Warmth in the room left the windows edged with frost. She realized that Ashnox was also sitting, relaxing in a chair after their journey.

“Wish we had a bit more time to relax here. A fire, shut ourselves off from life out there… but duty calls.” Ashnox waved it away. “If we're having a formal dinner, perhaps we should have brought fancier clothes.”

“They know we're here on business, so I’m sure they'll be willing to overlook us dressing like peasants.” Her tone remained mostly playful.

Ashnox scratched his head. “Are you sure you're up for this dinner?”

Jae rolled her eyes. “I might not be diplomatic, but I know which fork to use. Put that time in finishing school to good use.”

“Wait, when did you do that?”

“My parents insisted on it so I would fit in with their friends on Abregado-Rae. I played good daughter and made it through, but it was such a chore. Rules upon rules for the most asinine of events. Everyone put up these fake personas, and that just wasn’t my style.”

“I’m glad you didn’t feel like you needed to hide who you are.” Ashnox cocked his head ever so slightly. “I thought you were born on Mirial?”

“I was. It was during the war, and my birth mother gave me up. Not uncommon, it turns out. My parents are human. They adopted me, and that came with their lifestyle. We were well-off, but my mom and dad liked living outside their means. I learned quickly to rely on myself if I wanted achieve my goals.” She shrugged. “It’s gotten me an engineering degree, travel all over the Galaxy, and you.”

A smirk. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He fiddled with the arm of the chair. “Have you been back since? Would you want to go?”

“I don’t know.” Jae took another puff of oxygen. It gave her an opportunity to think of the right phrasing. “The way I see it; family isn’t determined by blood ties. It isn’t people I’m forced to be with, or those tied to me based only on a name. It’s the people that mean the most to me. Those I can trust completely. It changes over time, and there’s always room for growth. Right now though, that’s you and Fiira.”

“That means a lot. Really.”

“It’s true.” She checked her chronometer. Time to go. “We have to get down to the banquet hall soon. You ready?”

#### Royal Library

#### Alde Estate

Depositing her belongings under what seemed a centrally located table, Stev set out to explore her new surroundings. Although she had entered through the library's main entrance, she quickly discovered hallways leading to the museum’s natural history section. There was no mistaking the giant bones of a formerly fierce ocean predator, arranged in a hanging display that made it appear to attack the incoming guests. Fangs wide, it hung forever short of its next meal. A dozen or so other species sat in this room, either in skeletal or taxidermy form.

“Let's find something a bit more my speed.” She said to herself.

Artifacts and relics from Alderaanian antiquity filled most of the other wings. One room had vases and urns crafted by the finest artisans, busts of the early rulers, a stone statue of the first ruler, King Darrus Alde. Spread around the room, hand-woven banners represented each of the current and historical great houses in brilliant color. In another hall, mannequins wore examples of Royal garb, flanked by matching sets of Panteer Queensguard armor. Both guards 'held’ a ceremonial vibroaxe at attention. Each exhibit had a corresponding plaque, providing more details on the history and significance of the piece.

Signs ahead advertised a new and exciting addition to Alde’s 'Jedi Civil War’ collection. A large bronzium statue of a strong-jawed soldier dominated just inside the chamber and was labeled TRASK ULGO. Underneath, it explained that three hundred years earlier: _Ulgo bravely sacrificed himself in combat with Darth Bandon. Trask’s martyrdom saved the Galactic Republic._

 _Huh. Maybe my next thesis should be on-_ Next to the statue was a pillar, topped by a severed head in a jar. Its unfocused, red-yellow eyes stared at her. The expletive that burst from her lips echoed in the silent halls.

As Stev tried to determine if she needed to report a murder, she caught sight of a shiny, new plaque. DARTH BANDON. _In the literal flesh. Part of him, at least._ According to the listing, after his death at the hands of Revan, a cult of dark side acolytes retrieved the head. Using Sith alchemy, they kept it preserved in near-perfect condition. It had only recently been re-acquired by the museum - on the request of Baron Geral Alde.

Right. That seemed like her cue to step away from the pickled head and get back to her research.

<< >>  
Dinner was premium cuts of nerf steak, seasoned to perfection and topped with a peppery sauce. Ashnox ate his quickly, not realizing how hungry he had become. Jae, less a fan of nerf, had taken a few polite bites before focusing on her grilled vegetables. In contrast, the Baron had barely touched his food, more due to his gregarious nature than any anxiety over death threats.

“I know my house has its enemies, but who would want to hurt me?”

“There is a war on…” Jae said under her breath.

Alde seemed to have an epiphany. “You know, our latest shipment of kolto never arrived. I wonder if that's related?”

“I don't know if-” Ashnox began.

“Just found out this morning from Beda. Beautiful woman.” He leaned towards Ashnox conspiratorially. “You can see why I keep her around.”

Wiping her mouth, Jae slipped out of her seat. That seemed like the best justification she would get to leave. Behind her, a servant replaced her chair. “If you’ll excuse me, I was hoping to stop by the market before they close.”

“Oh! Yes, of course. We have some of best vendors on Alderaan! Would you like an escort?” The Baron had moved to the edge of his seat in preparation of her acceptance.

Jae’s polite smile was cracking with the effort to maintain it. “That won’t be necessary. Thank you.” Taking a few quick steps, she disappeared into the hall.

“So, where were we?” Ashnox brought the conversation back. “You were talking about the castle?”

“Yes, yes. We’d be honored to assist the Jedi Order by allowing you to use our house as a staging base to search for these vile assassins.”

Ashnox put his hand to his chest. “Thank you for being so supportive. We’ll make sure to let you know if we discover anything of importance. Hopefully Rist has the answers we need.”

“House Rist?” The Baron blanched slightly. “Be very wary with them. Their house is built on blackmail and treachery. Their founder was a criminal that only received noble titles gaining prestige and reputation from the deaths of many others.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. So, what else can you tell me about them? Knowing one’s opponent makes it easier to outsmart them.”


	5. Slap on the Rist

### 05︱Slap on the Rist

#### Royal Museum

#### Alde Estate

Stev sipped her third caf of the morning as she scrolled through old officer’s logs from the Courageous, detailing daily life on then Admiral Saul Karath’s ship. Originally the flagship of Republic Navy, the ship was captured by Mandalorians following the Battle of Sorroco and dismantled. The records in front of her had eventually been recovered by House Alde from a scrap dealer on Dantooine. She had found it difficult to tear herself away from her work to… _‘acquire’_ the metal carafe from the guards’ mess. It was the closest place to the library that served food, and with how packed the hall was, no one noticed the newcomer. The majority were Alde soldiers, armed and armored. A couple of the guys were decently good looking and seemed her type… if she could be bothered this early. She had overheard a few of them discussing how they were transferring to bolster forces at Fort Alde but was too tired to listen any closer. Stuffing a few hot Trandoshan flatcakes and the sealed carafe into her bag, she had fled back to the sanctuary of her workspace.

Sadly, stimcaf was not on offer. That Republic spy was right about the quality though. The hot liquid kept her warm but was lagging in giving her proper stimulation. Her problem was that the letters seemed to blur together from staring at the screen all night. It excited her to discover hard numbers and statistics that could really add some weight to her analysis. Her history books had always detailed the battle as a massacre - Mandalore the Ultimate had fired a salvo of nuclear weapons past the shielded fleet, down to the planet surface. The reason? Disgust that the soldiers made camp so close to the native population and their cities. According to these notes, however, many of them survived the blast due to a malfunctioning weather alarm, which sent many villages underground just in time. _Too much of a coincidence_. She scribbled a note to check into this more, but first she had to finish her scan of the logbooks...

#### Castle Alde

#### Alde Estate

Jae had risen early, as she always tended to do. Something hardwired into her, she guessed. If nothing else, it allowed her time to get tasks done before she officially started her day. Today’s objective: catching a would-be assassin or assassins before they struck. It definitely beat working on a sewage treatment system. Hard to tell which one was deadlier without proper equipment.

The compact silver SuroSuub SSK blaster fit nicely in her hand. It remained one of the cleanest possessions she owned. A reliable weapon with decent stopping power, she bought it just before boarding the shuttle off Taris. Military-grade pistols were less regulated on the ruined world, and she wanted high-quality protection after the attack on her outpost. Other than the aftermarket focusing crystal that made the bolts appear purple, her only customization had been wrapping the grip with tape for comfort. Accuracy was less about gadgets than skill anyway. Re-holstering the weapon, she double checked her spare power packs in her belt. _Prepare for the worst, even with a Jedi by your side_.

 _Speaking of which…_ She nudged the dozing form again as she pulled on gloves. “I’m headed down to pack up the bikes and grab some food.”

“Be there in a few.” He responded groggily as she left the room. 

“Uh huh.” She responded over her shoulder. “I’ll grab an extra caf for you.”

#### Snowdrift Path

#### Juran Mountains

Wind whipped their hair and the forest was a blur of yellows and oranges as they followed the King’s Road. Fallen leaves whirled in their wake. Fort Alde had been the only landmark, its imposing stone walls topped by weapons turrets and red ray shields. Heading into the valley, the landscape opened up to reveal a large river and patches of forest. The sun had broken through the clouds, leaving the area pleasantly picturesque.

As they approached the bridge spanning the crystalline waters, civilization began to reappear. A small town sat just off the roadway. Mostly consisting of quaint houses with domed roofs to discourage snow build up, along with a couple larger buildings for storage and commerce. It was easy to forget these people, living their lives in the shadow of fighting noble houses. Nodding to a pair of children playing, Jae and Ashnox skimmed across the bridge, and out of sight.

The plan seemed simple enough. As most of the Rist Estate was built inside of the mountain, it made avenues of attack, or infiltration, nearly impossible. Baron Alde mentioned there was a small communication station located Northwest of the main house. Service tunnels nearby would hopefully provide the back door they needed to snoop around.

Danger bristled down Ashnox's scarved neck with a subtle shift in the Force. He held up a fist signal for Jae. Braking to a stop, he looked around before cutting the bike’s engine. The only sound was the wind blowing through the trees around them. A few dead leaves rustled as they skittered across the road. Dismounting, he stood patient but alert.

It was then that a man stepped into view from behind the nearest boulder. His sleek armor was dark green and black with yellow accents. A full metal helmet with similar coloring obscured his face. “What do we have here?” Around them, more faceless soldiers appeared, most with scoped rifles. An ambush likely meant for Organa’s convoys.

Ashnox held his hands together in front of him non-threateningly. Best to de-escalate things with a direct approach. A fight now was too risky, especially if Rist was innocent. “We request a meeting with the Patriarch of House Rist.”

The faceless assassin laughed and nodded at the golden emblem. “Is that so? You're Republic, based on that coat of yours. Seems like it would be easier to just kill you.”

“Try it.” Jae’s voice was ice as she eyed the sniper to her left.

Bring the focus back to the mission, Ash. “We’re not looking for a fight. Just need to speak to your lord personally. He’ll be very interested in what we have to say.” 

“Hand over your weapons. Slowly. Leave the bikes.”

“Fair enough.” Ashnox casually unclipped his saber and offered it in his outstretched palm. It was clear the Rist captain was hoping for a fight. He seemed surprised at the lack of resistance.

Jae sighed loudly, unsnapping her holster. “I find a scratch on this, I’ll end you.” Turning the pistol barrel-down, she passed it over her shoulder to another masked guard.

#### Rist Estate

#### Juran Mountains

Jae found the seats in the open-air cargo bed uncomfortable, with their thin padding and no back support. She kept her hands in her lap to mirror Ashnox’s passive demeanor as she prodded a rusty spot in the metal with the toe of her boot. She understood why Ashnox had surrendered, especially when they had ridden into the ambush. Luckily, the Rist guards had skipped locking their wrists in binders, so her hands were free for now.

After leaving the main road, the convoy had moved to unpaved mountain trails. Supposedly they were heading to the castle, but she was thinking through options if their captors changed their minds. She risked a glance at the guards sandwiching them. Their rifles rested on their thighs, ready to react if needed.

A grand staircase wound through a gap in the mountain, uniformly flat between tall rocks. On each side of the path were metal talons, jointed and sharp, curving up from the ground. Not just decorative, ray shield emitters glowed menacingly from the inside of each claw. As the only direct path into the estate, it was easily defensible and would bottleneck any attackers. Behind them, the shields reactivated with a yellowish tint.

At the top, the transport stopped, and the guards motioned them out. Green banners with diamond-shaped emblems hung around an artistic statue in the courtyard. The main entrance was ringed with golden panels, engraved with swirling knots and concentric circles.

After a quick weapons scan, they were escorted through the halls to a parlor of sorts near the throne room. It was a well-furnished room with plush furniture and patterned rugs. _Better than a cell._

A tray with hot tea was brought in a minute later by some sort of servant without a word. Silence returned a moment later. Jae stared at the steaming cups suspiciously.

“Seems like a less than subtle way to poison us.”

Ashnox took a seat and chuckled. “Pretty sure we're safe. You missed quite the lecture during dessert last night. Rist does love poisons, especially their 'Tears of the Rist,’ some sort of super potent neurotoxin. Normally though, they prefer to deliver it by blade or dart launcher. Master Tans once theorized it was their personal love of violence. This is the closest we’ll get to hospitality.”

In an attempt to soothe her, he took a glass and sipped it gently. After a long breath, he seemed alright.

“A bit hot, but surprisingly sweet.”

It took a few hours before the door opened again and an attendant motioned for them to follow. A squad of soldiers waited outside and flanked them on the journey into the throne room.

The room was dark. Not just dim, which was enhanced by the lighting casting specific pools of light along the edges and on the throne. No, even the walls were trimmed in a dark wood, dark colors, and dark stone. Banners swung lazily between the pillars. Twice as long as it was wide, it made the approach seem longer than it likely was. A man stood before the throne, which had green precious stones inlaid along its surface.

Maddor Rist was a thin faced man, and younger than Jae expected. His eyes were dark and dangerous. One likely did not last long in this house without constant scheming or showing any weakness. A tuft of black hair grew only on the point of his fair chin. Unlike everyone else in attendance, he wore forest green cloth robes and a soft, floppy hat common among some nobles.

“You're bold, and that's the only reason I allow you here. Speak quickly, as my time is more precious than your lives.”

“Quit the theatrics.” Jae countered. “We just need to know how to stop an assassination.”

“We're not normally in the business of stopping them.” Rist seemed amused by the thought. “Who is the target?”

“Baron Geral Alde.” Ashnox stepped forward slightly for emphasis. He watched the man closely. “But it's clear you’re not behind this. You didn't even know, based on the surprise I feel. If this were your house's plot, you never would have met with us. If so, that likely means that the Empire is the real mastermind here.”

“Why are you here, Jedi? This planet is independent now.”

“The Jedi are guardians of peace, regardless of their affiliation. Why did you ally with a pariah like Ulgo, rather than one of the larger factions?”

Rist was angry, likely from being so transparent to the Jedi. “I don't need to explain myself to you. It was stupid of you to involve yourself in Alderaanian politics. Especially to think we would give information on our operations to the Republic.” Rist nodded to one of his guards, who stood with one hand adjusting his bracer. “Which means you’re a liability.”

As the faceless man raised his arm, Jae saw Ashnox shift his weight. He had to time it just right. Too early would tip his hand, too late would mean an agonizing death for one or both of them. Time slowed as he reached out, focusing solely on the bracer itself. _Now_. A shift in the Force knocked the man off balance as he fired, the poisoned dart going wide. Maddor Rist barely had time to react as it embedded itself in the wall beside his throne. His face contorted in shock at the turn of events, and the assassins all reached for their weapons. It was clear they saw this as attempted assassination. Ashnox stayed as still as possible, fixing his eyes on the throne.

Jae pushed out her arms in a gesture of postponement. “You took your shot and failed. Now shut up and listen. Like he said, we’re not here for a fight. If you kill us, if Baron Alde dies, you will absolutely take the blame. Alde soldiers will stop dividing their fighting against Ulgo and Thul just to come siege this house – and the only group that benefits is the Empire.” She glared at the Rist patriarch until he motioned for his guards to stand down. “Now, all we need is a name. Who stands to benefit from killing Alde? Who benefits from framing you? You give us that, and we’ll end up saving both you and House Alde a lot of trouble.”

Rist glowered at them for a long moment, considering his long list of enemies, and if revealing the information was worth it. Finally, he sighed. “House Thul. My spies informed me they’ve been working on something big, and they do have ties to the Empire.” He waved them off dismissively. “Now go. Your possessions will be returned at the gates. If we catch you near this castle again, we will not be as hospitable.”

Ashnox put his hand to his chest. “May the Force be with you.”

Jae’s parting gesture was more pointed.


	6. Paladin of House Alde

### 06︱Paladin of House Alde

#### Juran Mountains

Darkness was always the worst part of the coming winter. What was usually a welcome respite during the summertime was a constant reminder of the season. An early sunset turned the western horizon into a gradient of dull orange, fading upward to blue. The dying sunlight reached into the sky, highlighting the moon. Its not-quite-new stage showed merely the slightest sliver of a crescent, curving around the outside edge. A few wispy clouds hung around it, increasing the effect. In the east, the sky had turned slate gray, bordering on black. The darkness, like a hungry beast, moved across to consume the last embers of the failing day.

A high whine harmonized from the two speeder bikes as Jae and Ashnox headed toward their next waypoint, flying even with to one another. The tang of decaying plant life typical of the forest filled the air as they ascended to the higher steppes. Snow was more prevalent on the trees up here, and the temperature continued to drop with the altitude and coming sunset.

Jae suddenly motioned for them to slow, as it was near impossible to hear one another at full throttle. Too much time had already been lost with the detour to House Rist, so they could not afford to stop completely. She pointed past Ashnox into the distance “What are those?”

Mountainous shapes rose out of the distant forest and spilled onto the plains. Their lumpy, conical shape made it clear they were not natural stone like the mountain pass on the northern horizon. Each of the structures had uniform ridges creating outcroppings on their tan exterior. A row of towering clay pottery glistening with a glossy sheen in the sunlight. On closer examination, they almost appeared to even have rudimentary windows.

“The Killik burrows? They’re known as the ‘Castle Lands’. Each of them is like a village, complete with everything the colony needs.”

“Killiks?”

“Yeah, you know – about two meters tall, sentient humanoid insects.” Ashnox replied academically.

“What!?” Jae’s eyes went wide. “You didn’t think to mention that before we left?”

“I didn’t realize you weren’t familiar with them. We’ll be fine as long as we don’t get too close. They’re only territorial if we bother them.”

“Giant bugs. This planet gets better all the time.” She relented. “So they’re like Geonosians?” Known for their skill with droid technology and rigid caste system, Geonosians were making news for raids in the Outer Rim.

“Actually, no. A more primitive species, usually their best tech is blasters and blades, but they’re incredibly coordinated. Killiks have a hive mind to communicate with every other individual. It’s how they built those ancient mounds. They can even assimilate other species into the nest with their pheromones and some sort of goop food. We called them ‘Joiners’ when I was posted here. Super strange. Their eyes turn completely black and they can only relay the will of the hive.

Jae glared at him.

“Thul’s castle, however, is the opposite direction. Almost there.” Ashnox pointed northwest into the trees.

Shaking her head, Jae twisted the throttle and leaned, rocketing off the path toward their objective.

Ashnox followed closely behind. Thul’s estate was not as entrenched, but he was not about to make the same mistake twice today. The main house, including the exclusive spaceport for Thul and its allies, was further north and heavily defended. Their guard barracks and shuttle pads, however, sat on a plateau on the backside. Approaching directly would be impossible, but the high ground on one of the opposing ridges might give them the vantage they needed.

Leaving their rides just out of sight, the pair crept through the woods. Snow crunched lightly under their feet at they walked. Although fresh, the snow was not deep, and it only took a few minutes to get in position. The edge might have given them the best view, but neither Ashnox or Jae wanted to risk gravity. Instead, they crouched close to individual trees, hoping to break up their outlines in case anyone looked their way.

Letting his vision adjust to the zoomed-in view, Ashnox searched for their objective. The edge of the plateau was a precipitous drop that ended in the river they had crossed over earlier. From up here, however, it looked more like a small creek. Scanning upward, he found what he was looking for. Thul’s engineers had placed the shuttle pads at the top of a hill to avoid cross-winds from the valley that might make landing more difficult. It also made reconnaissance that much simpler. Of the three rounded platforms they could see, two of them held transports.

Jae’s eyes widened as she examined the shuttles. “What are Alde transports doing here? Think this is an inside job?”

“No.” Ashnox shook his head but kept his eyes on target. “See the edges of the emblems? The design is uneven, hastily repainted. I can see a bit of the red still left over in spots. They’re still Thul ships. It won’t pass close scrutiny, but it’s not meant to.”

“Just get them in the door.”

A couple dozen Thul soldiers stood arrayed around a holo-table at the edge of the landing zone, completing a final weapons check or peering past their comrades at the briefing. It was impossible to make out details at this range, but Ashnox could guess what location was displayed. _Guess this is the right place_. In the center of the group were a couple figures wearing Imperial military uniforms. Whoever they were, it was clear they were in charge of intelligence and planning for whatever was about to happen. The advisers Ryn had told them about.

Standing off to the side was a dark hooded figure, stalking back and forth impatiently. A thermal detonator of unbridled rage and violence, counting down to detonation. Everything about their choice of attire and mannerisms screamed only one thing that made the situation much more complicated.

“Looks like there’s a Sith among them too. Master Tans will be pleased to hear she was right.”

A low growl made them both freeze. The sound was the only warning they would receive. Slowly and deliberately, the pair turned to face the creature. Jae’s hand inched ever closer to her weapon as she moved. Manka cats were powerful predators, although Ashnox had never seen one in person. Now he wished he had kept it that way. Its white fur and low crouch made it hard to spot in the snow. Harder when it was prepared to pounce, a row of glistening fangs bared between its razor-sharp tusks.

“Wait.” Ashnox commanded quietly.

“What? Why?” Jae whispered, her impatience and anxiety palpable.

“You try to draw and fire, and it’ll seize on the motion. Trust me.”

Closing his eyes, he mentally reached out the creature, touching its mind. Some in the Order could tame wild beasts, making them into companions or riding them. Ashnox would settle for not getting eaten. The cat was hungry, territorial. Instead, Ashnox focused on the thought of the nerf steaks he had for dinner, on the peace of the fields south of their present position. It was as close to a mind trick as he could manage on something non-sentient. Its growls stopped, seemed confused, and then loped off into the trees.

“I can’t believe that worked.” Jae said, watching it go.

“Me either. Now, let’s go call House Alde.” Snow shook from the tree branches as the disguised shuttles buzzed just overhead. “Oh no.” Macrobinoculars still in hand, they sprinted back toward their bikes. Luckily, they did not run into any more wildlife on the way. Unsnapping the cargo pouch, Ashnox removed the handheld holocomm.

Beda Teral appeared. “Baron Alde is not available right now.”

“This is Ashnox Blackstar. You need to move the Baron immediately. An attack is coming, and they're using shuttles with Alde markings.”

“Say again?” The woman’s face turned to shock. Not the messages she was probably used to taking down. The figure turned away to look out at someone coming toward her. “An attack at Fort Alde? How did they slip through? Wait, who’s landing out there?”

“Protect the Baron!” Ashnox repeated as the connection cut out abruptly.

“What's the fastest way back?” Jae demanded, throwing her leg over the seat.

Ashnox hesitated, “The Castle Lands, but-”

“I know, I know! Head down, we don't stop for anything. Let's hope Alde can hold them off.”

He nodded agreement, but her speeder bike was already spraying dirt and hot exhaust.

#### Castle Lands

#### Juran Mountains

Jae knew she did not have to wait for Ashnox, he would be right behind her. Pushing the throttle as far as it would go, the wind became a deafening roar. Her cheeks burned with the cold. It helped her to focus on the trail instead of the army of territorial insectoids they were about to blaze a path through. The hives were towering in front of her now, and she took as deep a breath as she could manage.

Tall guards with bladed staffs would not have looked out of place, if they were not multi-legged with pincers for mouths. They snapped angrily as she closed in - and then blew past - them. No way they were fast enough to catch her. Within seconds, the whole area echoed with the hissing and chittering intruder alarm.

Movement came from all directions. Hundreds of beings awake now, flooding out of doors, windows, and tunnels. _Damn hive mind_. Up close, it was easier to see the way everything shimmered with a shiny slime, feeding and helping build for the colony.

She heard Ashnox’s engine above it all, confirming he was still behind her. She tucked her body lower to reduce wind resistance. Worm-like larva burst from the ground, skittering toward her path. Her bike could not gain much altitude, only a few meters, but she was able to clear their snapping jaws.

A blaster bolt sizzled past her, one of the large creatures fumbling with the weapon not built for its clawed hands.

Ahead of her, a large group was forming with blasters and staffs. She broke her own orders to ease off on her speed, unsure of if she would survive ramming them. As if on cue, Ashnox whipped past, his hand extended. Mustering as much kinetic force as he could, he sent a wave ahead of him, scattering the Killiks like toys. Although the hive was still furious, it seemed to slow their pursuit as soon as they passed the edge of the territory.

Taking the lead again, she could see House Alde in the distance. Pillars of smoke danced in the air, coming from battles on the estate and just beyond. Fort Alde's autocannons lanced fire into the sky. _The Baron is the priority_ , she thought, getting low again.

No one was in sight as they reached the main gate, having been pulled inside to battle the troops that snuck through their perimeter. The pair risked being fired upon as they raced through the guard posts, and on to the estate grounds. A burning shuttle lay on its side next to the massive statue in the courtyard. Based on the lack of bodies, it was likely shot down after dropping off the Thul troops. Alde had not been quite so lucky, the house’s guards and a few robed civilians laying sprawled out around the area.

If the Empire’s troops were trapped here, that was some good news. _No air support raining fire on them, no escape for the attackers_. A couple Thul soldiers stood near the wreck, likely checking if the pilot survived. Jae was on them in moments, aiming at the back of the nearest invader. She struck him with incredible force, incapacitating him and almost throwing her from the vehicle. Drawing her pistol, she fired a couple bolts into his partner’s chest. 

Blasterfire came from another Thul group, forcing her to dive to the ground. _Probably should have scouted around first_. Her now stationary bike sparked, sputtered, and died with a heavy thunk as the repulsors failed. Rolling away from almost getting her leg crushed, she stumbled to her feet behind a large piece of the wreckage. It would make solid cover, as it was built to take small arms fire. 

Ashnox had slid to a stop slightly further back and deflected some of the incoming fire with his saber as he moved toward her position. Shifting to one-handed blocks, he used the other to pull a blaster rifle off of a downed soldier and tossed it to Jae when he got close enough.

“Thanks!” She called out, as he slid into cover.

“We’re just going to wing this; I assume?” Ashnox said, amused.

“Pretty much.” Jae replied, firing a few bolts back at the troops. “Gonna need more firepower than this though.” She glanced around, spotting a leaking fuel cell that somehow had not burned up yet. “Think you can toss that for me?”

Ashnox nodded. “I’d be happy to.” Lifting it gently, he hurled it with the Force across the distance, where he ‘caught’ it just above their position. The group stopped firing for a moment to shield themselves, then looked up confused at the hovering cylinder. A moment later it exploded, consuming their position in blue flame. “Nice shot. Ok, I think we’re clear. Split up, and let’s see if we can’t find the Baron before these guys.”

“Be careful.” Jae said, jogging away. She headed toward the armory, figuring that if she was going to find Alde reinforcements, it was there.

#### Royal Library

#### Alde Estate

Stev was face down on the holoterminal, her breathing steady as she slept. The perils of staying up for yet another night to read ‘just one more’ transcription. Near silence and the warmth of the great hall had only helped to make her eyes heavier.

As an explosion rumbled through the building, Stev snapped awake. Sitting up, she knocked over a stack of empty fruit paste pouches that had piled up around her, sending them flying. Looking around confused for a moment, she tried to blink away the exhaustion. Another rumble cleared the fog from her brain. Whatever was happening out there was nothing she wanted to be a part of.

Grabbing her bag, she skirted the edge of the room, trying to see what was going on and looking for alternate exits. _That was the problem with old ceremonial buildings, less practical in favor of a big fancy entrance_. Crouching down to dig through her things, Stev looked for her comm unit.

The doors swung open with a loud bang as two Alde guards rushed a figure inside. “Stay here, my lord! We’ll hold them off!” Raising their rifles, they turned quickly and rushed from the building. Blasterfire echoed outside, along with the sound of bolts striking the old façade. The man left behind looked around frantically, his large gray mustache twitching nervously.

As he stepped forward, heading for a bank of holorecords for cover, another soldier burst through the half open entryway. Unlike the previous ones, this one wore dark red armor with black accents. Stev assumed he must have rushed past the defenders when they were distracted. Upon spotting the Baron, he shouldered his rifle.

“For House Thul!” He cried triumphantly, as two shots rang out. Surprise crossed his face as he fell to his knees.

Stev stepped forward, her bulky blaster’s long barrel still smoking slightly. “You ok?”

Baron Alde’s face was still scrunched in anticipation of his demise. Realizing what had happened, his shoulders slumped. “Thank you! Thank you! Yes, I believe I’m alright.”

Striding over, Stev grabbed his arm. “We should find somewhere to hide you.” Escorting him through the stacks, she found a stack of loose holorecords waiting to be re-shelved, piled up in a massive bin. Pushing him to the floor behind it, she crouched next to him again. “We should be safe here… Wait! My notes!”

“Your what?”

“Be right back!” Stev took off, headed back to the terminal she was at. It was a messy pile, but nothing had been disturbed by the fighting. Opening her satchel, she swept the datapads inside and ran to where she hid the Baron. Sitting behind him against the wall, she looked down at the bag in one hand and blaster in the other.

_What am I doing?_

#### Alde Estate

Cutting down a set of stone stairs, Ashnox emerged into a large courtyard. The buildings that made up the castle towered over the deep-set area and kept it far quieter than the anywhere else. Tilework was arranged in sweeping patterns across the ground, ending at a majestic statue. A large stone Jedi kneeled on the pedestal with a lightsaber held just in front of her face. It appeared to be carved from a single block of rose-colored stone. Slowing his pace, Ashnox took in the scene. It was a pity he had not taken more time to explore the grounds. The one peaceful place in the middle of a pitched battle.

But there was something else there. _Cold_. 

Even for all the chaos of the attack, Ashnox could hear a distinct set of footsteps behind him, steady and purposeful. They echoed with surprising volume in the courtyard. As he turned, the figure stopped to face him.

“Looks like it’s time for a bloodbath.” The young woman wore heavy armor plating, decorated in motifs of black and red, but no helmet. Sharp protrusions extended from her armored knuckles and forearms. Metal claws formed the end of each finger on her gloved hands. Her bronze skin was tattooed with red Sith designs along the jawline and in the center of her forehead. Ashnox noted that she showed none of the pale dark side corruption he had seen on most Sith. She even kept her dark hair pulled back into spiky strands.

“You must be the assassin I’ve been hearing about. I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” Ashnox set his feet in a defensive posture, activating his lightsaber. Blaster fire still echoed in the distance, but less frequently. Smoke rose from the fires burning outside the gates of Fort Alde. “I’m Ashnox Blackstar.”

The warrior ignited a shorter crimson blade with a sharp flick of the wrist. “I am Satrus Jetri. All who have met me in combat have died screaming. Your head will make quite a gift for my master.”

“Oh? And who might your master be? Who’s really behind this?”

“It doesn’t matter. You cannot stop me. I will find him, and thanks to your interference, I’ll be sure he suffers.”

“It’s over! Look around! Your attack has failed, your shuttles are gone, and your troops have been routed. There’s no need to fight. Give up your hatred and walk away.”

Jetri’s face contorted in anger. “It’s only just begun.” With a spin of her saber, Ashnox was surprised to see the hilt triple in length. The shaft locked into place with a metallic click. Readjusting her grip on the pike, she charged, hoping to catch the Jedi off-guard.

 _And exploded_.

The Sith landed in a heap, thrown clear of the new crater in the courtyard. An echoing boom continued to hang in the air for a few moments. Smoke wafted off of her now dusty and scorched armor. Ashnox kept his guard up, searching for threats.

Looking up and to the right, he saw Jae standing on the rooftop. “Someone’s a bit over dramatic.” She tossed the smoking tube on her shoulder to the ground next to her. “Good thing these showdowns always start with you two talking each other to death. Gave me time to break into the arms locker.”

He ignored the jibe. “Looks like I owe you one.”

“One?” She called incredulously. “Try a dozen.”

“Thank you. Where’s the Baron? We need to make sure he’s safe.”

Jae unholstered her blaster and nodded. “I’m on it.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, he headed toward the crumpled form. Ashnox could see Jetri’s arm move slightly as she reached for her now broken pike, which meant the blast had miraculously not killed her. How that was even possible must have been the will of the Force. Kicking the weapon away, he saw the blast had covered her in both shrapnel wounds and burns. Her legs appeared mangled, having taken the worst of it. 

A team of Alde guards appeared from one of the nearby cloisters, and he waved them over. “We need a medic over here!”

“No way. She’s a Sith. You expect us to help her?” One of them shook his head as they advanced.

“I expect that House Alde will treat her like any other wounded prisoner you might encounter.” He shot back. “That’s what makes the Republic worth fighting for.” Not that Alderaan was currently part of the Republic, but the reprimand seemed to spur them into action. Approaching again, they assessed her injuries while also placing binders on her wrists as a precaution.

They leapt backward as she stirred. Her icy blue eyes began to focus as she regained consciousness but hardened upon seeing Ashnox. One side of her face was red and blistered with burns, making the color more striking. Even for all her injuries, she struggled against her restraints. The medic quickly administered sedatives, and her eyes closed again.

“We should be able to handle it from here, sir.” A guard motioned toward the lower courtyards. “Our men have been ordered to regroup at the museum, so the Baron’s likely to be there too.”

“Much appreciated.” Ashnox kept his saber lit as he broke into a run.

<< >>  
Stev stood outside the library as Jae arrived, delayed for a moment as she explained to the jumpy guards that she was an ally. Burn marks stood out on the light-colored stone around the doors and at eye level on the pillars. After looking around quickly, Jae let out a sigh of relief when she spotted Baron Alde just inside the doors, ringed by more soldiers. She fully recognized that it was more relief for his well-being than having to interact with him again.

“He’s okay.” Stev said, seeing her look. “Not how I like to meet nobility for the first time, but I think I made a good first impression.”

“Well, looks like things worked out alright. Excuse me,” Jae flagged down a passing officer she recognized from their welcome party when they arrived. “just came from the main gate. Do we have reports on casualties?”

The man shook his head. “Our teams are still doing final sweeps. We know we took a hit today, but we’re still getting reports from the fort. I know for sure that their commander, Joral Alde, was killed in the initial assault. My guess is that he thought it was the reinforcements we were sending him, but they weren’t scheduled until tonight.”

“Thanks.” Jae said, letting him get on his way.

Ashnox appeared a few minutes later and deactivated his saber when he saw the threat had passed. “I’m glad to see you’re all safe.”

“Yeah, us too.” Stev nodded.

Jae looked past him, where Alde soldiers were escorting a pod. “Who is that?”

“The Sith apprentice from earlier.”

Jae’s head whipped back to look at him. Her face was a mix of shock and confusion. “How!? I shot her with a rocket!”

“I... have no idea.” Ashnox admitted with a shrug.

Stev watched the medical sled slide by with the critically injured apprentice. “I realize I’ve only seen a few Sith, but is it just me, or does every fashion designer work for the dark side?”

Jae laughed. “Seems like the options are purely spikes and black leather. It’s a bit intense.”

“I’d just can’t imagine how they fight in it.” Ashnox shook his head. “It must get so hot, not to mention accidentally stabbing yourself.”

“That might be just you.” Jae teased. “But seriously, how did she survive that?”

Behind them, the Baron approached alone. He looked somehow smaller without his tall headgear. His body was slightly hunched like his worries were on the verge of crushing him. “I cannot thank you enough for protecting me. Please stay until the morning.” Alde requested. “We would like to honor you each properly.”

“We’ll be there.” Jae spoke up this time, before nodding to the comatose prisoner. “What about her? Where will she go?”

“Don’t worry, she’ll be taken somewhere secure.” He moved past them, and back toward the castle. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

<< >>  
The next morning, the trio met in the quiet courtyard outside the castle. A few workers were cleaning up the destroyed stone and pieces of wreckage. Even the downed shuttle had almost completely disappeared since the last time they passed through. A breeze rustled the bare trees planted on the paths. It was a strange switch from the prior evening’s events.

“Are we ready for whatever’s inside?” Ashnox asked. The other two nodded quietly.

Entering the castle’s great hall, the trio found Alde soldiers lined up in rows leading to the central dias. Hundreds of civilians waited on the sides and balconies of the room. Baron Alde stood next to a taller bearded man with light brown hair that Ashnox recognized as Count Alde, the head of the noble house. He motioned for them to approach. “Come! Come!”

When they drew closer, the Count spoke. “You’ve been summoned here because we would like to honor you for your service to both our house and to Alderaan’s future. The brazen attack last night has further proven the need to work closer with our Organa brethren. Which is why I will leave this evening to meet with Charle Organa and fully commit our resources to their war effort! But first, these heroes are to be commended! Thank you, Ashnox Blackstar, for coming to our aid with your allies.”

“Helping others is both a duty and an honor.” Ashnox placed his hand on his chest. “But I was only a small part.”

“I agree.” The Count turned to look at Jae directly. His white cape swished with the motion. “Jae Doraan, you served with utter bravery and distinction, helping to rout enemy forces and single-handedly defeating a Sith assassin. For this, we declare you a ‘Paladin of House Alde’.” As the crowd cheered, the Count produced a medal in the shape of the Alde crest. Jae beamed with pride and not a small amount of shock at this turn of events.

“Thank you, sir. I will treasure this.” She bowed her head slightly in a show of deference, while continuing to inspect the object like it was a puzzle box.

Baron Alde stepped forward to continue the ceremony. “And you, Doctor Makow. For defending our great library and for saving my life, you should be commended. From this day forth, you shall be known as the first ‘Guardian Scholar of the Histories’!”

Ashnox stifled a laugh.

Stev seemed at a loss for words. “Wow… That is quite a title!”

“One befitting your actions. With your title, you will receive quarters here in the castle, as well as unlimited access to our historical resources.”

“In that case,” Stev’s mood brightened considerably, “it would be an honor to serve!”

“Brilliant.” The Baron handed her an open chest containing Alde robes much like the librarians and curators but topped with lightweight ceremonial pauldrons.

Behind them, applause and whoops of approval echoed through the hall. Both nobles smiled broadly at their guests. “Thank you all again and let us know when you would like transport back to your ship.”

Ashnox nodded in approval. “Now that this threat has been stopped, we really should get back to Coruscant. May the Force be with you all.” Applause began again as a final salute. Turning, the group followed his lead out the way they came.

<< >>  
It only took a short time to clean up and gather their belongings. Meeting up again at the airspeeder pad, Stev waved her goodbyes yet again. She had already changed into her new robes. Alde crests and stylized thrantas were engraved on the armor pieces, which covered her shoulders and upper back. “This was a hell of a side quest. Kind of glad I came along.” She motioned around them at the castle grounds. “Looks like that pomp worked in my favor though!”

“Good luck with your research. I hope you find what you’re looking for.” Jae said, climbing inside. She was glad to be leaving, and not just because of the Baron. Alderaan may be a beautiful place, but she had dealt with the worst of it. Stev staying behind was just putting her mind more at ease.

“Oh, before you two go - You should come visit me on Nar Shaddaa sometime. Well, when I’m back there and don’t have the Exchange hunting me. Maybe I can prove it’s not as dangerous as everyone seems to think.”

“Not helping your case, but deal.” Ashnox agreed, before closing the hatch. Moments later, the engines reached a high whine, and the speeder headed into the gathering clouds. Once they reached the spaceport, it would be a quick trip home. 


	7. Proteus

### 07︱Proteus

#### Ascension

Breaking through the upper atmosphere, the bright sky faded to black, becoming an ocean of stars. Ashnox had always loved looking out at the galaxy. Whenever he was on a transport, he always headed for the observation deck, where the large viewports were. Infinite stars, planets, the colorful bloom of nebula, even the bright flickers of hyperspace. Not surprisingly, it could be the best place on a ship to meditate. He smiled slightly at the thought.

“Where to next, oh distinguished Paladin?”

“Stop.” Jae ordered half-jokingly. “Honestly, getting home is top priority. My own bed, maybe a bath.”

“Home it is then.” He said simply.

They settled back into silence as they headed out of Alderaan’s orbit. Jae seemed content enough to focus on her flying and preparing their course home, but Ashnox kept going back to the events at Alde. Jetri had been cryptic in the few words they exchanged, but the direct attack was brazen, even for the Sith. It was clear that the assassin was an apprentice. Powerful, but too headstrong and arrogant. It bothered him that an apprentice rather than a master had been sent to carry out something so high profile. _Unless they were not concerned if it succeeded…_

But they had succeeded, stopped the assassination. He needed to look at the positives, even if intelligence gaps remained. SIS and the Sixth Line would be happy to get his report. Hopefully their work meant he could come back to a peaceful world once Ulgo and his forces were finally defeated.

“You ok over there?” Jae cast a glance at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just been a strange few days.”

A pinging noise came from the comm console, complete with flashing light. The Republic emergency channel was encrypted and rarely used, which made it all the more concerning.

“This is Republic transport Proteus, calling any available ships in the sector. A group of slaves from the moon of Do’thun are fleeing in an Imperial shuttle under fire. We are currently on the far side of the planet, lack firepower, and need assistance to ensure their escape. I repeat, this is…”

Ashnox’s tone was unmistakable. “Jae…”

Jae began to plot a new heading, even though it was clear she knew what was coming. “Isn’t this really pushing the Treaty of Coruscant? We should leave this to the military.”

“You know we can’t leave them.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She sighed and reached for the comm. “Proteus, this is the Ascension. We’re heading to assist.”

“Roger that, Ascension.”

#### Juran Mountains

#### 

An Alde landspeeder rocketed down the road out of the mountains, loaded with four of Count Alde’s best troops. Jetri’s form was in a sealed medical pod positioned between the forked front extensions. She remained in a medically induced coma until they could get her to House Organa and transferred to Republic military custody. The current military attaché, Jace Malcolm, had promised a ship was waiting anxiously for their prisoner, as it was rare that a Sith was captured alive. Snowstorms moving over the mountains made airspeeder traffic treacherous, so the Baron had approved the switch to ground transit. Snowdrifts blew up around them from the downward force of their passage.

A flash and a loud bang suddenly rocked the speeder. Flames belched from the wounded engine as it struggled to maintain power, sparking as it dragged along the rocky ground. The driver maintained control of the now tilting vehicle as well as he could while bringing them to a stop. The next red bolt exploded through the windscreen, killing him instantly. Instinctively the other soldiers had bailed from the vehicle, searching for cover from their unseen assailant.

The Alde captain crouched, scanning the area. “Get command on the line!” She started to move toward the others when her head snapped backward. Smoke drifted from remains of her helmet.

“Where is he!?”

“Shut up and stay low, Corporal!” His companion angrily whispered. They moved to the back of the speeder to regroup. Calm had settled over the area again, save for the breeze and the low crackle of the smoldering engine. Snowflakes swirled lazily around them, settling on their armor and speeder edges. There were no Thul or Ulgo troops that they could see, let alone civilian traffic.

Snowflakes just ahead seemed to part unnaturally around what could only be described at a transparent shadow. Around the edges the scenery bent and stretched in the light. The Corporal stared at it curiously, hesitating too long before realizing the danger. He had just opened his mouth when the shadow shimmered and became a black-suited figure. With lightning speed, the intruder wrapped his arm around the unaware soldier’s neck, placing a blade against the exposed flesh.

The Corporal raised his rifle, unsure if he could take the shot without killing his comrade. “Who are you?” There was no response, just a pistol appearing in the stranger’s hand. A bolt struck him in the chest, sending searing pain through his body as everything went black.

Wrapping the pistol arm around the hostage’s body, the figure slashed the soldier’s throat in one smooth motion. Blood stained the nearby snowdrift as the body spun away and hit the ground. Standing amongst the destruction, he scanned for reinforcements. Finding none, he approached the medical pod, leaning over Jetri’s sleeping face to check her vitals following the attack. _Still strong_. Considering her extensive injuries, it had to be kolto drips and pure rage keeping her alive. _How far you’ve fallen_. But he had his orders, and failure or Jetri’s death would be fatally unacceptable.

He keyed his comm unit “Objective in hand. Moving to extraction.” A remotely controlled speeder bike came around the bend, stopping in front of him. It only took a couple minutes to transfer the pod for transport.

Back behind the speeder, the Corporal’s eyes sprung open as he regained consciousness. His face was wet with melted snow and mud spattered his armor from where he landed. Their attacker was gone, disappearing as quickly as he had appeared. Taking a deep and rattling breath, he slowly rolled over and started crawling toward the wreckage, hoping the comm was still functioning.

#### Do’Thun

#### 

Dropping out of hyperspace, a gas giant filled the viewport, its swirling clouds a mix of yellows and browns. They spotted the shuttle flying erratically with three Imperial fighters in hot pursuit. In the distance, a single destroyer sat silhouetted in front of the glowing blue gem of the oceanic moon. Its guns remained silent, relying on the smaller ships to complete the task. Jae activated shields and angled the ship toward the fighters, hoping to catch them unawares.

Drawing to firing range, beams lanced from the cannons. One ship exploded immediately after taking a direct hit. Its wingmen tried to pull out of the line of fire, but the shots clipped another’s wing, sending it spinning wildly off into the third. As the fighters crumpled, the frigates’ turbolasers opened up, turning the space around them thick with fire. Another swarm of fighters launched from the hangar behind them, responding to the new threat.

“Shuttle Tybir, this is Ascension. We’ll try to give you what cover we can.” Ashnox broadcast over an open channel. It meant that the Imperials could hear them as well, but they were out of options for communication. “One of our ships will retrieve you on the far side.”

“Oh, thank you! Absolutely brilliant!”

“This is Proteus.” The secure channel lit up. “We’re prepped and waiting for you.”

“Acknowledged.” He turned to Jae. “Think you can slow that frigate down?”

“Prepare to be impressed.” She said, kicking the ship into a tight turn. Looping back, Ascension leveled its bow directly at the enemy ship and accelerated. Jae held down the trigger. It took a few moments for the fighters to react, as they attempted to avoid the incoming ship. It was not fast enough, as a number of them exploded. Blue flashes lit up the cockpit as incoming fire deflected off of the shields.

Although the Terminus-class Destroyers were far from the largest ships in the Imperial fleet, they acted as the primary workhorses. Built as a dedicated warship, the wedge-shaped ships were used for a number of tasks such as escort missions, search and destroy, or transporting important Imperial figures. Luckily, their target had turned to release its fighters, making itself a larger surface. The ships were built with stronger armor on the bow for direct combat with other capital ships, but not further back near the hangars.

When they seemed to be getting too close for comfort, Jae slammed her hand down on the console. Ascension’s weapons systems were built for defense, but still deadly. All four missiles launched simultaneously, twisting as they headed for the frigate. Although the Imperial shields absorbed two of the explosions, the others slammed into the hull on the port side, tearing ragged holes and starting internal fires. Ashnox let out a whoop as they impacted.

Not wanted to waste any more time risking the ship, Jae killed power and flipped back over. As the fighters began to regroup, she forced the sublight engines to their limit and chased after the fleeing shuttle. Her maneuver was well-timed, as another destroyer and a monstrous Harrower-class dreadnought dropped out of hyperspace moments later. _No, not dropped – almost shimmered into existence_.

“How are we holding up?” Ashnox scanned the controls to determine the distance they had created from their pursuers. Ahead, the shuttle’s rear glowed red, its sublight engines at full power. Green beams continued to streak by in quick succession.

“Not good.” Jae said, trying to evade as much of the incoming fire as she could. “Systems can’t take much more of this.”

As if on cue, loud bangs shook the ship as the shields failed. The impacts would have thrown them from their seats, if not for the restraints. The space outside spun violently, the hammerhead-shaped transport and shuttle disappearing from view. Jae wrenched the controls, using all her strength to try and stop the spinning. Slowly, painfully, the ship stabilized. They were drifting off course with their momentum lost.

Alarm klaxons blaring through the ship made it hard to think, let alone fight. The lights flickered erratically. Fire suppression systems had automatically switched on to stop the smoldering in the engine room, but the damage was extensive. Smoke was filling the main compartment, and the starboard engine was losing power. Chances were high the hyperdrive was inoperable as well.

“We’re out of time. Shields are gone, the ship’s taken critical damage. We can't stay on station.” In a command decision, Jae sealed the bridge to keep them from the fumes. It would also protect them if there was a hull breach, but she pushed the thought of being sucked into the vacuum of space from her mind.

“They're almost docked!” Ashnox countered, gesturing to the shuttle, “We just have to give them a little more time!”

Jae’s eyes blazed with frustration as she focused on the console and activated the comm channel. “Shuttle Tybir, what is your status?”

“Looks like we're almost in the clear, Ascension!” The voice swelled with hope. “Thank you for your assist-”

A fireball engulfed the shuttle, disintegrating everyone on board. The shockwave alone threw the now vulnerable Ascension off course, pelting it with fragments of durasteel. Righting themselves yet again, Ashnox and Jae stared in mute horror at what was a dozen lives. As the light from the blast dimmed, they could see a sleek, flat, sinister-looking ship climbing away from the wreckage. There was no mistaking the outline. A Fury-class Interceptor, used exclusively by Sith lords. It spun away from them, almost dancing through the remnants.

“So close.” A deathly looking helmeted figure appeared on the open channel, its eyes glowing a menacing red. “How does your failure feel, Jedi? Did you truly think you could save them?” The voice came through deep and mechanical, and the laugh grated in their ears.

Jae was already pushing the ship to what was left of its limits as it headed for the Proteus. “Ash, it's over. We have to go.”

Ashnox’s voice sounded cold and distant, even to himself. “Those were innocent people you just murdered.”

“They were enemies of the Emperor. Traitors.” The glowing eyes stared unfeeling through the connection, and Ashnox felt a chill run through him. “Ooh, such anger.” the voice purred, “There's a darkness in you. I appreciate your spirit but dying here would spoil what’s to come. Run home while you can, Jedi. I look forward to meeting you in person soon.”

“I’m sure it’ll end differently than you imagine.” He retorted quietly, killing the call. Outside, the interceptor appeared to be returning to the damaged fleet, and their turbolasers fell silent. The normal vibration of the ship had become an uneven shudder as it struggled to maintain course.

“Proteus, this is Ascension. We’re docking in fifteen seconds. As soon as we have lock, punch it!” Jae was furious. Sith Lords, a failed mission, Ashnox’s hero complex, and her ship one misstep away from blowing apart. She would deal with all that later. For now, she had to keep them alive.

“Roger that!” Closing the last of the distance was tricky, especially with one engine completely shut down. Jae rerouted what little power she could from the weapons to their limited life support and regeneration of the shields. There was no time for proper landing procedures. They were coming in too fast, their repulsors unreliable at best. The impact on was enough to rattle their teeth as the landing gear screeched a sickening metal-on-metal sound. As soon as the thud of the docking clamps echoed through the hull, the transport made the jump, space stretching all around them.


	8. Nursing Wounds

### 08︱Nursing Wounds

#### Hangar A23

#### 

#### Carrick Station

“One stabilizer gone, two more shredded. Hyperdrive motivator’s cracked. There’s stress fractures on a handful of the bulkheads, and the escape overstressed the main electrical conduits. We’re just lucky we didn’t have a hull breach.” Jae looked back at the emergency crews that surrounded Ascension, making sure to lock down any leaks or put out the last of the smoldering fires. Dropping all of the doors had helped triage the ship, protecting the cargo hold and containing any mess to specific areas.

Ashnox sighed and tried to be optimistic. “Looks like the Force was with us.”

“No.” Jae spun on him. “Don’t you dare pull that. We barely survived.” She motioned to the ugly black scars jaggedly carved across the formerly white and blue body. “I love you, and I normally trust your judgement, but you almost got us killed.”

“Saving those people was the right thing to do.”

“But we didn’t.” She snapped. “The ship is built to handle a fight against a few pirates harassing a transport, not take on the whole Empire. That whole Jedi being pacifistic thing.” She put her hand on his arm. “We need to do better next time. We can’t take a risk like that again.”

Ashnox nodded. “You’re right. I just… I couldn’t just let them go undefended.”

“I know.” She lifted his chin slightly with her finger. “You know you’re a bit too noble sometimes, right?” He stood silently, his face solemn and his mind obviously turning everything over. Jae tried to be proactive. “We can fix her, but repairs are going to take weeks. And that’s me being optimistic for once.”

“What do you need from me? Can I help?”

“Not really.” Jae admitted. “This is something I need to do myself. But I’m sure Fiira is going to want to know about the Sith lord that almost killed us.”

He groaned as the full weight of what he had to do dawned on him. “She’s not going to be happy about the ship either.”

“C’mon,” grabbing her things, she took his arm, “I think you owe me some kolto and a good meal. Then we can deal with this.”

“Deal.” 

Carrick Station was the main staging area for the Republic Fleet, and a hub of transport shuttles bearing soldiers, Jedi, and civilians to and from the Republic capital and Jedi sanctum on Tython. Formerly known as Outpost 22, it was named after Zayne Carrick, a one-time Jedi Padawan and hero of the Mandalorian Wars. As it was critical to Republic operations, the space station was guarded at all times by a Republic fleet of a minimum of three Valor-class cruisers, four Thranta-class corvettes and a few Wanderer-class transports. 

Inside the central floor was a circular area filled with shops, tradesmen, and gear merchants. A large central cantina area that served the constant flow of personnel through the station with bar and food services that never closed. The flashing signs and constant business gave it a party-like atmosphere. Other levels held dozens of hangars for freighters, dropships, commercial and military transport shuttles, and even starfighter bays to protect the station against attack. Luckily, Ascension was docked in one of the private hangars, which kept it away from both prying eyes and any less-than-reputable individuals that might be wandering around. Not that it would be worth a thief’s time at this point, but one could make quite a few credits on salvaged parts.

The pair ate quietly at the creatively named Fleet Cantina, neither one quite ready to discuss the attack. Ashnox tapped away at his datapad between bites. A holo would have been faster, but her preferred to type out his full report in text. It reduced the chance of missing important details, as well as avoiding Tans’s disappointed look for just a little bit longer. Once completed, he could send it directly from the small Jedi Enclave spaces. 

Jae just seemed lost in thought, like she was building a city in her mind. Probably for the best, as that was how she logically worked through her problems. As she finished her food, Jae squeezed his hand. It was the most affection she could give him so publicly. 

“I’m going to go pick up supplies. Good luck with Fiira.”

“Thanks.” He chuckled nervously. “Meet you back at the ship when I’m done.”

#### Jedi Enclave

#### Carrick Station

A message flashed urgently at the top of his queue. _Master Tans_. That took far less time than he expected. Would it be too much to hope for a simple 'Thank you for letting me know?' Ashnox’s spirits dropped soon after he began reading.

_Happy to hear you’re both safe, but disconcerting overall. I’ll message Jae about what’s needed for repairs._

_I have bad news. The injured apprentice disappeared from custody a few hours after you left. According to our local SIS contact, Alde soldiers were transporting her to a Republic shuttle when their speeder was disabled in an apparent ambush. The only witness claims they were attacked by a ‘ghost.’ Medical staff aren’t sure what to make of his claims, as he was critically wounded, and it might have been the kolto talking. Regardless, the apprentice has disappeared, and no one knows who might have known when and where to strike. Do you have any insight into this attack?_

She had attached the official report to the message, complete with holoimages of the scene. It was clearly a well-planned ambush that gave the victims no chance to react. A ghost implied Rist, as Ashnox doubted it was an actual specter. The wounds appeared to be from a blaster as well. _What did they miss? Why would Rist let Thul go through with an attack just to strike later?_ Something still was not adding up, and there was no way Jetri had escaped alone with her injuries. He noticed one final line at the bottom:

_Also, the High Council has requested a meeting to discuss. Stand by for final details from Tython. –Tans_

Ashnox leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh. Not the attention he was looking for today. _At least it can’t get worse, right?_ On the bright side, there would be a chance of getting Ascension out of dry dock, rather than into the scrap heap.

#### Ascension

#### 

Jae sighed as she entered the operations center in the middle of the ship. Night, or what was considered the night cycle, had fallen on the station. Most of the emergency personnel, mechanics, and docking workers were either at the bar or home with their families. The result was a strange lack of activity in comparison to when they had been towed in. Ambient light from the hangar’s ceiling cast beams through the skylights in the powered down room. What used to be their main living space. Debris was still strewn around the room from the damage they received. Crates lay overturned next to the cargo alcove. Exposed wiring like the tentacles of an angry beast stuck out from blackened panels. Jae ran her finger along the communications console, leaving marks in the fire suppressant dust that had settled on everything.

It felt cold. Lifeless. Strange. Especially so following her triage, which had redirected the thermal controls to just the bridge. Space was cold, and it seemed to have sunk into the bones of the ship. This was their home, even more than her apartment on Coruscant, and it churned her stomach to see it like this.

But it would never happen again. Jae had told Ashnox the ship could be repaired, but it needed to be more than that. It needed to be better and more powerful. They were not on diplomatic missions. Next time they needed to be ready to fight – and win. She started making a checklist in her head of what she would need, and what would be ideal to make this ship battle-worthy. _Shields, for one. Electronic warfare package. Expanded missile batteries. Better quality armor…_

Brushing off the couch seats, she sat at the table to focus. Funding would be an issue, but if Ashnox’s vague call to her after checking his messages was any indication, Fiira might just be their salvation. More than just credits, she knew what was coming. She had been banging the drum for years that peace would not last – that the Republic, and especially the Jedi – needed to be ready for the Empire to attack. If there was one Jedi to partner with, it would be her favorite Togruta.

Reaching in her pocket, she produced the holoimage of the ship’s schematics and stared at it. _Lots of work to do._

#### Enclave Meeting Room

#### Carrick Station

Ashnox paced the sparse, round room, deep in thought. The council was not prone to making social calls, which meant his situation was especially serious. The round holoprojectors hung in a semi-circle around the ceiling, staring at him in silent judgement. He worked to push away the tendrils of anxiety that crept into his thoughts. Waiting was always the hardest part, particularly when it was unclear how the Masters would react. Not well, that much seemed obvious.

 _Focus_. He took a deep breath. The floor of the room had swirling bronze patterns across its mostly gray surface, twisting and winding. Somehow it seemed odd, such a unique aesthetic request to add to for a simple room on a space station. Who knew the order could still surprise him with its eccentricity? He had seen similar designs in the temple on Coruscant, during his frequent trips to the library. The structure was nothing but memories now.

A two-tone ring made him jump. _No backing out now_. Standing in the center of the circular platform, his hand lingered over the answer button as another ring filled the space. Five blue-tinged figures shimmered to life in front of him, ghostlike in their appearance. Master Tans stood separate from the other holograms, likely still in her office on Coruscant.

“Hello, Ashnox.” The woman in the center had dark and intricately braided hair, touched by gray in spots. Her light eyes strikingly intense yet conveyed peace. The Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Satele Shan, came from a line of powerful force users, but had earned her coveted position over years of distinguished service. Instead of robes, Shan wore a distinctive sleeveless brown tunic with jutting shoulder pads, elaborately patterned across the torso. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright. The Force was with us.” Ashnox kept his tone professional, feeling out the conversation. Part of him cringed at repeating the adage, remembering how Jae had snapped at him for putting them in danger. It was impulse, but perhaps that is what got him into this situation.

“I assume you know why we wanted to speak to you?”

“Master Shan, if you’ll let me explain-”

“There’s no need to explain. We read your report of the incident, and understand why you decided to assist, but you know peace is tenuous. Attacking Imperial ships risked destroying what we’ve been protecting all these years.” Shan’s voice remained calm and flat yet firm. The lack of heat or anger only made the scolding resonate more. _How does she do that?_ Ashnox had to admit he was impressed by her control. It was clear why she led the Council. Shan seemed to read his mind. “However, don’t mistake this for blindness to Sith schemes. Years of fighting have shown their way is deception, and Alderaan sadly is a perfect example. Master Braga?”

Tol Braga was a Kel Dor and required to wear an antiox breath mask when not on his home planet. It amplified his naturally quiet voice and gave him a slightly synthetic sound. “Master Tans may have informed you about the young Sith’s disappearance, but tragedy has struck. Count Alde is dead.”

“What?” Ashnox exclaimed. “I just saw him!”

“After you left, the Sith used a secret weapon known as the ‘Death Mark’ laser to assassinate him at Castle Organa. We’re unsure if this is the real assassination plot, and we somehow missed it. Considering the Sith disappeared around the same time, especially when so gravely injured… It cannot be a coincidence. We need to tread carefully.”

 _Well, that shot down the theory about Rist_. "And the Baron?"

"He is safe."

“We need to go back. I need to go back.” He corrected. “If there are still threats, I should go face them.”

Master Syo Bakarn shook his head. “No.”

He turned to look at the figure furthest to the left. “No? House Alde and the Organa war effort relied on our help to protect their forces and the upcoming peace summit.”

Stroking his bushy goatee, the broad-shouldered man seemed conflicted. “We have sent other Jedi to investigate both the Death Mark and to protect the summit. This is a very delicate situation. Be patient, Ashnox.”

“In situations like this, too many knights lose sight of the code and give in to the dark side.” A gravelly voice cut in. The lean figure had close-cropped hair, and a scar ran down his weathered cheek. “It might be best for you to return to Tython. I fear you may go looking for vengeance against this mystery Sith.” Jaric Kaedan was known as the Order’s Watchman. A skilled warrior famous for defeating the Dread Masters in the last war, he was known for his vigilance against any threats from within. This was one day Ashnox wished he were a little less cautious.

“There’s no need to worry, Master Kaedan. I have my priorities in order.” That was mostly truthful. Ashnox could not deny the thought had crossed his mind a few times in the last couple days, but it was crazy to go after such a powerful Sith blindly. Right now, without a functioning ship or any semblance of a plan, he knew would be killed for sure. He needed more than the Force and a couple allies to succeed.

Bakarn opened his arms in a welcoming pose. “I must agree with Jaric. A return to Tython might be the best option. Perhaps you could teach here at the Academy, as you have not yet taken a Padawan. The extra responsibility might be good for you.” The other Masters, including Grand Master Shan, nodded in agreement.

“What would you suggest I teach?” So that was their ulterior motive – _a Padawan_. Getting caught in a fight was merely the catalyst. Not that he could blame them. Most Jedi chose to take a Padawan within a few years of earning their Knighthood. It completed the circle between teaching and learning by helping the Order. Mentorship itself took on a parent/child relationship, when it was frowned upon to have children of their own. Ashnox understood why the system worked, he just had no interest in it. Running around the galaxy on missions was hard enough without worrying over a novice, especially when they might reveal his relationship with Jae…

“You’ve done great work countering the Sith and criminal elements, blending in to complete your objectives.” Tol Braga’s face was hard to read behind his breather. “Perhaps a course on investigation and intelligence gathering would be useful for our students. We as Jedi sometimes neglect important skills that have nothing to do with the Force, and I believe we suffer for it.”

Master Braga had a point but going back to Tython was the worst option. Stuck at the Academy without his ship or Jae – away from missions that he could directly stop Sith influence – how could he accept that? His ears burned slightly as he stood silently, fighting the urge to argue. As he took a breath to respond, he looked over at Tans’s holoimage. Her eyes warned him to stay quiet with a look he knew all too well. He bit his tongue and waited.

“So we’re all in agreement?” Shan asked the group.

Tans finally broke her silence. “If I may, Grand Master.” She motioned to her former Padawan. “As Master Braga stated, Ashnox has done good work for this Council, and returning him to Tython at this junction seems unwise.”

“Oh? You have an alternate suggestion?”

“I do. I know there are currently a couple Padawans on Carrick Station, and they could use a mentor while their masters are away. Allow him to teach them while his ship is repaired. It will give him a taste of the responsibility you suggested, keep the Padawans focused on their studies, and we can deploy Ashnox back to his duties when the task is complete.”

Shan stood in thought for what seemed like an eternity, her hand on her chin. The rest of the masters stayed still while they awaited her decision.

“Well stated, Master Tans. He will be allowed to remain for now. And Ashnox, you find this acceptable?”

It was far from ideal, but he was not about to look at gift varactyl in the beak. “A fair compromise, Master. Thank you for the opportunity.”

Tans checked a datapad. “I’ll pass you the details shortly.”

“May the Force be with you.” The Grand Master nodded her farewell.

Ashnox nodded back wordlessly as the glowing figures faded away, seemingly leaving the room darker than before the call began. Sighing again, he stared at nothing, letting his mind process all that had transpired. He was half tempted to disobey orders and book a flight back to Alderaan. On the bright side, at least he was spared from returning to Tython, _but first…_

“Let’s check on Jae - then go find these Padawans.”

#### Hangar A23

Jae looked up as Ashnox returned looking pensive as he stepped over the thick power cords running up the ramp and into the command center. His features softened some upon seeing how clean this room was in comparison to the rest of the ship. Lights were on only in this room, glowing dimmer than usual. Jae set her electro-mop aside, wiping some dust from her cheek. She had gotten it most of the way back to how it looked a few days earlier. Some panels were still askew, there was still dirt and debris in the hard-to-reach areas, but it would make a perfect staging base.

“How did it go?”

“Better than it could’ve gone,” Ashnox admitted, “mostly thanks to Fiira. I’ve been tasked with giving supplemental training to a couple Padawans on the station while Ascension is out of commission. A bit on tactics and probably be gone for a few days for a special trip. It was clear the Council would rather I return to Tython and take a Padawan on full time.

Less than ideal, but Jae knew that this was the best deal they were going to receive. She fought the urge to ask about if they would get funding for repairs, but something about his demeanor gave her the impression there was more to the meeting than just saddling him with Padawans. Instead, she kept it simple. “Will we be seeing much of each other?”

“I’ll be back here to help with repairs when I’m not running lessons. Speaking of which,” he backed toward the hall, “I can start cleaning up some of the other areas of the ship while you work.” A moment later, he was gone, the sound of dragged boxes and steady clatter of objects being returned to overturned crates drifting back.

Jae stacked a few cushions she had pulled from their quarters on the couch along with a soft blanket. If she would be living here for the next few weeks, at least the couch was comfortable. More than that though, it was clean. Damage still showed, and it was a far cry from how she would prefer it, but a clean space put her mind more at ease. It gave her focus. Nudging the lid of a tool crate she had dragged in, it appeared she had not lost anything when it bounced around. Just needed food and time to work.

Activating the main holoconsole, a larger version of the ship’s schematics hovered in front of her, casting everything in a blue-white pall. She had marked the critical areas in red and damaged areas with yellow. Quite the project, but it would be room for improvement as well.

Ashnox’s head poked around the doorframe. “Oh, before I forget, Fiira said she’ll contact you about repairs. As long as we’re not installing a gold refresher and a full bar.” Disappearing again, he went back to work.

Best news she had heard all day. “Looking forward to it.”


	9. Reborn

### 09︱Reborn

#### Jedi Enclave

#### Carrick Station

One of the side rooms of the Enclave offices included a training space for sparring and meditation. Its décor was not dissimilar from the conference room where Ashnox had spoken to the Council. A couple humanoid shaped training dummies sat at one end of the rectangular space, reinforced with durable materials to take constant punishment during training sessions. Weapon cabinets held a variety of both vibroblades and training lightsabers. These ‘lightsabers’ were more of a metal rod with an energy field running along the exterior. They would provide a stinging shock and a light burn, encouraging a strong defense during sparring. Cushions sat in a pile along one wall, where the two Padawans sat, performing their daily meditations. Spotting the newcomer, the pair stood and headed toward him.

Small in stature, the female Padawan wore a light and dark brown tunic, decorated with circular patterns on her short-sleeved robe and wide, layered skirt. Tied around the top half of her face was an embroidered purple cloth. Miraluka lacked eyes, retaining only vestigial sockets, and could ‘see’ the world through the Force - an ability more commonly known as ‘Force sight’. They wore coverings as a courtesy toward other species that might be uncomfortable with their appearance. Her voice was soft and flat. “Sera Misari, Master. I look forward to your lessons.”

“And I’m Jor Kaleb.” Her companion was solidly-built, standing a good head above Ashnox. He looked young, a touch of pink in his angular, ochre cheekbones. Although he currently wore lightweight tunics and pants, heavy armor would have suited him. Choosing to wear a smooth braid behind his ear was an atypical practice among Padawans, especially in contrast to his coarse, frizzy hair.

The older Jedi relaxed a little. _Maybe this assignment won’t be so bad_. They seemed eager to do something, anything as he did. It made him wonder about the difference between the Jedi and the Sith. Jetri had been so full of rage and hatred, her mind twisted to love inflicting suffering. Yet these Padawans were only a few years younger, filled with hope, contentment, and peace. Of course, they would have their moments of frustration, anger, or sadness, but they did not let it rule their lives.

“A pleasure to meet you both.” Ashnox nodded to them. “As you know, I’ll be taking over your training for a few weeks. I value feedback, so if you have questions or need more detail on a technique, I’d be happy to explain. I’m hoping that I’ll learn as much from you two as you learn from me.”

#### Ascension

#### Hangar A23, Carrick Station

Fiira Tans’s glowing form was near life-size as it hovered in the middle of the room. She scanned a datapad. “This list… is quite extensive.” 

“That’s the point.” Jae quipped. “We need to be ready for when war returns.”

“While I don’t disagree, too many additions might take away from Ascension’s other functions.”

Jae stood with her arms folded across the chest of her sleeveless shirt. Running around the ship had her working up a sweat, and the top half of her mechanic jumpsuit hung limply over the backside of her toolbelt. “Way ahead of you, Fiira. I’ve spent the last day and a half crawling all over this ship, and that list will be the most we can add without sacrificing too much room or maneuverability. I’ll admit that we lose a little cargo capacity, but I’m pretty good with maximizing packing space.”

The Togruta sighed. “I’ll see what I can do. Some of these parts will take time to arrive at the Fleet. For now, I’ve requested a local team of mechanics to assist. Try not to drive them off.” 

Jae ignored the tease. “Thank you, Fiira. I appreciate the support. I can promise you that these upgrades will change everything.”

“May the Force be with you.”

Patience may not have been Jae’s strongest virtue, but neither was idle hands. There was still something else she could finish. Leaving her sanctuary, she headed downstairs into the cargo hold. Ashnox had cleaned up most of the mess, save for a crate in one special corner. Crouching next to her droid’s disembodied limbs and containers of small parts, the engineer began laying out the pieces for assembly. She had waited long enough with only small amounts of progress to show for it. It was time to finish her companion.

<< >>  
“So, as you can see, that’s why the Council is so insistent on completing the Trials before being awarded the rank of Jedi Knight.”

“What about you, Master Blackstar? Did you have trouble passing the Trials?” Jor Kaleb asked earnestly. Over the last few weeks he had shown himself to be the more boisterous of the two, always looking for war stories.

Ashnox held back from laughing at the question. They had him there. “To be honest, I was a rare exception that the Council allowed to skip the formal process. I can tell you all about it at some point. It’s a story that involved fighting a dark Jedi to save a Sith Inquisitor on the shadow planet of Umbara.” Both Padawans stared at him with growing interest. He attempted to get them back on track. “Now, sabers up. Let’s see if we can avoid taking any hits this time.”

His assigned drills were more focused on proper technique. Each of them had trained in different lightsaber forms for years, and it was clear they fell back into the nuances of the form they were most comfortable in as the sparring continued. Ashnox encouraged them to mix things up, improvise, to use the Force in conjunction with their blade. Training lightsabers were not lethal, just an energy field running down a metal rod, but they could deliver very uncomfortable shocks. It encouraged Padawans to keep their guard up. He could see already how different their fighting styles were. Jor was quick to press the offensive with heavy strikes, where Sera was much more defensive, wearing him down as she moved around the room. Ashnox saw a good opportunity for a lesson.

"Hold for a moment. So, you're facing a hostile opponent. Strong-willed, powerful, armored. Perhaps they have a speed or armament advantage. What do you do?" Ashnox glanced around, even though the question was rhetorical. "A Guardian might charge in, saber drawn. By using power and keeping on the move, they'd hope to overwhelm their opponent. A Consular, in contrast, would use techniques like Force Push or Project to knock the target off balance. Weaken their offense to where they might be talked down, or if required, struck down."

"What about the Sentinels?" Jor interjected.

Ashnox smiled. "You see where we're headed, Padawan. A Sentinel trains to be both a solid duelist and powerful Force user but aims to learn about other skills as well. To fight smart, or to avoid the fight altogether. Let's talk about our hypothetical opponent again. A Sentinel might start by drawing focus to their saber, before tossing a flash grenade. The light and sound can disorient just enough to allow you to close the distance - then you can decide whether the threat needs to be incapacitated or killed. Remember: your goal in any fight is to end it as quickly as possible. Prolonged fights are a risk to both you and innocent bystanders."

Sera nodded knowingly. “I’ve learned a bit about this before, as my master is a Sentinel like you.”

“Oh? Who’s your master?”

“Master Sanna-”

Ashnox’s raised his head suddenly. “Loke Sanna?”

“Do you know her?”

“Only by reputation. She’s one of the finest blades in the Order.” He lifted the training sabers from the rack. “I’m surprised she hasn’t joined the Jedi Council as Battlemaster.”

A smile formed at the edge of Sera’s lips. “My master and the Council… don’t always see things the same way.”

“Ah.” He could sympathize. It made him wonder what he could teach them that they might not have seen before. _She would make an excellent addition to Sixth Line_. “Speaking of which, the Council didn’t mention where your masters were sent or why.”

Jor spoke up, determination growing as he spoke. “Athiss, I believe. Master Wynn was cryptic, but something about a powerful dark side entity that was too dangerous for us to be there. I think we could’ve handled it. They might need our help!”

“Trust that your masters know best on this one.” He motioned toward them. “Sabers up. Let’s run it again.”

<< >>  
Twisted armor plating thunked as it dropped to the deck in a pile of similarly damaged parts. Bulk loader droids dragged the scrap metal to one side of the hangar for transport to recycling facilities at the shipyards on Kuat. Jae watched their oversized forms through a new hole in the ship as she sipped from a bottle of water. Once the last of the damaged panels had been removed, she could finally unpack the new crates that sat just outside the boarding ramp. Sure, when she finished the ship would not compare with an assault ship like the Thunderclap but having triple the missile capacity and an electronic warfare suite to throw off targeting would make them a force to be reckoned with.

One long, thin crate in particular held her interest – a proton torpedo launcher. They were built for far larger ships, and she would only ever have one shot on board at a time. Even the option of a hidden sucker punch excited her though.

Mechanics had been working rotating shifts to replace the hyperdrive, fuse cracked bulkheads, and rewire overloaded circuits. _Slow progress, but progress nonetheless_. Surprisingly, they were a diverse group of both aliens and humans, in contrast to the predominantly human patrons wandering the main halls. Most of the workers were cordial enough, and Jae had only had words with one foreman the week prior, when he had cut corners in making repairs to the life support system in the interest of time. A mistake that could kill everyone on board if it failed. Luckily for him, she won that argument, or he would have found himself napping on the hangar floor.

 _He still might_ , she thought, taking another sip of water.

#### Republic Military Headquarters

#### Galactic City, Coruscant

“…and that’s why we’ll be adding a refresher course on holonet dos and don’ts later this week.” At the head of the room, a man in military uniform was pacing as he spoke, one hand behind his back while the other gesticulated like he was conducting an orchestra. A holoprojector on one wall displayed a list of topics. It was the only light in the otherwise dark room now that the large metal shades were drawn, making it hard for Romat to pay attention. Reaching back, she massaged the base of her neck with her fingers to try and wake herself up. Her last caf was hours ago, and she was well overdue for another. _Honestly though, anytime was a good time for another caf_. “We’ve made great progress on many of our training metrics, as you can see, but we need to keep up this pace to get past the seventy percent complete mark. Lieutenant?”

“Thank you, Commander. A wonderful brief, as always.” One of the officers from the administration brigade stepped up to the podium. Romat rolled her eyes. He mainly ran these meetings and loved the sound of his own voice. It would be another hour at least. Sadly, it was not quite dark enough to get away with sleeping through the rest of the meeting. She stifled a yawn. “Now, just to build on what the Commander was saying, all of you will also be required to take the course on Responsible Financial Planning. It’s still a yearly requirement. We’ll be offering two sessions: One tomorrow and the other…”

Romat wanted to walk out. Hit the gym. Clean her quarters. Literally anything else. _Was this what I signed up for? Sitting in yet another briefing covering administrative files and training courses, rather than getting out and stopping threats_. Recruiters had sold her on standing up to defend the Republic against all threats. Not that she expected they would be fully truthful while trying to get her to sign up. Unlike the holoads, not every soldier would be storming trenches or boarding an enemy warship- but these endless briefings were painful. Between this and her assigned sentry duty by the Jedi representative even a little closer to any front line seemed appealing. Master Tans was nice enough, but even she traveled off-planet in her duties.

“As you can see, since the financial planning course was put in place, our troopers have shown remarkable decreases in repossessed speeders, bankruptcy assistance, and financial-based court martials.”

“Which means our forces are better prepared as a fighting force.” The commander broke in.

“Precisely, sir.” A nod from the Lieutenant. “Saving the Republic vital time and money.”

Where would she go? _Ryloth would be nice_. Not the terrain maybe, but at least she could practice her Twi’leki. Or even Kashyyyk, just to get back to nature. Years had passed since the last time she had seen a proper forest. Not the arboretum parks that some of the upper-class areas of Coruscant liked to frequent, but a true forest. Clean air, soft earth, and cool shade from the wroshyr branches. Quiet. Actual quiet, without the buzz of airspeeders and constant crowds. A place where she could actually think. _This is sounding more and more like an amazing vacation_. Romat assumed there was some sort of outpost there alongside local Wookie forces. Might be worth checking into deployment openings, if this meeting ended before her retirement ceremony.

One thing was certain though. She needed to get off Coruscant, wherever that took her.

#### Crystalheart

#### Carrick Station

Lifting gently off of the deck, the older-model shuttle known as ‘Crystalheart’ drifted through the hangar shielding. For as lazily as the Republic Fleet ships hung in the distance, there was a busyness to the scene. Smaller ships came and went, suddenly popping up as they dropped out of hyperspace. Beacons kept the traffic mostly orderly. A distant star was eclipsed at first by one of the larger ships before filling the cockpit with bright, white light. Almost immediately the polarization filters kicked in to regain visibility.

Ashnox maneuvered them around the outside of the space station, angling himself toward their destination in the Unknown Regions. Watching the last of the station disappear from view, his mind turned to Jae. She had seemed fine when they parted ways, her mind fixated solely on the ship and her projects. She was always an unstoppable force when she found something to set her mind against. Even for their typically sweet goodbye, he hoped he had not been too distant with all the recent training. After all the time together on the ship, they were used to spend much of their time together, working as a team.

He had the impression that she sometimes thought it was better when he was not around. _Not forever – just for a little while_. Let her focus that much more, without the everyday distractions.

 _Worry about it when you get back_ , he thought to himself. For now, he had to get to Ilum. Their ship was specially outfitted for this trip with spare parts and other essentials. Finding one’s crystal and building your first lightsaber was a major rite of passage for young Jedi. There was ceremony to it, forcing students to look inward in their quest to find a crystal that called to them, that fit the Jedi they were meant to become. The caves drew out a Padawan’s impatience, pride, fear, frustration, and had them overcome it if they hoped to succeed. Few, if any, Jedi knew what color their blade would be before the crystal was in their hands. Blue and green were the most common, but his own saber proved that anything was possible. 

Although this trip was usually taken with one’s Master, perhaps it was more fitting to do it like this. It encouraged independence and was helping multiple Padawans at once. At least that was what he told himself. As the navicomputer showed confirmation of their route, Ashnox pulled back on the controls, making the stars stretch and warp once again.

#### Ascension

In the cargo hold, Jae stepped back to look over her work. Sweat glistened on her brow as she tossed the hydrospanner into her tool crate with an echoing clatter. Her muscles ached from crouching, lifting, and balancing herself to assemble everything. It had taken months to requisition even the basic components piecemeal. Harder still when they were not commonly available to just any Republic citizen. Her adventures with Ashnox across the Galaxy had helped as well, taking her to military stations, high-end merchants, and more questionably legitimate dealers than she could count.

Trading and bartering, she had obtained reinforced joints, cortosis-weave chassis armoring, and a top-of-the-line intelligence matrix. The markets on Alderaan had netted her the final piece, a set of experimental combat drives. The finished droid was a bulky humanoid decorated with a swirling mix of metallic oranges and reds, appearing flame-like in their design. Bits of silver shone from between the panels and along the inner workings. It adapted the stock designs into something unique, beautiful, and slightly intimidating to behold. Jae wondered to herself if she was being too protective of her creation with the combat modifications, or just knew the kind of trouble they routinely found.

Pulling one last item from the crate, she turned over the round object in her hands. A memory core, and the one thing that would give this whole project life. It had seen better days, the surface scratched and slightly dented. Discoloration marked where the manufacturer’s plaque has been torn from its surface. Jae had carried the core for a few years now, and it felt good to finally have a place to put it. Plugging in the loose wires, she closed the armored panel.

Taking a deep breath, she flipped the power switch and stood back. _Always safer to make some room during initial activation_. Excitement and anxiety flowed in equal measure as she watched expectantly. There was a quiet buzz and whir of gears as the droid came to life. Slight twitches here and there as systems registered. The fingered hands flexed automatically, and the large, single visual sensor lit up a bright turquoise. The head turned back and forth to scan the room for sensory input. Finally, it settled on Jae and seemed to bore into her with its gaze.

“Engineer Doraan. It appears you are safe. Status report?”

A grin spread across her face. “Welcome back, Emtoo. We have a lot to talk about.”  



	10. Whispers on the Wind

### 10︱Whispers on the Wind

#### 3642 BBY

#### Jedi Temple Ruins

#### Eastern Ice Shelf, Ilum

“We’re here.”

Steam rose in billowing clouds from the scarf wrapped around Ashnox’s face as he knelt in the snow. It was painfully frigid on this hillside. Even with his thick hooded jacket and pants, the cold seeped deep into his bones. He unconsciously rubbed his gloved hands together in an attempt to warm them without success. It was a brilliantly clear night, and stars swirled alongside multicolored nebulas and the thick arms of the galaxy above them. Perhaps it was the view that kept some members of the Order stationed here. It had to be more than just the adegan crystals that filled the crust of the planet. 

Ahead was the old stone façade of the Jedi Temple, built into the ice. Snow clung to the ledges and cracks, blown by the wind. Two large statues of hooded figured flanked the door, their surfaces rough and pitted from centuries of arctic wind. The shattered windows used to display vibrant mosaics of the Jedi and the power of the light but were destroyed like so many other sites in a Sith attack during the war. Ilum was a symbol of Jedi learning and power, which made it a perfect target. Most of the Jedi contingent on the planet were wiped out in the assault, and the temple was left abandoned, with now only a hollow darkness inside.

Pushing open the already ajar doors, snow drifted and swirled in the former main hall. Furniture still lay strewn about the room like a child’s discarded toys. It was below freezing inside, but the protection from the winds made it far more bearable.

Sera spoke up from behind him as they shook off the cold. "So, I have to ask. What did you mean by avoiding the fight altogether? I assume you had an example you were going to share."

He turned back to the Padawans, noting again how opposite they could be. Sera had insisted on traditional cold-weather Jedi robes, merely thick cloth lined with wampa fur. Ashnox could not imagine the garment was very warm, but she seemed comfortable enough. Jor, on the other hand, stuck to surplus military survival gear. Not as aesthetically pleasing, but battle-tested and woven with heating filaments.

"Yes. Yes, I did. So, perhaps your objective is hiding in a store, or a casino VIP area, or even an apartment. I've found hiring a serving Droid or ordering food to the front door makes an excellent distraction. While answering the door or investigating the disturbance a false delivery causes allows you to come in from the opposite direction, whether back door or window."

"Clever."

"Like I've tried to teach you both, it's about thinking outside the Force, outside your natural tunnel vision- sorry Sera for the expression- to keep yourselves safe."

“Speaking of tunnels,” Jor pointed past him, “is that our way into the caves?”

Through a rounded archway that appeared cut into the rough stone, a staircase descended into the darkness.

“I believe it is. Are you two ready?”

#### Hangar A23

#### Carrick Station

M2-D7 stared at his new hands yet again, flexing the servos and pistons, the aperture of his visual receptor widening and contracting. Jae could not blame him. Being brought back to life, in a new body, years after deactivation… Droids may not be the same as organics, but it was still a lot to process. It was part of why she was waiting to reintroduce weaponry, his rifle remained stashed in a cargo locker.

“This uni- I.” True individuality was a distinction that still seemed to be hard to grasp. “I still do not understand these new sensory inputs.”

“They're called emotions, Emtoo. Part of the expanded processors I installed. They're meant to set you free. Sometimes they can be annoying, but mostly it will give you a better understanding of organics. From now on, no more memory wipes, no blind loyalty programming. You can make your own decisions. It will take some time to get used to, but I'd like you to travel with us. See the Galaxy from more than a warship's cargo hold.”

“I accept.” He answered simply. “Thank you, Engineer Doraan, for repairing me.”

“Jae is fine, Emtoo. And it was my pleasure. Back on Taris, you sacrificed yourself to save me. Without you, I would be a rakghoul or food. Rebuilding you just makes us even.”

M2 nodded sharply in affirmation, before standing and wandering off to explore the rest of the ship. Jae watched him walk off, before following at a distance. He meandered, entering each room before scanning it for his databanks, and moving on. Upon reaching the Captain’s quarters, he lingered on personal effects recently returned to the shelves. 

“This ship is aesthetically pleasing. I will… enjoy my time here.”

#### Crystal Caves

#### Ilum

“I look forward to seeing what color your crystals end up becoming. Before I send you off into the caves though, I’d like to leave you with the ancient mantra the masters gave me:

_The crystal is the heart of the blade_

_The heart is the crystal of the Jedi_

_The Jedi is the crystal of the Force_

_The Force is the blade of the heart_

_All are intertwined; the crystal, the blade, the Jedi_

_We are one._

Now grab your gear and remember to be patient. May the Force be with you both.” Ashnox gave them a smirk as they headed through the stone gateway. They were solid students, and he had no doubt they would find what they were looking for.

One of the nearby rocks had been shaped by ancient masters into a seat with a bowl-like quality. It would be cold and not especially comfortable, but better than sitting on the icy floor. Setting his pack down, Ashnox climbed into position folded his legs underneath him. Encouraging patience was as much for himself as the Padawans. He assumed waiting in a frigid cavern was meant to be a test for masters. The expansive chamber was drafty and quiet, save for the haunting sounds of the caverns shifting. Closing his eyes, he worked to quiet his mind and meditate. The trick was not to purge one’s mind of all thoughts, but to let the thoughts float like a stream.

He sighed. _Harder than it sounded sometimes_ , especially when he only occasionally attempted. Every time his mind began to quiet, his thoughts would go back to Jae and the events on Alderaan. The Sith ambushing their ship and murdering occupants of the shuttle. Anger welled up inside him at the thought. It was almost like he could hear the voices around him. Silence had a way of being thunderous, more so when he was introspective. If only they had a few more seconds, the shuttle might have been saved. Ashnox took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is know-_

There it was again. Whispers floating on the wind. Coming from everywhere and nowhere, gingerly crawling into his ears. Across his mind. Opening his eyes, he found himself alone.

Standing, Ashnox checked for his lightsaber and began searching for the source. A crack in the ice had mysteriously formed in part of the sheer wall, creating a draft with only darkness beyond it. There was no doubt though that this was the source of what he heard.

Squeezing through the gap, the voices increased in volume, terrified and wailing in pain. Ashnox tried to move faster in spite of the narrow ice tunnel. Turning the corner, he emerged into a large metal hangar. Fires burned everywhere, putting off incredible heat as they danced across the pools of fuel leaking from the wreckage of a ship. It was hard to see anything through the rippling light.

Taking off in a sprint, Ashnox kept an eye out for any survivors. There were already a few bodies scattered around, mostly dismembered Republic troopers in dark armor and a couple aliens he did not recognize. Breaking through the worst of the flames, he stopped in horror. The destroyed ship was Ascension. It looked like an explosion had torn it apart from the inside. Anyone on board would not have stood a chance at survival.

"No..." was all he could manage.

Along with the debris, there were many more corpses here. Stev lay closest to his feet, her eyes glassy and two blaster holes in her chest. Her face remained frozen in a mask of fear. That Zabrak trooper from Coruscant, Sergeant Romat, was slumped over a nearby cargo crate, smoke rising from her exposed skin. He took a few steps closer, already knowing the path he was on.

At the edge of what used to be the boarding ramp, Jae's body leaned against one of the support struts. Her face and clothes were streaked with ash. Her eyes were closed, like she was merely sleeping. Fighting tears, Ashnox fell to his knees. A long, blackened slash ran diagonally across her chest. Ragged flesh and singed fabric let off an acrid smell.

They were dead... All of them. _But how? And why am I not dead as well?_

The mechanical laugh came from behind him, making Ashnox leap in surprise. "Because you're mine."

The helmeted figure from Do'Thun seemed to hover over the ground, its black robes shapeless and swirling. Eyes glowed like two sinister rubies in the shadow of the flames. In one clawed hand was Tans, battered and bruised, held aloft by her robe. She managed to lift her head to look at him. A snap-hiss sound made her eyes go wide as a blood red beam emerged from her stomach.

Ashnox surged forward, but it was too late. Tans’s head drooped as she was tossed aside into the flames. Moving towards the specter, he activated his lightsaber- only to see that it was a scarlet saberpike.

“Good, my apprentice.”

_No_. The color brought him focus, clarity. This was not who he was, what he stood for. He was no Sith, and this vision was testing him. The code taught that a Jedi must let go all they feared to lose. How better to show that than losing everything?

Ashnox deactivated the pike, tossing it into the fire as well. “I won't let my fear control me,” he said mostly to himself, “but I will defeat you.” Pushing his rage and fear away, he calmed his stormy emotions. The phantom Sith floated towards him, the blade up for a killing blow. Just as it was about to strike, Ashnox extended his hand with the most powerful Force push he could muster. The darkness exploded into a bright shimmering light…

Ashnox found himself standing in the ice caves again, a wall of bluish ice decimated into tiny shards around his feet. Behind the former wall grew a crystalline formation not bigger than his fist. It gleamed with a blue-green sparkle. The whispers had returned, quiet again, and emanating from the crystal. Reaching out, he removed a piece half the size of his pinky, pocketing it in the folds of his coat.

It appeared the Force had plans for him yet.

#### Ascension

“Hey, Emtoo?”

“Yes, Engineer Doraan?” The voice replied from the bridge.

Jae sighed. He would get it eventually. “Based on the latest repair update, it looks like we only need armament and a fresh coat of paint to be done. Figure it's a good time to start planning my next job.” She passed his large form, hunched over the comm station, and plopped into the Captain's chair. Flipping some switches, she double checked the report's validity. “Would you mind pulling up the job listings? I told Khal to run things while I was gone, but I should stay proactive.”

“As you command.” Typing on the console, a virtual list appeared. “The Three Families mining operations is looking for engineers to build a new air filtration system at their palace on Quesh.”

“Air so toxic I'll need a suit the whole time we're planetside? No thanks.”

“Next is Sullust. They require a water-based cooling system for their subterranean community. It's located under an active volcano.”

“Pass!” Jae leaned back in her chair. Too hot for my tastes.

“The Republic has a position upgrading power couplings for Outpost Cresh's water heaters on Hoth.”

“Not a chance.” Laughing at the thought of freezing on a giant ice ball, she relented. “On second thought, enough for now, Emtoo. We can look again later.”

“As you command.” As M2 turned away from the station, he paused. “I have a question. What would you prefer my role be to assist on this ship?”

Jae was taken aback by the question. “What role would you like?”

M2 seemed to be processing her response. “I realize my original purpose is geared toward combat functions, but I hope to expand beyond that role. However, I have made simple holonet inquiries, and believe I also owe you the social custom known as a ‘Life Debt.’ Common among the Trandoshans, Wookie, and Talz, I would like to pledge myself to protecting and looking after your wellbeing.”

“I’m touched, Emtoo, but like I said, you really don’t owe me.”

“Please allow me this, Engineer Doraan.”

Jae nodded slowly. Not quite what she had in mind when she granted him full sentience, but technically he was choosing for himself. Still counted for something, right? “Alright. I accept.” 

#### Crystalheart

A brand-new silver hilt lay on the workbench in front of Ashnox, tapering in between the emitter and main body. The grip was wrapped in a long strip of light brown leather from what appeared to be bantha hide.

He had compiled the pieces from the cabinets alongside the Padawans, and it made for more of a bonding experience than he would have expected on the inbound trip.

Hefting it lightly in one hand, he was proud of his work. Ashnox looked around him to check on the location of the Padawans, just for safety. A snap-hiss lit up the cabin with an intense cyan light. It was a beautiful color, reminiscent of the seas on Mon Calamari. Perfect. The blade itself was also a bit shorter courtesy of a modified emitter matrix. Smaller than his other hilt as well, it was well-balanced and would make an excellent offhand saber.

“Whoa.” Jor breathed at the sight from further down. The human had finished earlier, his hilt a simple design of mirror-like silver with a black, grooved grip. His blade was a brilliant blue with a white core on activation, and he had heard the teen laugh with joy at his success. Since completing his work, he had been studying every detail of the object in his hands.

Sera had moved her project to the deck, spreading pieces out around her. Ashnox could already see the hilt was longer than either his or Jor’s. It appeared she was building a saberstaff, also known as a double-bladed lightsaber. They were difficult weapons to use, with a unique fighting style and necessitating the need to know where both blades were at all times to avoid injuring the user. For a Miraluka like Sera, however, her Force sight made it far less of a concern. As he watched, the pieces rose and began assembling themselves in mid-air. The casing had swirling circular designs down its length, which seemed fitting.

Ashnox looked back at his blade again. This new weapon was a mixed blessing. It would allow him to use the Jar’Kai style of combat, the second blade providing defense to his main weapon while keeping an opponent off balance. Classes on Tython had covered the concepts of the style, but practical experience is what Ashnox really needed. _Looks like I need to study up for the rest of the journey_ , he thought amusedly before powering it down again.

#### Poison Pit

#### Jiguuna, Nal Hutta

Juba Raan sat in his usual corner booth, silently scanning for threats. It was instinctual after decades of training and practical experience. _Stay alert, stay alive_. Immediately following a completed job was usually when hunters began to relax, to celebrate another success in the holorecords. The Mandalorian knew better though, as it was also right when enemies went looking to settle the score. The time for drinking would come later when he was back on his ship. Something dark with a smooth burn. Besides, he found it hard to drink with his helmet on.

Until then, he just enjoyed the solid ground.

Although the Poison Pit was a filthy dive, he always stopped here when he was on Hutta. The Bounty Brokers Guild had annexed one wing of the bar. Admission was restricted, the drinks were cold, and there were rules in place to keep the peace. Membership required, no killing competitors, and hard credits only. It was a dim room, lit with indirect and ambient lights from holoprojectors and gaudy advertising signs. Most of the tables sat against the wall, the preference of anyone worried about having their back to the room. Donated trophies and battle memorabilia were scattered about the shelves and display cases. In the center of the floor was a kiosk displaying some of the top paying and most wanted bounties from across the Galaxy. Fortunately, the bar sat close by to both the spaceport and Suudaa Nem’ro’s palace, where Raan had just delivered his latest bounty. An exotic creature merchant had reneged on a deal with Nem’ro and wound up as a carbonite art piece in the Hutt’s collection.

Hutta had always been a toxic armpit, but the bar attracted an incredibly diverse group of species and backgrounds. A famed lawman visiting from Belsavis, twin assassins from Malastare, former soldiers turned mercenaries, swoop racers, slave catchers, and even a Jawa that exclusively hunted droid bounties. A few of the patrons drank alone, but most had found company in games – paired off for dejarik and in groups for pazaak. Every now and then a whoop of joy or loud groan floated through the din. It was a common enough story, a hunter gambling away all their credits not long after getting paid. It was a quick way to find yourself broke and stranded.

A news holo playing behind the bar caught Raan’s eye. The story of the ongoing investigation into a terrorist attack that had killed a Dark Council member was wrapping up, and the headline now read **‘GANG WAR ON NAR SHADDAA?’** Background noise made it hard to hear, so he stood and wandered closer. Leaning against the bar, the hunter motioned for the bartender to turn up the volume.

_“…infamous Exchange boss Ukabi has been confirmed killed in the Corellian Sector earlier this month, after his body was discovered this morning. Ukabi’s death comes not long after a brazen attack on the rumored headquarters of the underworld organization that killed many of his top lieutenants. Although there have been no claims of responsibility, our sources tell us that the Shadow Syndicate may have carried out the murders. A spokesperson for the Hutt Cartel refused to comment on the situation. And now we turn to Alderaan, where there’s reportedly been an attack on House Alde…” ___

____

“Thanks.” Raan said gruffly, turning and heading towards a console built into the wall. The Bounty Board, as it was unimaginatively known, held all the current bounties advertised by the Guild. Working as an intermediary, they listed employers ranging from the Hutt Cartel to members of the Republic Senate and companies like Czerka Corporation. Most entries included the target’s known aliases, details on their associates and whereabouts, and the bid price. Those that were offered a ‘Dead or Alive’ option usually cut the bounty in half for a kill. Alive was rarely Raan’s preference – as dead was always simpler – but he made the effort when the job called for it.

If the Shadow Syndicate was taking over for the Exchange on Nar Shaddaa, that usually came with a glut of new bounties. Sure enough, the screen displayed a dozen or so newly posted entries. Most of them were for fugitive underbosses or particularly ruthless enforcers that might challenge the new balance of power. One was a major black-market organ dealer that Raan recognized from work in the Red Light District. A final entry, however, stood out from the rest: Thirty thousand credits for a historian with no criminal record.

Opening the file, it seemed the woman originally owed the Exchange a great deal of money, and now the Syndicate had taken it on to collect. Odd, but not unheard of when a gang took new territory. Credits are credits. Attached was a standard identification shot, likely from customs records. He studied the image, the blond woman’s face reflecting off the dark parts of his visor. _Serious money for some academic_. There was a note further down warning that she had been seen traveling with a Jedi Knight.

Although unreadable through the helmet, Raan smiled broadly. _Now there’s a real challenge_. The Mando’ade were proud warriors, and almost never went after small or easy targets. Even his last job had included fighting two particularly large and hostile gundarks. Whether beast or humanoid, the thrill was in a particularly dangerous quarry. It helped that the chance to hunt a Jedi made his blood run especially hot. Keying in his code, he relayed his acceptance to his new employer.

#### Hangar A23

#### Carrick Station

Upon returning to the station, Sera and Jor had headed back to their quarters for rest and meditation, but Ashnox knew better. He remembered when he constructed his first lightsaber, and there was no doubt they would be practicing relentlessly with their new weapon for the next week. It gave Ashnox the opportunity to head back and check in with Jae.

Exiting the elevator, Ashnox smiled to see Ascension gleaming at the other end with a fresh, shining new coat of paint. It was almost unrecognizable. A bit bulkier, a bit too clean without the wear and tear. The ship looked better than when Master Tans had turned it over to him. Jae really had been working around the clock with the crews to get it back into fighting shape. Striding across the hangar, he headed for the lowered ramp. Something was not quite right though, a piece out of place that he could not see.

The barrel of a blaster rifle appeared around the stack of crates to his left, aimed directly at his head. “Identify yourself or you will be terminated.” A synthetic voice, firm yet cold.

Dropping back into a defensive crouching stance, Ashnox ignited both sabers. If the droid decided to fire at this range, it would be easiest to block it. They stared one another down for a long moment, determining the threat.

“Emtoo!” Jae’s voice cut through the tension, “Stand down.”

“As you command, Engineer Doraan. Jae.” Reaching over his shoulder, M2 holstered the rifle on his back.

Ashnox looked confusedly up the ramp at Jae. “You finished your droid.”

She pointed with her chin from the doorway. “You built another saber? Looks like we both missed out on a few things.”

“How I missed you.”

#### Imperial Intelligence Detachment

#### Sobrik, Balmorra

The sleek, black armor was imposing, even to fellow Imperial officers, who moved out of the way at his approach. Striding down the hallway, he headed for the Intelligence Commander's office. A protocol Droid was posted at the desk outside, programmed for secretarial duties. It barely had a chance to stand before the figure blew past, shutting the door behind him. A steady clinking sound came from the droid's hands banging futilely against the metal.

Behind the large desk sat a man that looked older than comfortably middle aged. His Imperial uniform jacket was tight on him, having let himself go after years of a sedentary lifestyle. The Colonel looked up from his desk console, a glass of wine in his hand, and a wry smile on his face. 

“I would invite you to come in, but it seems you've already taken the liberty. Thank you for coming, Agent…”

“Agent will suffice.” He replied curtly. 

Colonel Lerken Renald had not always been an Imperial citizen. According to his file, he was originally a Balmorran soldier. He had quickly joined the occupying forces when they arrived on his planet a decade earlier. Since then, he had risen through the local Intelligence office, owing to his local knowledge - and a willingness to imprison, torture, and execute his fellow disloyal citizens. That he seemed to grow ever wealthier, enjoying the best food, wine, and sporty speeders only proved what a hypocrite he was. _This sort of corrupt bureaucrat with such flexible loyalties was a cancer on the Empire_. If not for his orders, the Agent would have seen that he met with an unfortunate accident.

“You know why you've been summoned?”

“I was ordered here to clean up a mess your men did not have the will or the competency to finish.”

The man's face turned a wonderful shade of red. “How dare you speak to me like that! If not for your patron-”

“If not for my patron doing a personal favor for Keeper, I wouldn't be here at all. This is merely a distraction.” He looked around the plush office at what mostly contained the effects of Balmorran citizens collected over the years. It helped that his features were masked by the helmet. “I'll crush these scum. I require a loyal strike team, dossiers on any remaining Resistance leaders, and not to be disturbed.”

Renald glowered at him. “You shall have it.”

<< >>  
“Engin- Jae.” M2’s voice projected as he corrected himself. “We have another armed intruder. This one appears to be Republic military.”

“Wait, what?” Ashnox stood and walked to the top of the ramp. “Sergeant Romat? Emtoo, it’s alright. Let her up.”

_Well, at least he remembered her name_. The bulky droid stood aside obediently, and she headed into the belly of the ship. Technically she was armed, but the carbine was not quite as threatening slung across her back.

“Sir, I'm here on the orders of Master Tans. She came across a potential threat and thought Captain Doraan might be able to help. Based on her background, of course.” Romat produced a datapad and handed it over.

“Tans is worried about Balmorra getting poisoned by a massive chemical leak.” Jae scrolled through the short briefing. “Isn’t Balmorra an Imperial world now? I thought the Republic gave up on it after the Treaty was signed.”

Romat had prepared for this part. “The Resistance has been fighting on for the last decade. It’s gotten pretty bloody, and they finally destroyed most of the leadership late last year. They still exist, but they’ve gone silent. Troida Military Workshop is their last stronghold, although there’s smaller cells throughout the countryside. Our forces have a small, covert presence there.”

While Jae turned back to skimming, Romat addressed Ashnox. “Assuming she's in, Master Tans says there's a role for you as well. Something about how 'the sixth line will save the Resistance’? Does that mean anything to you?”

Ashnox smirked. “Yeah, I think I have an idea.”

“Well, I’m definitely interested. Who doesn’t love chemical leaks on occupied worlds?” Jae's eyes darted up from the datapad. “The Republic knows that hazmat jobs are twice my going rate, right?”

A sharp nod. “Funds were allocated before I left, plus bonuses. Credits on completion.”

“Just what I wanted to hear.”

Ashnox took a seat on the couch. “I understand keeping this off official channels, but I’m surprised you came in person. Why not just send something encrypted?”

"With all due respect, Master Jedi, I'd like to come with you to Balmorra." Romat blurted out, before immediately regretting it.

"Oh?" Ashnox raised his eyebrows.

She tried again. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"What's your name?" Jae cut in.

Romat looked taken aback. "Sergeant Romat."

"No. Your first name."

"Natem." Romat replied. The name felt odd in her mouth, as so few people used it.

"Well, Natem, you can cut the formalities. You'll find you never need to ask permission to speak your mind on this ship." Jae leaned against the bulkhead. "But tell me, why join up with us? Can't you just apply for a transfer?"

"Not quite that simple. Ever since I was young, I wanted to serve the Republic, see the galaxy, and find some adventure. I attended the best academies and studied endlessly to keep my scores up.” She felt the words just tumbling out, but there was no point in stopping now. “My greatest love was for language, and I learned nearly a dozen. One would assume that would make me a better soldier. Then I enlisted and found out that I'm too short to be a ‘proper’ trooper. It's not like I'm an Ortolan! Since I've joined, my time has been spent either on guard duty or in training. And I love Master Tans, don't get me wrong... I just feel I have more to offer." She turned to Ashnox. "It’s why I think Master Tans sent me personally - to give us both another chance. The rest of the Resistance is out there; we just need to find them."

Ashnox smiled at her. "Welcome aboard."


	11. For the Republic!

### 11︱For The Republic!

#### Moraine Outpost

#### Gorinth Canyon, Balmorra

Ashnox crouched between two large boulders as he scanned the horizon with macrobinoculars. Thousands of thin, spiky mountains filled the plains, as far as the eye could see. Things appeared quiet for now, but he knew the Empire would pay good credits to find this place. It was why Ashnox had chosen this position, as it limited exposure to overhead reconnaissance. Satisfied, he stood and slipped on to the path back to the outpost's entrance. The air up here was cool yet thick, humidity weighing on him as he walked.

The cave entrance was wide enough to fit a small speeder, but well hidden, and one of many in the area. Also well hidden were crude ray shield generators and automated turrets to defend in an emergency. Inside looked much more like a typical military command center. Groups gathered around planning tables and working on consoles in the main atrium, tunnels leading off to the armory, accommodations, and mess areas. The scent of grilling meat floated in the air.

Fighters throughout the compound reflected all walks of Balmorran life, and mainly consisted of humans and Twi'lek. Although not native to the planet, Twi'leks had emigrated generations prior to work in the droid and machine manufacturing industries. Now they were an integral part of Balmorra's culture. 

One corner of the rocky atrium was dedicated to physical training, complete with mis-matched sets of workout equipment. Romat stood on a set of cushioned pads along with a group of young insurgents. She was teaching basic Republic hand-to-hand combat and self-defense. Upon seeing Ashnox return, she excused herself to wander over. She wore military-issue pants and a lightweight training top, a civilian jacket over her arm. They had both chosen casual street clothes for their covert trip here, stashing weapons, gear, and Romat's armor in simple plastisteel crates.

“All good?” Romat asked, wiping her horned brow.

“As good as it going to get.” Ashnox replied. He motioned for her to follow him. Making their way to the planning table, he waited for the dark-haired woman standing there to finish what she was doing.

“Oh, Ashnox! How is it going? Something I can do for you two?” Rinna Manis used to be a Major in the Republic Starfighter Corps, but now she was better known as 'Slice,’ the second-in-command of the Resistance cell here. It was her message that had brought him here in the first place. 

“Just checking in. Training the new recruits seems to be going well. They seem to have really taken to the Sergeant here. I've been working closely with the strike teams to help pick vital Imperial targets.”

“Your insight has been valuable. I'm glad you were willing to come.”

“Of course,” Slipping planetside had been unorthodox - they had landed in a secluded field to avoid detection, only having mere moments to offload and let the ship escape. Two speeders had met them at the landing zone, one whisking Jae and M2 away with barely a chance to say goodbye. “But when are we going to meet this elusive leader of yours? It's been weeks without a sighting.”

Slice chuckled. “Being elusive is what's kept him alive this long. He'll disappear, conduct strikes, and let the Imps chase him around the countryside, picking them off until he feels it's safe to return. He also checks on the security of the village where most of the fighters’ families live. It's out of the way and protects them from this life.”

Ashnox felt someone approach from behind them, and the atmosphere stiffened among the militia. Chatting groups scattered, those moving supplies doubled their efforts, and even the young human cleaning the floors seemed to use the electro-mop a bit more vigorously. Whoever it was, they commanded both respect and fear. The footsteps slowed.

“Perfect timing.” Slice said, nodding past him. The Jedi turned to face the newcomer. “Ashnox Blackstar, this is our leader, Washi Cunha.”

Cunha was a Twi’lek of average size and muscular build, his light green lekku patterned with small dark circles. Staring Ashnox down with hard, violet eyes, the Resistance commander made no motion to greet him. Just a look of hollow disdain. The right side of his thin face was marred with stippled scars, likely old explosive shrapnel wounds. He was clad in thick, brown pants and loose-fitting coat, like many Balmorrans. A threadbare taupe cape hung off his right shoulder for protection against the elements. Most notably, however, was what appeared to be a reclaimed Republic chestplate. Most of the original paint had been stripped away after a decade of combat, leaving it a battered dull gray with flecks of white.

“It’s an honor to meet-” Ashnox began.

“Save your empty platitudes.” His voice was curt as he strode off toward the armory.

Romat cocked her thumb down the hall. “Is he always so friendly?”

“If you had been through all that he has, you might feel differently.” Slice said solemnly.

#### Troida Military Workshop

#### Gorinth Canyon, Balmorra

Rays of light streamed into the sky over the top of the ridge as night approached, leaving the camp in cool shadows. Well overdue, in Jae’s opinion with how long the days were on this planet. She slept for as long as she could in preparation for leaving, as it was unclear the next time she would enjoy a comfortable bed. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes. _A large caf would be amazing right now_. Dressed in a Republic hardsuit designed for hazmat operations, she examined her seals before clipping the helmet to her belt.

Unlike Ashnox and Natem, Jae had spent the last couple weeks in a different kind of tedium. Resistance teams were low on gear, especially the hazmat gear she needed, having lost most of their supplies in Imperial defeats. Her current equipment had only come in the night before on the single Republic supply shuttle. In the meantime, her days consisted mostly of small repair projects around the compound, preparing for an assault on Sobrik. The Imperial-occupied city was a symbol for the Balmorrans, even after the Empire had moved their leadership to the better-fortified Balmorran Arms Factory. Jae helping with small projects and shoring up defenses helped free up others for the attack.

Jae had settled into a routine - get up, meetings with the Outpost leadership, working on projects all around the camp, eat when she had time, go to bed. Food mostly consisted of bland, pre-packaged rations. They were nutritious but left her dreaming about her favorite restaurants on Coruscant. The few nights she had not headed directly to her bunk out of exhaustion, she wandered over to where the Balmorrans would gather to enjoy stories and donated sweets around heating units. It was nice to see civilians, local fighters, and even ragtag Republic troops appear to relax for a few hours. If their attack on Sobrik failed, she hoped she would be far away from here.

She checked her chrono again and set out, M2 following on her heels. Most of her supplies hung in a pack on his back, and he hefted a heavy blaster rifle that appeared closer to an assault cannon. A smile crossed her lips. They would look quite a pair to the casual observer, even in this camp.

A roar shook the ground as a gull-winged Republic shuttle swung down from the upper camp, coming to a hover over the raised platform. Its wings folded up while spindly legs extended as landing gear. Reaching the rear of the shuttle, the doors slid open to reveal a Zabrak trooper in dark blue armor with white stripes and accents. His face had a X-shaped scar running diagonally across his tattooed patterns. He motioned her up the ramp and extended his hand.

“Welcome to what’s left of the Republic here. I’m Captain Roch Kreska of Tempest Squad. It’s good to have you here. My squad had a couple combat engineers, but their specialty is more about making a mess than cleaning it up. Who’s your friend?”

Jae realized he was referring to the droid behind her. “This is Emtoo Dee-Seven. He goes where I go.”

“Greetings.” M2 said flatly.

He pulled on his helmet. “No need to worry, we’ll protect you if we see any Imps.”

Jae shot him a look that could melt durasteel. “I’m capable of handling myself, Captain.” The remark came out sharper than she meant it, and she winced slightly. “But I appreciate your team escorting me.”

“Of course, sir.” The helmeted head nodded sharply, before turning to motion the pilot to lift off. “Not sure if they included it in your briefing, but the ChemWorks was originally a Resistance base.” With a jolt, the shuttle shot off the pad, staying low between the rock formations to avoid detection. “A group called the Gold Neebray ended up holding the area, even after being hit by Imperial bombers and massive chemical leaks flooding the nearby area.”

“They must have been insane to stay!” Jae said incredulously. “Are they still trapped inside?”

Kreska shook his head. “It was a strategic play. The toxic pools reduced the approach to narrow pathways; made it easier to pick off attacking troops. Imps lost a lot of people to the chemicals and blasterfire before they bombed it to rubble.

“Hell of a way to go,” The Sergeant to Jae’s left piped up, “but damned if they aren’t inspiring.” Her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun, and as she looked around for support, Jae spied a series of concentric circles tattooed down her neck.

“Where are my manners?” Kreska cut in. “Everyone, this is Jae Doraan, the engineer you were briefed on this morning, and her… assistant, Em-Two Dee-Seven.” There were nods from the other three soldiers.

“I am glad to return to Republic service.” M2 responded simply.

Kreska continued, “My team is Sergeant Dans Tora, our sniper, who’s already made herself known-” He shifted to a tentacle-haired Nautolan, his ‘braids’ adorned with small bands. “Sergeant Latou Din handles our comms, and Corporal Gratton Callisto is tasked with patching us up.” The Cathar’s feline face pulled back, baring his teeth in what Jae assumed was a smile.

The Mirialan chuckled slightly, “Hopefully this is a boring trip for you.”

Tora grinned, “Not too boring though.”

Their shuttle broke from the canyon onto the crater-pocked plains, as small battles lit up the landscape below. Republic forces looked to be pushing toward a structure to the southwest, the building built into the base of a mountain. The scene held a violent beauty from above, with the wreckage from a downed shuttle and the burning carcasses of armored vehicles. Only a few colorful beams came their way, but the shuttle was mostly hidden by the twilight darkness. In the distance, a fireball bloomed like a deadly flower amongst the ruins of a town. Turning north, they angled toward the landing zone and accelerated.

Touching down with a shudder, Jae noticed that the staging area was little more than a collection of tents and a couple autocannons. “End of the line!” The pilot called from the cockpit.

“Thanks for the ride.” Kreska responded. “We’ll signal when we’re ready for pick-up.” He hefted his rifle and headed towards the descending ramp. “Ok, we’re on foot from here. Move out, Tempest!”

Moving her water rations to M2’s pack in an attempt to lighten her own, Jae suddenly found herself wishing she had done more cardio during her stay at Carrick Station.

#### Moraine Outpost

Ashnox found Washi Cunha in his austere room. A simple bed, a couple crates for gear and possessions, a few Imperial trophies, and a basic desk. The Commander stood turned away from him, patching a worn hole in his coat.

“Why did you come, Jedi?” Cunha asked.

“We came to add our support to your forces.”

A snort. “Then you'll die like the rest.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Cunha set down his work to give this conversation his full attention. “Everyone the Republic sent is dead or betrayed us. Grey Star, Chemish Or, Master Armin, Sergeant Weyla, Korin Norris, Cheketta and his lieutenants. I remember them all. The Republic abandoned us to the Empire with that treaty, sending only lukewarm support to assuage their guilty conscience. Even that renegade 'Zenith’ is rumored to be working with the so-called Rift Alliance. No matter what you do here Jedi, it's too little, too late.”

“Maybe so but give us a chance.” Ashnox countered. “You had a life before all this fighting. How did you come to lead your own militia?”

“I don't know you. What is this, an interview?” Cunha's face twisted into a snarl. His pointed teeth, exclusive to males of his species, made the sight more intimidating. It was clear the painful memories still lay just beneath the surface.

“It's a chance to better understand the leader, his motivations and priorities. Knowing about you helps me better advise.”

The Twi'lek stared Ashnox down, trying to read him. “Fine. You want a story?” He leaned against the wall. “Over ten standard years ago, I ran a restaurant outside one of the droid factories. Simple menu that kept the workers fed and happy on their breaks. Then the occupiers came, the government dissolved in a day. They had invaded before, but not like this. 

Things were fine for a few weeks, but after the first attacks on Imperial troops… they decided to crack down on any potential threats. My husband was a member of local law enforcement, which immediately put him on their list. I was just getting home when they took him, bleeding and in binders. I screamed for them to let him go. The speeder took off, and I never saw him again.” His eyes were wet, but his hard expression had not changed.

“That's horrific.” Ashnox said.

“It's why I fight. It's why we should all fight, but the people have lost hope. Curfews, crackdowns, propaganda, required Imperial IDs. Too many dead or disappeared, so they inform on their neighbors to avoid a similar fate.”

Ashnox nodded silently. _Slice was right. Cunha was fighting for his lost love, for his planet, for justice. Years of it. Years of destruction and constant loss. Who would he be if not for the occupation?_

“Thank you for sharing that with me.” Ashnox said. “Together, we’re going to change things.”

“We'll see.”

#### Markaran Plains

Gravel crunched under their boots with every step. The group marched along the paths through the mountain ridges, trying to avoid the main roads and potential contact with Imperial forces.

Thudding noises caught Jae’s attention. Two gigantic bormu lumbered slowly away from the group. They were gentle beasts, their leathery sides wrinkled with rolls of skin and muscle. Four tusks protruding from their faces and the horns on their backs protected from predators. Appearing confused but not worried, they put some distance between themselves and the newcomers.

“Wow…” she whispered.

“They are quite majestic,” Din’s melodious Nautolan accent cut through her helmet’s speakers. “Sadly, between the bombings and chemical spills, they’re almost extinct.”

Tora’s eye-roll was almost audible. “We can start ‘Save The Bormu’ campaigns once the Imps are toast.”

“Cut the chatter.” Kreska took the lead again. “We’re about to the waypoint. Check your weapons and get changed into hazmat gear. Not taking any risks. We’ll stage here until before dawn, try to catch them when they’re least likely expect it.”

For the professionals Jae traveled with, the camp materialized in minutes. Years of training and muscle memory, she was sure. While Callisto began handing out rations, Din sent a report back to headquarters on their status.

After a long moment of consideration, she approached him. “Hey Din?” He turned to look at her. “It is alright if I make a call to check on Ashnox?”

“Of course, but don’t take too long.” His large, maroon almond eyes stared up at her. “We go radio silent after this.”

Seeing the Jedi’s form appear in miniature on her holocommunicator made Jae’s heart skip slightly. Spending so much time on the ship together the past couple years made their recent distance feel strange. Doubly so when she knew they were on the same continent these past few weeks. She walked over to a large rock to give herself some privacy.

“Well, hello.” Ashnox smiled from ear to ear. “How’s your work going?”

“It’s alright.” She responded, looking around. She would have to keep the call light on most details for security’s sake. “Slow going. I’m working with a good team, but I don’t think they’re too happy about having to babysit me to the location.”

He chuckled. “The team here isn’t too happy with me either. We… The Republic failed these people and left them to the Empire. I can understand their anger. Just need to work on regaining their trust. Are you working with locals?”

Jae figured she could at least namedrop. “No, they call themselves Tempest Squad.”

“The Tempest Squad?” Ashnox’s voice went up in surprise.

“You know them?”

The hologram nodded. “Of course. They were one of the only units here during the occupation. Worked with the locals and Grand Marshal Cheketta’s Republic contingent to fight a guerrilla war against the Empire. When the Imperials finally crushed the major resistance leaders, Tempest Squad helped them make a last stand.” He shook his head, concern creasing his face. “I didn’t know any of them survived.”

“At least four of them did.” She turned this fact over in her mind. The loss of over half of the team, especially when the Republic could not risk sending support. _It would explain Tora’s attitude, at least_. 

“You ok?”

She refocused on her tiny partner. “Yeah, I’m good. Just wanted to tell you to be safe. This whole planet just feels… wrong.” She saw Din motioning for her to wrap it up. “I gotta go, but I’ll let you know when we get back to base. Miss you.”

“Miss you too.”

#### Moraine Outpost

Jae’s figure disappeared in a flash of light. She seemed to be doing well, especially if she was in such well-trained company. It made him worry only marginally less about her dealing with whatever danger the chemical leak posed. Not like she had not dealt with worse in the past. Still, he did not envy her position.

Raised voices and the sound of activity was drowned out by running footfalls coming in Ashnox’s direction.

Romat had to catch herself on the doorframe to avoid sliding into the room. She fought to catch her breath. “Sir, we’ve got a situation.”

Ashnox spun in his seat at her tone. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. Reports of some sort of Imperial attack south of here. Sounds like it was valuable to the Resistance. I overheard them getting a distress call, but it was cut off.”

“Grab your gear.” Ashnox stood, gathering his weapons and equipment from the battered chest. “Armor too. I’ll meet you by the speeders. I have a feeling Cunha’s going to be on the move soon.” Romat nodded at him once and disappeared. _Well, she wanted action, right?_ Something gnawed at him though. Whatever had happened, he felt only darkness ahead.

A bit more prepared, Ashnox headed down the corridor, avoiding a couple frantic insurgents. He found Cunha where he expected, somehow tightening his torso armor with one hand while simultaneously loading spare power packs into belt pouches with the other. His anger was palpable, pulsating from his skin, but Ashnox also felt a cold dread emanating from deep within him.

“I heard there’s been an attack. How can we help?”

“Stay out of our way.” Cunha snapped at him. “We head out in five. Only follow us if you’re willing to fight for Balmorra.”

Ashnox was resolute. “You have my blades. I told you before, we’re here to change things.”

Shrugging his head through his rifle strap, he pushed past Ashnox into the hall. “Nothing ever changes.”

#### Camp Trakan-4

#### Markaran Plains, Balmorra

Hazmat filters on Jae’s helmet could keep out the toxins but not the smell that grew with every step. Moving as quietly as she could from rock to rock, she made her way up to where the team had gathered on the ridge. Taking a knee next to Kreska, she motioned M2 to hang back out of sight. In the valley was strewn ruins and massive lakes of lightly glowing green liquid, giving an eerie pall to the scene. On the far side sat a crude scattering of prefabricated structures and floodlights, ringed by anti-aircraft guns. Considering the early hour, there was little movement.

“I thought this place was abandoned. Toxic waste and all.”

“They’ve renamed the ruins ‘Camp Trakan-4’ and set up an outpost just outside. Not anywhere I’d want to get posted.” Tora adjusted the scope on her rifle as she sized up the opposition.

“Alright. Tora, you’re on overwatch. Callisto and Din, head down to the right and see if you can’t break a few things and be prepared to make some noise. I’ll take Doraan to get her samples, but everyone be prepared to pull out quickly.”

M2-D7 stepped forward. “I will accompany you and Jae.”

“Negative, Emtoo.” Kreska shook his head. “You’ll draw too much attention. Stay with Sergeant Tora and watch her back. We’ll be back soon.”

“It’ll be ok.” Jae confirmed. “And team, please watch your fire. One wrong bolt could ignite a toxic cloud that would suffocate everything in this region.”

“On that cheery note…” Callisto growled, motioning for Din to follow him.

Staying low, Kreska and Jae crept toward the steaming pools of death. The ground was barren dark rock, a stark contrast to the grasses and occasional tree they had marched past on the way in. Occasionally a skeleton lay half-buried in the dirt. Likely a mix of the fires of bombardment and the poisons leaching through the soil. All the more reason to stop the spread before it got much worse. Moving her bag in front of her faceplate, she began prepping the probes. Time was not on their side in enemy territory.

Finding what used to be a speeder, now overturned and blackened, the pair slid into cover. A few taps on Jae’s gauntlet sent the four orbs airborne, light glinting off of their metal skin as they searched for preassigned distances. With any luck, it would allow scans of not only the spill, but also the soil and atmosphere. Watching them float away, she scanned the area looking for broken pipes, other signs of decay, assessing the spill like a doctor diagnosing disease.

“How’s it look?” Kreska said over her shoulder.

“Honestly? This is worse than I imagined. Whole area is a critical case. I have a couple possible solutions, but I’ll know more when I get my senso-”

“We got movement, Cap.” Tora’s voice crackled in her ear. “Patrol. I count five.”

“Have we been spotted?” Placing his rifle between the engine housing, Kreska stabilized his firing position.

“Negative, unless they’re taking their time to find you. Better hurry up.”

“Working on it…” Jae said under her breath, watching her scan’s progress bar. As if on cue, the emblem turned green. Pride quickly turned to fear, however, as the probes shot directly back to her position.

A surprised grunt sounded from down the path. “Did you see that?” The Imperial accent was amplified by the stillness. Jae froze in mid-motion with one hand in her bag, realizing her pistol was still among the supplies on M2’s back. Even with a team of elite troopers, she felt oddly naked without a weapon.

“See what?”

“I thought I saw something fly past over there!” Footsteps crunched ever closer. Kreska, still hidden in shadow, tightened his grip on his blaster. His face was unreadable through the dark helmet. Jae held her breath, focusing all her energy on being still. Her mind raced, chastising herself for not thinking about the callback protocols and trying to reason her way out of this.

Blasterfire sounded in the distance. The footsteps suddenly stopped.

“What!? Are we under attack?” There was a long pause before he groaned. “A horde of those blasted wingmaws just killed Morn. Command needs us back double-time.” Clanking thuds as the group broke into a run, the sound fading with each passing moment.

Jae let out a long sigh of relief, before hurrying to shove the probes back into the bag. The pair took the opportunity to make a break for the ridge.

“Tempest,” Kreska whispered into his comm, “objective complete. Report in.”

“Path is clear, but this droid seems antsy.”

“We’re good.” Callisto said.

“Pull back to the extraction point. Din, make the call for pickup.” Kreska and Jae made it to the bottom of the hill, hurrying as fast as was practical.

“Roger.”

An hour later, they all stood reassembled in a barren field and were spraying one another with a toxin-neutralizer. Dawn peeked on the horizon as they stood in a semi-circle, and Tora activated the signal beacon. “Well, that was close.”

“Too close.” M2 stated as the shuttle swooped low for a landing. “The wingmaw was most fortunate.”

Callisto leaned in, “Amazing what you can do with chucking some rations over a wall.”

“Well done, Corporal.” Kreska clapped him on the back. “So Doraan, before we were so rudely interrupted, you said you had an idea to stop the spill?”

Jae cast a glance around. “Anyone know where we can find a bunch of drilling droids?”

“Funny you mention it…” Din smiled.

#### Stillwater Farms

#### Markaran Plains, Balmorra

Whining engines screeched as the speeders were pushed to the limit, racing toward the distress call. Rosy shades reflected off of the clouds between the hills still hidden by shadow. Ashnox and Romat had barely made it into one of the speeders before the Resistance response team had rocketed out of the cave at full throttle. No one spoke on the journey, a silent determination hanging in the air. Clearing the final turn, the convoy came to a sudden stop at what lay ahead. No one moved, frozen in shock. Finally stepping gingerly out of the lead speeder, Cunha headed for the village gates.

Black, choking columns rose from the houses among what would otherwise be the banks of an idyllic stream. Ash drifted and swirled from the sky like dark snow as they approached. Flames still licked out of the occasional window, providing a flickering, ethereal light to the scene. The only sounds came from the quiet bubbling of the flowing water and the gentle breeze. It was cooler here, as the smoke blocked most of the light and warmth of the dawn.

In the center of the destruction was the most horrific detail. Corpses lay in tangled piles in the mud of the life-giving stream, frozen forever in terror as they tried to shield themselves. It seemed clear that the Imperials had gathered the whole village together to deliver punishment – and a message. Others lay scattered further down, blaster burns on their backs as they fled. All of them appeared to be Twi’lek. Those too young, too old, or unable to fight helping to support the fighters.

Cunha’s steps became more uneven and stumbling as he moved closer. His rifle had gone from searching for threats to nearly dragging across the ground. As he reached the center of the massacre, his legs finally gave out, and he sank to his knees. An animalistic wail broke the silence, the sound of pure despair confirming the gravity of it all. Ashnox winced at the sound, his stomach dropping even further as he realized exactly what village he stood in. Other fighters around him ran their hands down their faces or had to lean against something solid for support.

Romat removed her helmet and looked at Ashnox. “What can we do?”

“I- I don’t know.”


	12. The Cost of War

### 12︱The Cost of War

#### Okara Droid Factory

#### Markaran Plains, Balmorra

“According to the reports, the 335th just took this place a few days ago after the Resistance leader took down the Manufacturing Chief.” Din jerked his thumb toward the fresh scorch marks on the walls. “Used to be one of the largest droid manufacturers in the Republic. Resistance has held it for years, and the Imps only recently claimed it before we showed up.”

Jae nudged the remains of a heavy battle droid with her foot. “Looks a bit rough. You sure this place is still functional?”

Kreska was brushing dust off a wall map of the facility. “No one wants to destroy their literal war machine. It’s a resource.” Jae had to admit he had a point. _Hard to claim a strategic victory if the prize was purely rubble_. 

Tora leaned in. “Which is why we shouldn’t waste time on drillers. This place was built for war, and we should be churning out as many combat models as we can! We can fix that wasteland later.”

“That’s enough, Sergeant.” Kreska’s voice was firm. Tora kicked an Imperial helmet across the floor as she stalked off. “Don’t mind her. She can get a bit single-minded sometimes. What do you need to get these drillers in place?”

“Emtoo, go plug in and see if you can’t find the civic infrastructure department.” Jae said over her shoulder.

“As you command.” The droid headed towards a row of consoles that only occasionally sparked.

“We’ll need a couple dozen droids, and some way to get them there, Shuttles would be fastest, but I know those are in short supply. The chemicals are leaching into the soil, which will eventually reach major water tables and make the area from the plains to a substantial portion of the coast inhospitable.”

Callisto raised a striped eyebrow. “The whole plains?”

“This is where the drillers come in.” Jae mimed the toxic lake with her hands. “Imagine that the pools are a wildfire, burning out of control. Without action, it would burn across the forest until it runs out of fuel. How do you stop it?”

“You dig a trench.” Din answered academically.

“Exactly. Same principle here. Only difference is that we need to drill deep to cut off the leak.”

“Jae,” M2 cut in, “the Civic production lines are located on one of the lower levels. The lifts are down that hallway. It will take several hours to reactivate the machinery and assemble the models you specified.”

“Lead the way.” She motioned to her droid companion.

The wing they headed into fared better than the main hall. Most of the power was still on, although a few lights flickered. Crates were stacked along the walls, and hundreds of skeletal light infantry droids hung deactivated on hooks under their shoulders. Ahead, freight lifts led to the massive production floor.

Kreska looked around, “Most of the workers seem to have cleared out. How many of these droids are we going to need?”

“A few dozen, at least.”

He let out a low whistle. “No way we have the resources to fly that many to the target. Hell, I don't think we can even get that close from the air. If we're going to take the ground approach, we'll need drivers. Callisto, you're with me. Let's go see if we can find any volunteers in the town. Din, help Doraan with whatever she needs.”

“Yes, sir.” Din nodded.

Whirring gears stopped with a heavy clang as the elevator arrived. Jae took one last glance at the departing troopers, then turned to M2. “Ready to go build some droids?”

“Affirmative.”

#### Moraine Outpost

Ashnox leapt out of the still moving landspeeder to chase Cunha, who had raced back to the Outpost as soon as they tended to the dead. Based on the way he had not slowed for anything, even to try and avoid revealing where their base was, had Ashnox very worried. 

“Washi!” He yelled after the Twi'lek. “Whatever you're about to do, stop and think about this!”

Cunha spun around, pointing a blaster at his head. “I told you to stay out of my way, Jedi. We just buried entire families. Most of my men have NOTHING left! You don't have the will to do what we need to do, stay here.” Lowering the weapon, he strode off. “Enough hiding in the shadows. We'll take the fight to their doorstep.”

Ashnox followed after him again. “I hope you have a plan, otherwise we're running into a trap.”

Cunha reached what looked like a massive tarp over supplies. Pulling it aside, he revealed a strangely shaped cargo shuttle. “A few years ago, we developed a handful of shuttles that mostly hid us from Imperial scanners. Used them in dozens of raids, moving people and striking targets. Eventually the Empire found where we had them berthed, killed everyone and took the shuttles. All of them except this one.” He looked it over. “My scouts reported seeing another of the shuttles at a loading terminal on the edge of Sobrik. Those cowards at Troida might not be ready to strike at the city, but we will.”

The rest of Cunha's troops passed Ashnox, heading to the armory or to prep the shuttle. Romat appeared next to him, still without her helmet.

“Seems like the time for advising is over.”

Ashnox shook his head. “We can't do this. Cunha is blinded by revenge right now. We don't know the details on this target, or if they had anything to do with the massacre.”

“Are you saying we should show them mercy? Their troops just wiped out a village.”

“I'm saying we shouldn't just go in with blasters and grenades. We can hunt down the squad behind this and bring them to justice before they can cut us down.”

Romat sighed, but it was clear she wanted payback as well. “If there's Intel around the target, maybe we can do both. Get revenge for the village, and clues to the people responsible.”

He knew it was a losing battle. Go into what might be a bloodbath or stay back and wonder if he could have changed things. Cunha and his deputies could hold their own, but the rest would have a hard time without Romat and himself as backup.

Ashnox headed toward the shuttle. _I have a bad feeling about this_.

#### Markaran Plains

A line of heavy cargo speeders snaked their way northbound along the cracked and pitted roadway. Driven by locals happy to have any Republic presence back in town, they had volunteered to transport the freshly minted droids. Jae rode shotgun in the lead truck, so she could set things up on arrival. 

There was always the chance of running into an enemy checkpoint, but she hoped that using civilian vehicles would pass initial scrutiny. Traffic was sparse here, much of the population having left during bouts of fighting or the limited efforts to rebuild. Part of the punishment from the Imperial Governor, Darth Lachris, for rebellious areas. Also a punishment for the previous Governor, who Lachris supposedly killed.

Tempest Squad had commandeered a couple landspeeders and had moved ahead to scout the area around the camp. They had already changed back into their hazmat gear. Jae had to give them credit for resourcefulness in pulling this mission together. Apparently, their training covered adapting to all sorts of strange mission types.

Jae's driver was an old human, his hair a silvery-blue and a face as wrinkled as a Weequay. “Scary to hear about those chemicals creeping into the ground, but glad you asked for our help! Honestly, I thought for a minute you might be askin’ us to take on the colicoids, and I'm too old for that.

“The coli-whats?”

“You ain't ever heard of colicolids? They're those giant, mutated insectoids. Bloodthirsty suckers. Cut a man in two.”

Jae stared at him blankly before putting her hands over her face. “Why does every planet lately have giant murder insects!?”

Sensing a sore subject, the driver went back to focusing on the road. Jae almost wished for another bormu or other wildlife but found only bombed out towns and barren fields. She kept an eye out for these killer creatures she just found out about in case.

Tora’s voice crackled over her comm, startling Jae. “Cap? We've got a problem.”

“Report. Are you in position?” Kreska responded.

“Affirmative, I'm here, but the Imps aren't. All of them. Looks like the outpost is completely empty.”

Jae lunged forward in her seat and grabbed her comm off the dashboard. “What do you mean they're all gone? Where would the Imps have moved to?”

#### Sobrik, Balmorra

Romat held on tighter to the overhead bar as the shuttle banked sharply. Even the best inertial dampeners we're no match for a planet's gravity. The cargo bay was packed with fighters, mainly Twi'leks and humans. All of them had been picked by Cunha for their ties to those killed in the massacre. No one spoke, and the only movement was from the air buffeting the vehicle. 

As the only Zabrak, she stood out, especially clad in her battle armor. For all her time spent wishing she could be deployed somewhere, her wish had finally come true. _Charging into battle against the Empire_. She could not decide if the anxiety rising in her was fear or excitement.

She caught sight of Ashnox standing by the exit hatch. He looked introspective and unsure. Cunha stood beside him, his weapon ready like he planned to leap out in mid-air and fly down himself. The radio in the cockpit squawked, requesting identification, but if the plan worked, the Imperials would only have seconds to defend themselves.

Romat turned to the fighters around her. “We need to disable the shuttles and stop their escape.” She received nods of approval. “Let's move.” 

They suddenly decelerated and came down hard on what she hoped was a shuttle platform. The hatch came down at the same time, and they poured out, staying low.

Fanning out, she saw Cunha crouch by the rail. On the opposite side of the yard was a portly Imperial officer gesticulating wildly at hostile men to converge on the shuttle's position. Next to him was a thin man with black armor, who spotted them and dove behind cover. Cunha's shot struck the larger man in the chest. Collapsing to his knees, he tried to pull himself back up, only for the life to leave him.

Pandemonium broke out instantly, as blaster fire filled the air with deadly color and the stench of burned ozone. Two of the Resistance members were cut down immediately, forcing Romat away from the main group. A beat later, one of the Imperial shuttles erupted in flame. Good to see they were following orders.

Sliding behind a stack of crates, Romat laid down covering fire for the advancing Resistance members, killing two of the Imperials heading their way. The rest disappeared behind a nearby barrier in an attempt to keep their heads down. She could see Ashnox moving in from the side in a flanking maneuver, drawing attention and fire with his colorful blades. Any distraction helped when advancing on enemy forces, but she knew he could not keep it up forever.

Pulling a grenade from her belt, she slid her thumb across the activator. The cylinder began rapidly flashing red. Behind where the officer had died was a heavy autocannon turning to fire on the Jedi. Heaving it as far as she could, she heard a satisfying crump as the weapon was blown apart.

#### Markaran Plains

Jae triple checked her helmet's seals as she approached Tempest Squad on the ridgeline. A sense of deja Vu was not lost on her. Just like Tora claimed, the camp was silent. Too convenient, but they would need peace to let the droids do their jobs.

“Captain, do you think it's a trap?” 

Kreska shook his head. “Can't see where they would have pulled back to if it was.”

“I know I wouldn't want to be posted out here.” Muttered Callisto. 

Jae activated her handheld commlink. “All drivers, move to the southern rim of the spill site. Do not, I repeat, do not get out of your vehicles. Once the droids are offloaded, you are free to leave. You've all done your planet an incredible service today.”

“You practice that?” Tora said from behind her scope.

Jae ignored her. “Din, any word from Troida?”

Din held up a hand while he made the call, his helmeted head nodding now and then. Finally, he said, “There's been an attack outside Sobrik. Troida claims it wasn't them, but they're using the distraction to move in. Apparently, they have a few Jedi and Havoc Squad leading the assault.”

“Havoc Squad!?” Tora spun on him. “Havoc? Where were they when the Major died? Where were they when we were being overrun?”

“I don't like this either, boss.” Callisto said. “This should be our fight.”

Although his face was obscured, Kreska sounded pained. “We have our orders, Tempest. We finish the mission, stop the toxins, and then we'll get back to the Imps.” He turned back to Jae. “Doraan, what do you need from us?”

“Help activating these droids and some patience. Hopefully I can help you get some revenge at some point.”

<< >>  
“You wanted me? Here I am!” Cunha roared at his enemies. All of these Imperial scum were responsible for what had happened, and would suffer. He would make sure of it.

The Twi’lek felt a shift in the air behind him, but it was already too late. He screamed in agony as a vibroblade ripped through the tendons in the back of his knees. Collapsing to the ground, he barely kept a grasp on his blaster. Shimmering into view was the man who had jumped out of the way, a wet blade in his hand. Clad in sleek, black infiltration armor, the Imperial logo stood out in bright red on the shoulders, a scoped rifle hung diagonally across his back. Cunha attempted to shoot his attacker, only to be outdrawn. The agent’s blaster pistol kicked once, striking Cunha in the shoulder.

“Washi Cunha. We’ve been searching for you for some time.” The voice was calm and refined. The agent holstered his blaster, ignoring the sizzling plasma bolts and explosions as the battle raged around them. Stepping forward, he kicked the fallen rifle away. “It appears that we found the right motivation to draw you out. I figured you might attempt an attack here, but the Jedi… That was a surprise.”

Cunha writhed as much as he could, given his crippling injuries. “You… monster... I swear I’ll kill you... For what you did.” Blood seeped into the mud, turning the ground red-black around his legs. He prayed that one of his men had spotted the attack. _Yes, help had to be coming soon_. 

“Now, now. Have some respect for your superiors. Those villagers barely put up a fight for being Resistance sympathizers.” He crouched next to the resistance fighter and cocked his head, his light green eyes hardening. “You aren’t much of a challenge either. I expected much more. Ironic how your men loved using the same method to assassinate our officers…” He raised the blade, and Cunha’s screams were drowned out by the fighting.

<< >>  
Something was off, Romat could feel it. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she realized it was someone.

_Cunha_. Romat raced toward the Twi’lek, only to watch the Imperial flee, before disappearing into thin air. _Stealth generator_. Slowing slightly, the trooper kept her guard up, looking for a trap. Cunha was dead, that much was clear. He lay sprawled on his back in the mud, a pool of blood around the body. His head sat a meter away. She choked back the bile in her throat and keyed her helmet’s comm system. “Cunha’s down. Stay alert, target is using a stealth generator.” She scanned with her weapon for even the slightest shimmer, light warping slightly around the edges of the field.

Sensing movement to her right, Romat kicked the crouched figure square in the chest. His already loose helmet bounced across the ground.

“Please don't shoot!” It was not her target, but an Imperial soldier who still looked to be a teenager. 

Romat kept her weapon trained on him. “Don't move.”

The battle was dying down, and it appeared they had won. Whether it was a pyrrhic victory was still to be seen. In any case, her target had escaped. Behind her, she could hear Resistance members rounding up any survivors. There was the occasional grunt as a rifle butt encouraged them forward.

“Line them up over here!” One of the Twi’lek fighters yelled. He was red-skinned and armed with a pistol. A handful of soldiers and a young Lieutenant stood in mud-spattered uniforms with their hands raised. “We'll execute them as payback! Not a man left standing!”

The Imperial Private under Romat's boot let out a whimper. “I don't want to die.”

“Stop!” Ashnox commanded as he strode towards them, his sabers still thrumming. “You're better than this. You're all better than this.”

“Stay out of this, Jedi.” The fighter sneered. “Cunha is dead. We're not showing them mercy.” 

Ashnox's blade appeared next to the man's lekku. “I'm not giving you a choice. Call the forces at Troida and tell them we found a breach point for Sobrik. As for the rest of you,” he looked around, “that lift is where the Imperial supplies were coming from. You want to make a difference? Here's your chance. Go take Sobrik back.”

After a long, tense moment, most of the fighters ran off, heading for the underground tunnel. It only left a small group with the prisoners.

“I knew the Republic was behind this.” The Imperial Lieutenant spat, looking between Romat and Ashnox. “Where is your moral high ground when you're supporting terrorists?”

Ashnox shook his head. “We were just visiting and decided to help these people investigate a massacre of their village.”

Romat motioned at the Jedi. “He's the only reason you're breathing right now, so I'd watch the attitude. What are your orders for the prisoners?”

“Contact the Rift Alliance, Sergeant. Let them know we have some prisoners that may be of intel value. This man's collar says he's Imperial Intelligence.”

Romat motioned the prone Private to join his comrades. “Yes sir.”


	13. Rebuilding

### 13︱Rebuilding

#### Sobrik Spaceport

#### Sobrik, Balmorra

Following the fall of Sobrik, a Republic peacekeeping fleet appeared in system. Their stated purpose was humanitarian in nature with the uprisings, but few believed it. The ships now hung on the far side of Balmorra's orbit. It had taken a full day for Jae to finish her work setting up the drillers to run on their automated routes. And it had taken yet another day to retrieve Ascension from one of the fleet's hangars and bring it to the surface. _Felt more like a lifetime_.

Ash and Natem were alright, as far as she knew. How they ended up in the middle of Sobrik remained a mystery though. Ashnox had sent a quick message once most of the city had been taken to put her mind at ease. It was light on details, but implied that he would fill her in once they were reunited. 

Sobrik was built into a box-shaped canyon, almost an inverse plateau. Such low ground may have been inadvisable in another age, but the mountains ringing the city created a natural fortress. Any ground assault had to pass through a sloping, bottle-necked road, and attacks from above had to be very precise. The locals had further reinforced the latter problem years before with a shield that covered them like a roof. All together it made the city nearly impenetrable.

A few of the spaceport's hangars were still closed down while destroyed ships and those killed in the fighting were taken care of. Most of the others had gone to Republic and Resistance shuttles bringing in troops and supplies.

As she walked down the ramp into the city, she could see the toll combat had taken on it. Many windows were shattered and dark, entire rooms blown outward. Chunks of duracrete and twisted metal beams lay in the road alongside crushed speeders and an information kiosk. Turning her gaze upward, she stared at a massive banner with the crest of the Sith Empire. It was tattered and stained from smoke and shrapnel. A strange and discomforting sight, but the damage seemed to symbolize their failing grip on the planet.

“It appears the Imperial occupation here is finally at an end.” M2 followed behind as usual, scanning the area.

“You can say that again.” 

“Affirmative. It appears the Imperial occ-”

“It was just an expression, Emtoo. We'll work on that.”

Around the corner was an Imperial assault walker laying on its side. One leg was jaggedly crumpled and torn off at the knee. Blackened areas crept from the darkness of the open hatch and viewports, flames having gutted the interior. She could understand why Tempest had been upset. Fighting had obviously been fierce, and their expert skills could have made the difference. After dropping her at the ship, they rearmed and left to deploy again. Reportedly there was a prison camp east of Troida that needed liberating. 

A clipped, Imperial-accented voice burst forth from a speaker mounted on the building above her. Its tone was one of a parent talking to a misbehaving child.

_“Citizens of Sobrik: A reminder that anyone found assisting or sympathizing with the so-called 'Resistance’ will be arrested and subject to harsh penalties! Thank you, and glory to the Emperor!”_

A moment later, the speaker exploded in a shower of sparks and smoke. Jae reholstered her blaster as she took in the now quieter street. A Resistance patrol came sprinting out of an alley at the sound of the shot. M2 planted himself with his weapon at low-ready, visibly unsure whether he needed to defend them against the Balmorrans.

Jae said what was on her mind. “Where is this trash broadcasting from?”

Their hardened faces turned dumbstruck. “Uh… Not sure. Mostly just tuned it out while we've been clearing buildings. Perhaps the Sunken Sarlacc? They used to run music broadcasts there back in the day.”

“Then that's where I'll start.” She motioned to M2 and walked past them. The droid inclined his head in a nod of gratitude as they passed.

Jae found the Sunken Sarlacc sat at the far end of the city. Its drab exterior was less than appealing, and the stone was bleached around the shape of the Imperial symbol that used to hang there. Groups of civilians milled around the plaza outside either cleaning up debris or tearing down any evidence of the occupation. Still others were setting up tables, holoprojectors, audio equipment, and banners for a liberation celebration. Another propaganda broadcast echoed between the buildings, and Jae renewed her march toward the bar.

Inside was dark around the edges and bright at the central bar area. The lack of lighting was more to cover up the stains and sticky patches of stale liquor than for ambiance. Holodancers gyrated from projectors placed around the room. Large screens above the bar showed news and sports from around the Galaxy. There was definitely an Imperial aesthetic to the place, after years of catering to their soldiers and dignitaries.

Only a few patrons were present at this time of day. Mostly likely regulars and those that really needed to take the edge off. Even the bartender was missing, leaving the job of slinging drinks to a server droid. A lanky humanoid 2V service model, it stood wiping the buffed metal surface of the bar. Drawing closer, Jae noticed a Republic trooper seated at the counter, nursing her drink. Her helmet sat disembodied and staring at her.

“Natem?”

“Oh! Hi.” Romat responded, seeming simultaneously surprised and detached. 

“Glad to see you're safe. You don't seem alright though.”

“I'm fine.” The Zabrak looked uncomfortable. “Hey Emtoo.”

“Greetings.” He replied simply.

Jae knew better than to push. “Want to go break something?” She smiled to see Romat nod, even if there was hesitation.

The server droid appeared in front of her, leaning casually. “What can I getcha?” 

Running her eyes over patches of rust on its chassis, she motioned around. “Where do those propaganda broadcasts come from?” 

“Broadcasts?” It stood and crossed its metal arms. “Office is upstairs, but that area's restricted.” 

“Not anymore.” 

Outside of some under watered topiaries, this level looked almost like a shortened hotel hallway. There were two offices, and one had a golden sign with **INFORMATION AND PUBLIC WELFARE OFFICE**. This had to be the place. Stepping closer, Jae removed a hydrospanner from her bag and got to work on the metal panel next to the locked door control. It only took a minute to remove it and expose the red metal handle underneath. Pulling it outward, the controls turned green as the door slid upwards. _Everyone forgets about the emergency release_.

A powerful and complex communications array took up most of the office, running an automated series of pre-recorded messages. A single chair sat empty in front of the screens. Messages listed included reminders of the Empire's strength, a false story about the Resistance massacring a village, and how dissent was a threat to stability, order, and was anti-Balmorran. It was a simple weapon to wear the populace down day after day.

Romat pulled a grenade off of her belt. “Want me to do the honors?”

“Wait.” M2 scanned the array. “This equipment has been used effectively by enemy forces. We could utilize it to broadcast pro-Republic messages.”

Jae considered this. “I have a better idea.”

Sitting down, she shut off the recorded messages and leaned into the microphone.

<< >>  
Lifting another crate of fresh water, Ashnox followed a mix of fighters and civilians into the medical station that had been set up to treat the wounded. Now that Imperial forces had retreated, casualties primarily came from unstable structures, contaminated water, and unexploded munitions detonating. Once he finished assisting here, Ashnox hoped to find Jae's whereabouts.

Jae's voice seemed to come from all around him. _“Citizens of Sobrik: These ridiculous propaganda broadcasts are over. The Empire is gone for good this time. This city, the streets, the Sunken Sarlacc, these airwaves - they belong to you now. Use them wisely and make a better future for everyone.”_ Her voice cut out, and suddenly up-tempo music burst forth, filling the streets with a bouncy, light mood.

“Is that 'Yesterday's Jawa’?” A woman next to Ashnox asked.

Ashnox grinned. “I believe it is. Excuse me.”

When Jae walked out of the bar with M2, Ashnox was standing at the front of the crowd that had gathered outside. She looked pleased with herself, a look he recognized when she had done something a bit rebellious. Spotting him, she lit up and rushed over. 

“Nice of you to finally show up.” He teased as they walked off together. 

“Had to infiltrate Imperial territory, build an army of droids, and contain pits full of toxic chemicals that could have killed millions.” She quipped in response. “I thought you were helping with training! How did you even get here?”

 _Where to even begin explaining all that had happened? Cave hideouts, local food, the massacre, and Cunha._ He did his best to recount all the details, especially their battle on the outskirts.

“I'm guessing it's not a coincidence that a disappearing ghost-like figure was here.”

“Probably not. Romat described what she remembered of him, but he was gone before we could stop him.”

“She seemed a little off when I just saw her.”

His face was a mask of concern. “She's taking Cunha's death pretty hard. I just let her take time by herself to process it.” 

Jae stopped to look at him. “But how did you get into the city? I assume you didn't capture this city all by yourself.” 

“Unplanned teamwork.” Ashnox chuckled. “Our supply tunnel ended up connecting to the local Imperial Intelligence headquarters. They were in the middle of transferring their equipment when we attacked. Resistance forces from Troida led an attack on the front gates, which divided the forces. A Republic strike team was able to land a shuttle in the spaceport and deactivate the shield. Most of all though, it was the Balmorran citizens. When the fighting started, people poured out into the streets. They flipped speeders, attacked soldiers, and destroyed power generators. It was incredible to see, and overwhelmed the troops posted here.”

“Now I wish I had been here for that. I would have happily helped break some Imperial toys.”

“Maybe next time. So, anything you want to take care of in Sobrik?”

Jae looked at him, her intentions clear. “We should probably check on the ship.” 

Ashnox nodded emphatically. “I like it.” 

As they strolled off, M2 took a long moment to process. “Is something malfunctioning?”

Night had fallen by the time they returned to the main square, and festivities were in full swing. Colorful banners draped from streetlights and in between buildings. Balmorran flags, along with the occasional Republic one, hung everywhere - hidden for years under the occupation. Small stands were set up in scattered groups to share trays of homemade food with neighbors and their liberators. A live band had set up at one end of the square, drawing quite a crowd.

Ashnox scanned the scene. “I don't see Romat. Think she's inside?” Jae shrugged and nodded him on.

The Sunken Sarlacc was packed now, filled with partying patrons. Most had avoided visiting this bar to avoid trouble, until now. Blaring music made it difficult to hear as they pushed their way through the dancing and swaying crowd. It appeared the owner had pulled in all the staff to handle the extra business.

“So, you thirsty? They have to have something cold and delicious here.”

“No.” Jae shook her head as she looked past him. “It can't be. This has to be a nightmare.”

Ashnox looked at her, confused by the about face in mood. “What? What happened?”

Jae pointed in mute horror at the screen showing the Holonet News Network. The headline was in bold letters: **TARIS HAS FALLEN.**

“Hey!” Ashnox waved down the bartender droid. “Turn this up!” 

With the closest approximation to rolling his fixed eyes, the droid obliged. As the newscaster's voice rose, the music faded. Gasps came from shocked patrons as they caught sight of the screen.

_“...Where we're learning that the Republic Resettlement Initiative has officially been declared a failure. The last of the colony's shuttles escaped early this morning, after Imperial forces attacked the Initiative's headquarters in Olaris. This attack comes after weeks of increased rakghoul attacks, massive chemical leaks, and the death or disappearance of many key leaders in the Initiative. Darth Gravus, speaking for the Sith Empire, claims their role on Taris is 'to push illegal settlements out of Imperial space, and maintain the ruined surface as a shrine to the destroyer, Darth Malak.’ Governor Saresh is calling on the Galactic Senate to take action, but so far there has been no response. Experts are saying the twice devastated planet may need to wait another three hundred years for a chance to rebuild again.”_

Jae's eyes had drained of anger, leaving only empty despair. She sank into a seat and stared listlessly into the distance as the music resumed. Ashnox watched her, unable to imagine what she was going through. _All that work, all those countless hours and lives_. Jae may have said some flippant and cruel things about Taris, but it was because she still deeply cared. She had left a piece of herself on that planet, and now it was buried forever beneath the irradiated surface. 

M2 projected a flat, fan-like bluish light up and down her seated form. “My scans indicate your vital signs are well outside normal levels. This is… worrying. How can I assist?” 

Ashnox crouched in front of her and took her hands. “Hey, stay with me. Jae?”

After a moment, she came back to herself, eyes moist. “It doesn't make sense.”

“I know. You did all you could.”

“I…” She looked for the words without success. “I don't know what to do.”

Ashnox stared at her, turning it all over in his mind. “This is too convenient that this happened so soon after we took Sobrik, and it must have seemed like an easy win to attack a bunch of people trying to make a new life. So, we stay here a bit longer. I'm sure they need help getting systems back online and rebuilding broken ones, and no one can do that better than you. Bonus, there's no rakghouls.”

Jae's eyes flitted around, still trying to reassemble the pieces of what she was feeling. Slowly though, she became more focused. And with that focus came a hardened determination he knew too well. He just was not sure if it was toward rebuilding Balmorra or burning down Dromund Kaas. At this point, he would take either.

“Thank you.” She said quietly in his ear. “I can't stay here. Can we go back to the ship? I need to start planning.”

“Let's go.” Taking her arm in his, they headed back out the door.

#### Balmorran Arms Factory

#### Sundari Plains, Balmorra

Officially, this factory was the seat of government for Occupied Balmorra. As the most heavily fortified structure outside Sobrik, it could also churn out weapons and battle droids by the thousands. It was drafty and had a grungy look that matched its purpose and was defensible against any siege.

Removing the helmet he retrieved before fleeing Sobrik, the black-suited figure ran his hands down his angular cheeks. Slipping through the crossfire had been more difficult than he anticipated, but not impossible. A speeder bike stolen from a surprised civilian had delivered him to the safety of this Imperial stronghold. 

After all that though, what came next would be the dangerous part. 

A sinister-looking helmet with glowing red eyes flickered into existence, hovering before him. It's skull-like visage bored into him before the distorted voice spoke. 

“Agent Narl. I'm most curious as to how your mission is progressing.”

“My objective of eliminating the local Resistance leader was a success, my Lord. Colonel Ryland, however, was killed in retaliation.” Narl averted his gaze. Retaliation was technically true, for what was better left vague. He could not deny that he reveled a bit in the man's death, but he admitting it here was unwise. “The attackers included a Jedi with a yellow blade.”

“Mixed results, it would seem.” _Was that a laugh?_

“My Lord?”

I'm disappointed at the loss of a strategic position like Sobrik and the deaths of so many loyal Imperials. It's an embarrassment.” The voice softened, if that was possible. “But that failure will be on Darth Lachris's head, not yours. Return to my ship. The usual rendezvous.”

“As you command.”

Once the image disappeared, Narl let out a long breath he did not realize he was holding. It would be good to leave this place and get back to his real work.

#### Sobrik, Balmorra

Small, round probes made slow circuits over the streets of the city. They were scanning below the surface, looking for ruptured pipes, potential sinkholes, and any damage that may not have been noticed in the initial cleanup operations. Each individual scan fed into a larger holo-image, displayed on Ascension's main comm terminal. There were at least two obvious craters in the road, both of which breached sewage lines and blocked them from flowing. A smaller water main was also flooding an administration building on the west side.

Jae was glad to see the damage was contained to only a few areas. It would make her job much easier. She would still need heavy equipment and some local help, but her part of the cleanup would take a week rather than a month. Hearing footsteps on the ramp, she put the scans on automatic.

Ashnox walked in looking like he had just been given some very bad news. He paced the hall outside, trying to figure out some problem.

“Hey, you ok?” She called.

He stopped his pacing to step into the room. “I need to go to Nar Shaddaa.”

Jae stopped in mid-motion, turning to look at him in confusion. “What? Why?”

“I had a strange vision. Stev was in trouble, chased by enemies and in pain. I think I know just where they’ll attack.”

“Are you kidding me!? I thought she was on Alderaan!” Words exploded from her involuntarily. She motioned around them. “The battle is here, and this is where we’re doing the most good. You were the one to argue that the Resistance just retook Sobrik, and we should help. They’re going to need every person they can to dislodge Darth Lachris from the arms factory. This place may be dirty and half-destroyed but look at how much we’ve done in a few weeks. Hell, I hate people, and I’m defending rebuilding this place!” Shaking her head, she locked eyes with him. “And Stev! Stev clearly doesn’t need your help if she keeps getting herself into dangerous situations. If you really saw her on Nar Shaddaa, it was her decision to return and risk herself.”

“You know I can’t just stand by if there’s a chance I could help.”

“What I know is that this is Do’thun all over again.” Jae’s voice dropped in volume significantly. “Go then, if you really feel like this is what you need to do, but you’re going alone. Natem and I will stay here with the ship. I’m not leaving here with a job half finished. I need to make sure the ChemWorks site is contained, and there isn’t raw sewage spilling into the streets of Sobrik when the Balmorrans return.”

Ashnox looked hurt but nodded. “I understand. Hopefully it won’t take more than a few days, and then I’ll be back to help.” His eyes, usually so warm and brown, were filled with sadness. She hated him for it. For feeling like she had to choose between her duty to rebuild Balmorra and his fool’s errand. He turned to go pack a few things for the journey.

She sighed. _I don’t hate him_. She knew he was not trying to make her choose. He cared about his friend, but she was right to stay. Having to rescue Stev again from some possibility of danger was ridiculous. “Let me know when you make it, okay?”

“Of course.”

“And Ash?” At her inflection, he turned to look at her again. “Love you.”

He smirked. “I love you too.”

After he was gone, Jae sat down and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. _Damnit_.


	14. Dark Side of the Moon

### 14︱Dark Side of the Moon

#### Corellian Sector, Nar Shaddaa

Although some called it ‘Little Coruscant’ for being another planet-wide city, it was clear why it was better known as ‘The Smuggler’s Moon.’ Massive vertical towers reached out from the surface, housing, industry, and entertainment venues stacked on top of one another like vines reaching to find sunlight. In contrast to Coruscant’s clean, shining buildings and well-manicured parks, the moon was grimy and the avatar of urban decay. A thick layer of pollution covered the sky, keeping even the tidally-locked side not facing Hutta in pallid tones. On the dark side, the city was lit by millions of neon colored lights – flashing holoads and signs for gambling, pitfights, erotic clubs, even spice dens. Here and there hovered massive casinos and ‘sky palaces’ that let the super-rich float above the problems of the surface. It was a rough city, but a place where smugglers, pirates, slicers, and scientists could make a name for themselves. 

Stev felt its reputation for crime and danger was overblown. Sure, it was rundown in places, but it was no worse than Coruscant. One might seem safe in the capital, but there were the same issues. It was harder to see through the pretty facades, just hidden. Corruption, gangs, drugs, weapons they were all there if you knew where to look. And that was just the shining surface. On the lower levels, it was indistinguishable which of the two cities you were truly exploring.

She always felt this place had its unique charm. People were more genuine here, even when they were trying to swindle you. There was not the same stiff political pretense or guarded false kindness that annoyed her on Coruscant. Few realized that despite the criminal elements running most of the industries, Nar Shaddaa was a hotbed of innovation. Some of the galaxy’s most advanced technologies were developed using black market money and dubious regulations. Corporations from both Republic and Imperial space would test new medicines, weapons, and cybernetics before they hit the open market.

 _And they had some pretty awesome cantinas_.

Which is why she returned. She had not expected any of the crazy events on Alderaan, or that she would be away so long. It seemed like now would be a good opportunity to pick up some old notes, a few holonovels, and catch up with some old friends. _Plus, rumor had it that the Exchange was dealing with a gang war_. Homesickness, it was not, especially when she was getting to stay in a beautiful mountain castle.

First though, Stev figured she would see what the city had to offer in her absence. It felt strange to be back in her usual jacket, walking the usual route. The street was filled with the scent of an odd mix of food spices, machine oil, Alderaanian nectar, and rotting produce as she moved into the marketplace. A scent that made her torn between hunger and disgust. Beings from all over the galaxy packed the streets, haggling for sales and making their way down toward the taxi platform. Stev pulled her bag a little closer, just in case there were pickpockets.

A black market holofilm stand caught her eye. Some of the best films from the Republic and Empire mixed with smaller films from the Outer Rim on the shelves. She loved the stands, as it was hard to catch up on all the must-see media, and this was a surprisingly cheap way to do it. Besides, where better for a little piracy than Nar Shaddaa? Reaching down, she picked up a disc to read the description. “A group of smugglers in the Outer Rim doing illegal jobs and trying to hide a Force-sensitive girl from Imperial agents. Now this sounds like my kind of story.”

 _Psh. They never made a sequel to this?_ She shook her head.

“You…” The garbled noises that came from the Ithorian’s two mouths always sounded like a trash compactor to human ears. “are coming with us.”

Stev turned around to see two beings and a scattergun pointed at her midsection. Probably a bad day to have a general understanding of what he said. His hulking form towered over her, the eyestalks on his upward curved face providing most of that height. It suddenly made sense why they tended to be referred to as ‘hammerheads’ by other species. She slowly raised her hands.

“There must be some mistake.”

His Trandoshan partner stepped forward and snatched her blaster from the pocket in her bag. His mismatched armor appeared cobbled together. As he tucked it in his belt, Stev felt a pang of sadness. It was a cheap weapon, but with money tight, it had been an investment as well. She always felt a bit safer feeling its bulky weight. Hell, if she had realized a little sooner, she might have gotten off a couple shots and made a run for it.

“No missssstake.” The reptilian creature hissed. “Ssssstev Makow. You are wanted by the Exchange for debts. Standing bounty.”

 _Kriff me_. Stev went with the first thing she could think of: Deny. “I honestly have no idea who that is. Maybe I can help you though? What did you bosses give you?” It was a friendliness unique to Nar Shaddaa, helping armed people find others to capture or kill in order to save their own skin.

The bounty hunters looked genuinely confused at her response. Casting glances at one another, and keeping the weapon on her, they seemed to come to an agreement. The Trandoshan reached into his pocket and produced a holoimage projector. Stev’s face floated just above his palm. They had her dead to rights, but she had one last play.

“There’s your problem!” She dropped her hands to gesticulate wildly. All in now. “That’s not me! See, I understand the confusion. She has blonde hair and light skin like me, but do you honestly think all humans look alike?”

Now they looked actually uncomfortable. _Suspicious, but uncomfortable_. Uncertainty hung in the air as they tried to read if she was bluffing, or if they had made a terrible mistake. An awkward pause seemed better than a scattergun blast to the gut as crowds passed by them on the thoroughfare.

They took the middle road. “Fine. Maybe you’re not her,” The Ithorian garbled, “but we’re keeping your weapon in case.”

“Oh! Of course!” Not ideal, but mugging was better than ending up in Exchange hands. She started backing away as they stared at her. “Good luck with your bounty!” Just about to an alley, she turned and ran, only stopping when she was sure she had not been followed.

Stev shook her head as she walked. Sure, she owed the Exchange money, but bounty hunters? Her debts could not be that serious. Was she behind on some of her bills? Sure, but she was never a big spender. Most of her money went to entertainment and drinks when she was out socializing. Nothing out of the ordinary for a freelancing professor like herself. Research trips to planetary archives and ancient sites did not really pay a living wage. The downside of doing what she loved.

If there were two opportunists looking to turn her in though, she knew more were out there. Unarmed academics were far easier targets than arms dealers or notorious outlaws. It was why she snuck into her apartment for credits and a few possessions. Just needed to watch her back until she was offworld again. 

That could wait for a little bit, as she still had friends waiting on the Promenade. Turning down the path toward the taxi stand again, she heard a voice directly behind her.

“Hello there.”

#### Sobrik, Balmorra

Watching welding droids putting the finishing touches on the patched sewage line, Jae gathered her things. The local diggers were already in place to begin filling in the crater, and there was no reason for her to stick around. She had not seen Romat in days, assuming she wanted her space, but perhaps it was time to find her. Solitude could be healthy, but only up to a point.

Romat was seated at a table inside the Sunken Sarlacc again, as Jae expected. She had cleaned the mud spatter and scorch marks off of her armor, but still wore it like she might be called into battle at any moment. Jae slid into the chair across from her.

“Hey.” Romat said quietly.

“You up to talk about it? Because Ash told me you held the left flank during the attack, helped the Resistance kick off the liberation of this city. That you kept your cool and performed like a seasoned professional.”

Romat's voice was exasperated as she finally let some of it out. “He was right there! I should have taken the shot. Taken him off the battlefield permanently. But now he's gone, probably murdering other people because I didn't stop him.” Sitting back, she set her jaw.

Jae leaned in, determination in her eyes. “Natem, I get it. I do, but we're both stuck with this regret about things we have no control over. You can't go back and take the shot, and I can't save Taris. It's over. What I've found is we can fight like hell and take that shot next time. We'll make sure the Empire can't make anyone else feel the way we feel right now.”

Romat smirked at that. “It did feel good to see those people celebrating, even if I didn't stick around.” 

“That's the spirit.” Out of the corner of her eye, Jae saw the distinctive armor of Tempest Squad as they filed in with a dark-haired human wearing a cape on one shoulder. “Captain, this is a surprise.”

“I realized I never properly thanked you. I know my team was upset about missing the Sobrik assault, but that anger wasn't directed at you. It may not be the same job as ours, but you saved countless lives the other day, and you're a service to the Republic.”

Jae nodded her thanks. “Means a lot to hear that. Helps that they pay me as well.” A smile. “So, what's next for you?”

“We’re scheduled to ship out tonight. Some well overdue leave. Before we go though, I wanted to introduce you to Slice here. She's taken over command of the Resistance forces after Cunha's death.”

“Natem,” Jae leaned over to her, “why don't you go tell Tempest some war stories?”

“I don't know if I can compete with them.” She said, wandering toward Tora.

“We'll see, Sergeant.” Kreska laughed as they walked off. “More of ours are bored antics than you'd expect.”

Jae turned back to business. “So, let me say it's a pleasure to meet you and condolences about Washi. My partner and Romat were with him and told me what he meant to your cause.”

“He was headstrong too, as you can probably see. He died a patriot.” Slice shook her head. “But that's not why I sought you out. We need help taming an area overrun by colicolids if we hope to gain ground near the Balmorran Arms Factory.”

Jae's laugh was louder than she expected. “No. Hard pass. I understand the position you're in but fighting colicolids is not happening.”

Slice waved her off. “No, I wouldn't ask you to. The colicoid nests are surrounded by leaking chemical vats from a damaged supply depot. Captain Kreska was telling me about the amazing work you did at the old ChemWorks, and I was hoping you could show my team how to replicate it. If we can clean up the area, the bugs might be pushed deeper underground, allowing our forces passage.”

“That I can definitely do.” She began laying out some rough details, specifying what backgrounds would be best suited to carry it out.

#### Corellian Sector, Nar Shaddaa

Stev spun, her fists up awkwardly to try and take on the threat. Sure, she had never been a fistfight, but how hard could it be? 

Instead, she found a familiar face with his hands up in mock surrender, and an amused smile. “I give up.”

“Ashnox? How did you even know I would be here?”

“Will of the Force, I assume?”

“Thanks, oh vague one.”

“Listen. The shuttle was pretty cramped, and the broken refresher had permeated the cabin with a smell I can't describe. I had a lot of time to meditate and focus on the vision during my trip here, and it showed you outside a Gamorrean brothel and dance revue. 

“Not that I'm not saying it doesn't exist, but I don't even know…” She trailed off, preparing to answer her own question. Casting her gaze slowly upward, she saw a glowing sign depicting a muscular, green, porcine figure shaking its loincloth and the words 'Tusker’s Pleasure' in Huttese. Her face involuntarily contorted in horror. “Right… Whatever you’re into.”

“Bit of a novelty.” Ashnox suppressed a smirk. “Barely an inconvenience to find, if you ask around. You get some strange looks though. I'm here because I saw you in trouble, in pain trying to escape. I was hoping I'd get here in time to stop it.”

Stev pointed over her shoulder. “Well, you just missed it. Apparently, the Exchange still has a bounty out on me, and some guys just tried to collect. I somehow convinced them it wasn't me.”

Ashnox raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh. Well, who needs Jedi mind tricks when you're you?” 

Her laugh died off as an obvious question occurred to her. “Wait, you said a shuttle brought you here. Where's Ascension? Is Jae alright?”

“Ship's fine. Well, better than when it almost blew up.” He noted.

“Blew up!?” 

“Jae's still on Balmorra, trying to help after we liberated Sobrik.” 

Stev pinched the bridge of her nose. “Almost sorry I asked. If you guys were part of all that craziness on Balmorra, shouldn’t you still be there? How did Jae take you running off to help me?”

“She was… not a fan of the rescue plan.”

“Right. Well,” Stev shrugged, “I'm sorry you missed the action, and I appreciate you rushing across the Galaxy to help. You're welcome to come with me to grab drinks. I could introduce you to some friends?”

Ashnox sighed. “Might as well. On the walk, you can tell me why you're here, if you know a criminal group wants your head.”

Stev led the way, now that she was back on track. “Hey, I only came back because supposedly the Exchange leadership got killed or something. Assumed they were too busy fighting actual threats to worry about little old me. Just needed to dip into my savings. Which reminds me - I might need to borrow a few credits.”

“What about Alderaan? Seemed like you were set up pretty well.” 

“Oh, don't get me wrong,” she held up her hand to pause him, “I'm headed back there. Loving the access I had there, but it's not really a paying position. Credits are kinda important with my debts.”

“Surprised you didn’t find yourself some sordid tryst that kept you on Alderaan. I mean, castles, mountains, nobles and their strapping guards…”

“Who says there wasn’t? I mean, there was.” She suddenly stood a bit more proudly.

“Oh?”

“What can I say, I had a bit of celebrity after you two jetted off. Flirted a bit with a guard that kept stopping by the library, and it didn’t last long. He was pretty, but we didn’t have much in common.” She shrugged with a gleam in her eye. “Let’s be honest, we had one thing in common.”

Ashnox laughed. “I’ll assume it wasn’t historical propaganda on Telos IV.”

“Not quite.”

“I thought you said you needed ‘philosophical discussions’?”

“You’re just saying that because-” Stev froze. Something was wrong.

Like forest creatures before a coming storm, the din of marketplace noises began to recede, and those on the street parted. Ashnox’s ears perked at the change, and he scanned the area. Stev let out a sound of uncertainty and nodded behind them. A hulking figure stood in the gap made between the two sides. A durasteel wall of faded orange and light blue, there was no mistaking the distinctive armor of a Mandalorian hunter. Carbon-scoring marred the flecked paint, a heavy pistol hung from one hand.

“Doctor Makow.” The armor’s vocoder made the voice even more baritone. “Apparently you’ve made the Shadow Syndicate very upset. I’m here to collect.”

Stev shifted on the balls of her feet. “Well, that escalated quickly. Remind me who the Shadow Syndicate is?”

“That Jedi scum too. Looks like it’s my lucky day! I’ll have to treat myself to something top shelf.”

Ashnox unclipped his sabers. “Run.”


	15. Shocking Exchange

### 15︱Shocking Exchange

#### Corellian Sector, Nar Shaddaa

As Stev broke away and sprinted toward an alley, the Mandalorian opened fire. Igniting his sabers, Ashnox put himself between Stev and the threat. In a blur of yellow and cyan, the bolts deflected into the ground and back toward their source. The fire only stopped for a moment as the hunter attempted to dodge. Once he reached cover, he opened up again.

By this point the crowd had panicked, running for cover. Their erratic movements made it difficult for Ashnox to deflect the bolts without striking passerby, and there were a few close calls. Shutting down his offhand saber, he lifted a nearby metal panel with the force. Using it as a mobile shield, he moved forward slowly. It rattled as bolt after bolt pounded into it.

Oh, what Ashnox would give for a flash grenade right now.

Lifting his other wrist, the bounty hunter took aim at a nearby market stand, and the barrels of volatile chemicals inside. The explosion ripped the stand apart and filled the area with a thick cloud of smoke. It was impossible to see, and it was unclear if he had killed the Jedi.

Ashnox pulled himself to his knees, find it dark and hazy. Ringing filled his brain, and he covered his mouth against the choking cloud. His newly built saber had disappeared in the blast, and there was no chance of finding it at the moment. He would have to return when this was over. Bursting from the gloom, he ran toward the ramp for the upper levels. Before the hunter could fire another shot, he disappeared again.

“You can’t escape me.” Streams of blue flame shot out of the jetpack as the Mandalorian lifted into the air in pursuit. It took him only seconds to reach the next level. Landing with a weighty clunk, the hunter turned to look for his quarry, and Ashnox sprung at the opportunity.

The strike would have bisected his head, if not for the helmet. Sparks streamed away from both the blade and armor, an ashy burn running diagonally across the newly cracked visor. The warrior staggered back, losing his grip on his blaster, which went sailing into the abyss below. A string of garbled Mando’a curses squawked and fell silent.

Casting aside his ruined helmet, Ashnox saw the Mandalorian was a dark skinned human. At least he appeared to be. His broad face and square jaw looked like it could have been hewn from stone, crisscrossed with a web of deep, pink-tinged scars. Years of combat were etched into his face from both experience and age. His graying hair was worn in tight braided rows on his scalp, likely to make it easier to wear the helmet without discomfort. Most notable though, was his lack of eyes. Instead, ocular cybernetic receptors glowed emerald, enhancing his vision and connecting to the armor’s systems.

“Wow. What happened to you?”

His eyebrows curved angrily around the metal. “A gift from the Jedi, when they saw fit to bombard Clan Raan’s camp.” Reaching to his back, the hunter pulled a long beskad from the sheath on his back. A traditional Mandalorian iron saber, the sinister-looking single bladed weapon had a leather hilt. Mando’a script was etched into the blade and the tang was decorated with what looked like Padawan braids. “I can take your head as a small repayment.”

Ashnox took a defensive stance with his remaining saber. “Stev is gone, along with your chance at the bounty. You don’t have to do this.”

“Why do you think I took this job? Mandalorians don’t go after small targets, and the bounty said she travels with a Jedi. Shut up and try not to die like a coward.”

As he attacked with an overhead swing, Ashnox immediately moved to block and destroy the weapon. Shockingly though, the metal blade remained intact. A gauntleted haymaker followed, and Ashnox reeled. He regained his footing just in time to block two more swings. One came close enough to graze his thigh, tearing the fabric and drawing blood. Keeping on the move, the Jedi worked to use the hunter’s size against him.

Strikes came fast and furious as Ashnox parried the hunter with his remaining saber. Even without force abilities, the cyborg had incredible skills with a blade. Spinning, Ashnox turned his back slightly to block a low hit. It stopped the blade but brought his opponent right behind him. Before he lost the advantage, Ashnox put his full weight into his elbow, slamming it into the Mandalorian’s exposed face with an audible crunch. It was enough to stagger him again, and Ashnox took the opportunity to put some distance between them.

Bellowing with rage, the Mandalorian bent at the waist and activated his jetpack. Rocketing forward, he bodily tackled Ashnox with the force of being struck by a speeder. The Jedi’s lightsaber flew from his grasp with the hit. After going airborne for a long moment, the pair came down on a nearby catwalk. Ashnox lay on his back, stunned.

Above him, the hunter stood triumphant. He spat a vermillion stream over the edge. Spinning the blade overhead, he pointed the glinting tip straight down for the killing blow. Ashnox closed his eyes. _There is no death, there is only the Force_.

“Juba Raan.” A voice called. Not a question, but a statement.

The Mandalorian stopped in mid-plunge, scanning the area while still bringing his blade close to Ashnox’s chest. “Show yourself.”

Shimmering into focus, the familiar blondish hair and angular cheekbones appeared. There was no mistaking that infiltration armor or the red Imperial emblems. Ashnox fought both the dizziness from the hit and the anger that began to boil up.

“Duran Narl, Imperial… Acquisitions. You’re here for a woman, correct? Some petty debt? Hand over the Jedi, and you will be well compensated. He is of great interest to the Empire.”

“No deal.” Raan shook his head, but kept the blade pointed at the Jedi. “This is about my _aliit’s_ honor.”

Narl smiled slyly. “I see. Perhaps I can offer you something else as a trade?” He produced a square black box with lights on one end that blinked sporadically. Waving the object for emphasis, he gently tossed it.

The bounty hunter easily caught it with his free hand. Sheathing his beskad, he turned it over to inspect it. “And what am I supposed to do with this?” A loud pop was the only sound it made. There was no explosion. The result, however, was unmistakable. Raan jerked and screamed as his cybernetics burnt out from the electromagnetic pulse. Replaced organs, adrenal regulators, systems that sustained and enhanced him all overloaded and failed in an instant. Arching his back, he dropped to his knees. His breathing was ragged as his body fought to survive, a pointless endeavor. Smoke rose in small wisps from the fried servos and circuits. Ashnox reached for his holocomm. Jae, the Council, someone needed to know what he had stumbled upon. He found it inoperable, more useful for throwing at his enemies than calling for backup. Imperial soldiers began moving in, weapons drawn. With a final spasm, the powerful Mandalorian who had come so close to killing him collapsed and was still. Scorched metal eyes stared at Ashnox from the corpse.

Ringed by soldiers, one of them dragged Ashnox to his feet. His clothes were filthy and torn, covered in streaks of chemical particulate. Blood still seeped from his leg and other superficial wounds. Seeing no obvious escape route, he came willingly. Another Imperial approached with binders, and they locked his wrists together.

“Objective secured, Lord Balus.” Came the vocoder of one’s helmeted voice. Most of the soldiers seemed to be scanning for other threats, but Narl stood quietly, looking smug. It was clear they were waiting for something, or they would have dragged him out of the area before the Hutts got word.

“Very good, Agent.” A figure moved from one of the shadowed pillars and approached, dressed in flowing black robes with purple and gold accents embroidered along the hems. Silver armor adorned their torso and arms, shining and inlaid with more golden designs. “Such flourish. You would have made a fine Sith.” Crimson eyes glowed brightly, accenting the unmistakable helmet. “And Ashnox Blackstar. I told you we would meet again, just as I had foreseen.” A laugh. There was no mistaking it as the shuttle exploding over Do’thun replayed in his head. “Take him to my ship.”

Narl stepped forward with a blaster. “Sweet dreams.” Ashnox just hoped Stev had gotten away in time. A jolting stun blast hit him at close range and darkness filled his vision.

<< >>  
Narl motioned to the troops to carry the limp Jedi as he strolled back over to the corpse. Slowing as he passed, his face twisted into a sneer at his success. “Fool. You should have accepted my offer.” Crouching down at the end of the catwalk, he retrieved the Mandalorian’s helmet. Turning it over in his hands, he headed back to the soldiers. “You heard Darth Balus! Move out!”

As the group disappeared back into the shadows and glowing signs of the alley above her, Stev came out of hiding. She had to hold tightly to the handrail for balance as she slowly stumbled out of the area. The pulse that killed Raan had less power when it hit her, but it had still sent a searing pain through her systems. She prayed at least some of them were still functioning. Just needed to survive long enough to escape. Noise from the fight had driven most passerby from the area, leaving the dingy passageways deserted. Stev decided next time she ran from bounty hunters; it would have to be in one of the fancier areas. A glance at the burning storefront. _Definitely somewhere nicer_. She wondered if Ashnox would find it ironic that Ascension was nowhere nearby for their failed escape this time.

Missing her step, she tumbled to the trash-strewn ground. _Gross. Who knew what diseases grew in this alley?_ Stev looked up as she collected herself to see a metal cylinder wrapped with leather laying a few metres away. _Ashnox’s lightsaber_. Picking it up, she stood and slipped it into her satchel. It was no blaster, but it would do for now. This was not how she saw her day going when she got up this morning. _Was it even the same day?_ Bounty hunters, Imperials, and that whole running for her life thing. Taking a few more steps, a crazy idea crept in.

 _No. Nope_.

She sighed, held a moment, and turned back.

Stepping out on the upper level, she retrieved Ashnox’s other hilt from against the wall. Holding it out from her body, she pressed the activation switch, and the yellow light almost blinded her. Well, that was good news. She had never handled a lightsaber before and found herself a little worried about accidentally injuring herself. At least a blaster was just point-and-shoot. Deactivating it again, Stev placed it in her bag with its mate.

Ahead of her, Juba Raan’s body was intimidating, even when she had watched him die. Approaching, she gingerly kneeled and looked him over. Doing her best to ignore the ghastly look on his face, she scanned the armor for anything useful. Some grenades, cartridges, a couple nutrition packs, the beskad… And one pouch held a fistful of credits. After having an argument with her conscience, she added the sheathed blade to her back, then pocketed the food and currency. She was no criminal, but she needed them more than he did, and the blade in particular had serious value. Pulling the last of the credits out of the pouch, a flat, rectangular object fell on the ground. Pocketing this as well, she grabbed the rail to stand again, and shuffled away.

A sour-faced, one-horned advoze sat behind the controls of the taxi. As she slid into the backseat, she mumbled her destination. Cool air from the speeder’s open topped motion brought her a little clarity. The driver shook his head with pitying disgust, likely thinking she was just another spice addict. He watched her closely as they reached their destination, in case she was too gone to pay.

Throwing some credits on the passenger’s seat, Stev pushed her way through the crowds. She felt dizzy and nauseous, but at least her objective was finally in sight. The plan was to meet her friends at a bar known as ‘The Slag Pit’ on the far end of the sector. Although larger clubs like the Slippery Slope on the Promenade were cleaner, brighter, and more popular, that was exactly what her friends hated about it. They always preferred small, intimate places with regular clientele and grit on the walls. Less blasting music, more local culture. A place where they could debate and discuss everything from politics to popular holofilms somewhere they could hear one another.

Stev made it a few staggering steps through the door before her vision began to tunnel. She reached out to grab on to something, finding only air as the ground rushed up at her.

When she opened her eyes again, she was propped up in a threadbare booth. Before her was a red-orange being with pointed ears and dark horns growing from his forehead. The Devaronian looked concerned. “What the hell happened to you? You look like you wandered into the wrong alley.”

“That’s more accurate than you realize.” Stev admitted. “Thanks for the save, Fisk.” As off-putting as his demonic looks could be, Fisk Charl was mostly harmless. He enjoyed political debate more than most and had worked legitimate jobs for a few Republic Senatorial campaigns before heading out to Hutt space for something a little different. Now he dabbled a bit in slicing between still providing advice to his old colleagues.

A Daichyura seated next to him set an empty auto-injector on the table. “That was quite the entrance. Good thing I remembered you kept this in your bag. Your implants are scorched!” Mu’se ran a hand over her yellow-blue head crest in a symbol of worry. “Why aren’t you at a medcenter right now?”

A laugh. “You both know I can’t afford that, unless we go to one of the underground clinics in the Red Light District, and I like my organs intact.”

The pair nodded in agreement before Fisk leaned in. “So, I assume this doesn’t have anything to do with that new job you were going to tell us about on Alderaan.”

“Not quite.” Stev tried to recount as much of her recent adventures as she could, including fighting off House Thul on Alderaan, gaining her title, coming back, sneaking into her apartment, the opportunists in the market, talking her way out, running into Ashnox, the fight with the Mandalorian, a squad of Imperials and a Sith killing said Mandalorian, and even the long journey to meet them. “…point being, maybe Ashnox was right to worry about me in pain trying to escape danger.”

Fisk motioned for her to pause while he processed all this. “Wait, wait. You’ve dealt with the Exchange, Jedi, Mandos, and the Imps just today?”

“Technically it was something called the Shadow Syndicate,” Stev corrected him, “but that kinda took the Exchange’s place.”

“Isn’t the Exchange based just a short distance from here? I think I saw something on the news.”

Stev shrugged it off. “Yeah. Well, it made it convenient to get the loan for my research. They aren’t as picky as university grant boards, as long as there’s something to profit off of. Of course, historical information isn’t exactly precious stones.”

“Points for creativity, less so when they come after you. So, I’m guessing you’re not feeling a drink while you catch your breath? The Corellian Cocktails here are pretty good.”

Stev felt a bit lightheaded again as she reached for her bag. “Not tonight. I need help, guys. I need to get to Balmorra, and I can’t do it alone.”

“Isn’t that place a warzone right now?” Mu’se looked at her skeptically.

Pointing around the room, Stev shook her head. “Isn’t this place popular with bounty hunters? I feel like I’m going to be safer almost anywhere but on Nar Shaddaa at this point.”

Fisk leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. “Normally I’d be all about helping you with your issues, but I don’t know if going up against a Sith lord and the Imperials is the healthiest thing to do. I mean, you said they killed that Mandalorian in seconds. Do you even have a plan?”

Stev dumped the contents of what she recovered from Raan on the table. “Not really. This is all I’ve got right now, and even with the credits I pulled from my place, I’m not sure if I can afford a trip to Balmorra and expect to have money to keep my cybernetics from killing me. All I know I need to let Jae know what happened to Ashnox. I don’t really have a plan after that.” She put her head on the table. Better to just rest here awhile, and hope that she did not slip into a coma. “Honestly, it doesn’t seem like I have a plan to even get offworld.”

“Are you sure about that?” Mu’se’s voice was optimistic. “Looks like you already have a ticket out of here.”

“What are you talking about?” Stev peeked up through the hair that had fallen in her face.

Mu’se picked up the rectangular object in her large, reptilian hand. “This is the docking chit for a starship hangar at the spaceport.”

#### Sobrik

Both of Romat’s hearts pounded as she worked the padded body of the melee training droid. Dodging one of the programmed jabs, she fired her own jab to the side of its head. She had to admit this was a bit cathartic, taking out her aggression. Running and weights just were not the same in comparison. It did not dim her anger and frustration much but gave her the focus she had been lacking. Sweat running down her nose, she imagined that Imperial assassin’s face, the look of triumph painted on his face before disappearing. It helped to picture him as her opponent, in the hope she would get another shot at him someday.

The gymnasium had been a leftover spoil from the occupation, and was mostly untouched, save for the Imperial iconography removed from the walls and stacked in one corner. Clean and strangely orderly, Romat ignored how the ghosts of its former owners seemed to hang in the air. She was the only one exercising at this time of day, which was how she preferred it. Less distractions, less competition to use equipment.

“Natem.” Jae’s voice caught her by surprise, and she barely avoided another of the droid’s swings.

“Pause session.” Romat ordered, and the droid shifted from a fighting stance to attention. “What can I do for you? I thought you were dealing with those insect things.”

Jae shook her head. “Just supervising teams from here. The Republic wasn’t paying me enough to take on that kind of challenge.” She walked closer, looking troubled. “Have you heard anything from Ash? He was supposed to check in once he found Stev, but there’s no messages that I can find.”

“No, he hasn’t contacted me.” Romat could understand her concern. She looked down at her hand wraps, noting the pink spots forming on the white cloth across her knuckles. “Seems like a good place to stop. Let’s get back to the ship, and we can call him together.”

Standing at the main holocommunicator on board Ascension, Jae took a deep breath and keyed in the frequency. Romat watched her closely, the tension rippling across her body as she leaned against the base of the console. The connection pinged again and again without response. After what seemed like an eternity, Jae killed the call. They stood there in silence, Romat allowing Jae the time to think through their next move.

“How soon can you be packed and ready to fly?”

Romat straightened. “All my things are already on board, Captain. Just say the word.”

“Emtoo?” Jae called. “Strap in, we’re heading to Nar Shaddaa.”

#### Mezenti Spaceport

#### Nar Shaddaa

Crowds were scattered throughout the main thoroughfare, crowding the small shops and waiting for one of the many shuttles off-world. A variety of species from across the galaxy were represented, leading to overwhelming din of voices debating, arguing, and bartering in every language. Much like the Promenade, this area was well-maintained and clean to provide a good first impression to those arriving. Unlike nearby Deucalon Spaceport, there was a noticeable presence of Imperial troops wandering around on shore leave. Docking Bay 24 was located down one of the branching hallways, and unlike most others, was guarded by two blaster-wielding thugs.

“Is this number 24?” Stev asked politely, in an attempt to diffuse the situation before it began.

“This bay is off limits.” The human one gripped his weapon tighter as they approached. _No luck on avoiding tension_. “Where’s the Mandalorian?”

 _Think fast_. “I… I won his ship in a Pazaak game.” She held up the docking chit.

The guard looked unconvinced. “You beat Raan?”

“In a manner of speaking. I know it might not look like it,” she said as confidently as she could manage through the pain, “but I can bluff with the best of them.”

He looked her over suspiciously, considering her story. It seemed to appease him. “Whatever. Just coordinate with docking control when you leave.” He stepped aside. “Already had two idiots this week almost fly through the incoming traffic lane.”

“We’ll be careful.” Mu’se commented as they slipped past. “Thanks!”

Stev held her breath and leaned into the wall as she slipped the card into the slot. Hopefully that electromagnetic pulse had not fried the internal components as well. As the light turned green, she let it out. Pressing the button on the lift, they descended. At the bottom, the doors slid open with a quiet whoosh.

The hangar was empty, outside of the ship, a K-52 Strongarm. The light freighter’s boxy hull was surprisingly plain looking in comparison to its previous owner. Two large, circular engines were mounted at an angle on struts near the rear of the ship, much like a creature in flight. Just behind the main viewport was a ferocious looking motif of a wicked-looking beast with _Bogstalker_ emblazoned beneath. Raan had added after-market cannons on either side of the cockpit for disabling larger ships. Utilitarian, but it looked to have everything the bounty hunter would need.

“Well, could be worse.” Fisk shrugged. “It could be on fire.”

Stev was not feeling very picky. “Let’s move before they impound this thing.”

Stepping aboard, the situation was not much better. Armor, weapons, and scattered empty bottles were everywhere. Cluttered as the ship was, Stev had to admit it had promise. Stepping into the cockpit, she stared at the controls. 

“So, small problem. Do either of you know how to fly this thing? I’m less than confident in my ability to do much more than sit up at this point.”

Mu’se shrugged. “I was used to be a pilot for a pirate crew back in the day.”

Stev collapsed into the co-pilot’s chair, surprise on her face. “Congrats, you’re now our pilot. Also, we really need to talk about your time as a pirate at some point. I feel like there’s gonna be some stories. Fisk, you’re on comms. See if you can’t get a message to Balmorra for me.”

It only took a few minutes, and they were heading out of the atmosphere alongside the other freighters, shuttles, and pleasure yachts. As they broke away from the traffic lanes and angled for deep space, Stev closed her eyes. Now she just had to stay alive a little longer.


	16. Calling In Favors

### 16︱Calling in Favors

#### Ascension

“Captain! Call coming in from an inbound ship! Registry lists it as the Bogstalker.”

“Natem, I keep telling you, call me Jae.” She moved briskly back toward the cockpit and looked over her shoulder. “Did you get an ID?”

Romat had hung up her armor when they got underway, and she now wore her Republic-issue dark blue and brown uniform jacket. A sidearm was still strapped to her leg. Her tattoo lines scrunched together as she scanned the log. “Claims to be a… Stev Makow? Isn’t that Ashnox’s friend? She says she needs to speak to you. She sent us coordinates.”

 _Something was off_. “Let me take over, Sergeant.” Sliding into the command chair, Jae angled Ascension on an intercept course. “And take Emtoo to prepare the docking hatch. Armed, if you don’t mind.”

“Expecting trouble?”

“It’s what keeps me alive.”

<< >>  
Docking went without incident, and the other ship kept its weapons powered down. Following the whoosh of the door and Romat’s greeting, it sounded like someone tripped, and then moved past the cockpit. Hearing the commotion behind her, Jae set the control console to standby. It would alert them if there were any other visitors while she was away. M2 followed close behind as she headed into the conference room. Romat held a look of serious concern while Stev sat half-slumped in one of the chairs, her clothes dirty and scratches on her skin. In the center of the table were two very familiar lightsaber hilts. There could be no doubt what had happened.

Her vision narrowed, and her breath caught in her chest as it all added up. “You.” Jae’s voice was ice, her eyes dampening. She refused to even look at the hilts. “What did you do!?”

“Shut up for two seconds and listen!” Stev may have partially reactivated her cybernetics, but she was fighting exhaustion. “He’s one of my best friends, Jae, and he saved me from the Excha- Shadow Syndicate, whatever. He fought some Mandalorian so I could escape. I would be locked in the cargo hold of that ship outside if not for him showing up. You know him well enough to know he rushed in without a thought.”

“I told you,” Her voice had dropped in volume, but not intensity. “That your recklessness was going to get him killed.”

“Whoa! Back off! He’s not dead! Although I can’t say the same for the Mandalorian...” Remembering how they shut the bounty hunter down like some faulty droid kept replaying in her head. She motioned toward the sabers. “It ended up being a trap. The Imperials were waiting for him.”

“What!? You let him get taken by-” Rage flowed through her as she lost control. Jae began to lunge, only to have Romat grab her arm. 

“Do you have a plan?” The Zabrak asked flatly.

“I might.” Stev swallowed. “I know a way we could find him. But we’ll need ships and a team of people with a death wish if we’re going to get him back.”

Romat turned back to Jae with a smirk. “You wouldn’t happen to know anyone like that, would you?” The soldier had taken the only course that could defuse the situation, even if it was not the ideal outcome.

Jae’s eyes still burned with anger, but she could feel herself focusing again. “Emtoo, take Stev to the infirmary. Get her some kolto and see if you can’t try to repair her cybernetics.”

“Affirmative.” In one smooth motion, the droid picked Stev up. “However, I am not equipped with advanced medical protocols.”

“Do what you can.”

As M2-D7 headed down the stairs, Stev’s voice floated out, “That inspires a lot of confidence! You know, last time I saw you, you fit in a box.”

“Natem.” Jae turned to the Sergeant.

She straightened instinctively. “Yes sir?”

“I need you to send two messages. First, contact Carrick Station on the holoterminal and get clearance for two ships. A private hangar if possible.”

“Of course. And the other?”

“Hail Stev’s allies on that junkpile and order them to rendezvous at the fleet. We’ll regroup there.” Her emphasis on the word _order_ made it clear they would not have a choice.

“Will do.” Romat spun on her heel and hurried toward the cockpit.

Putting her head in her hands, Jae stood alone in the middle of the room. A tear ran down her cheek, and she wiped it away. She had a rescue mission to plan.

#### [Location Unknown]

Waking with a start, Ashnox found himself lying on a thin mattress with only the solid thrum of the starship bulkheads around him. He winced from pain as he tried to move, feeling the cut on his leg and realizing how badly bruised his ribs were. Scanning the room, it was clear he was in some sort of small cell, consisting of only a bed with a refresher in one corner. A ray shield provided the only entry and glowed a soft transparent red in the dim light. _An Imperial warship, most likely_. Unlike most Republic or civilian ships, there seemed to be a design preference for dark colors, dim lights, and so much red.

His captors had dressed him in a simple gray tunic and dark pants, not dissimilar from the Jedi design. Truth be told, they were actually more comfortable than the ones he had worn as a Padawan. Ashnox could only assume that his gear from Nar Shaddaa was locked away somewhere. Far from ideal, but a situation he could work with. Situating himself on the bed, he crossed his legs and rested his hands on his thighs. Taking a deep breath, he reached out in the Force, searching for any information he could on his location. At least a thousand life forms, a huge power core, and something else… _Something cold, yet familiar_.

A rough Imperial accent came from outside the cell. “Inform command the prisoner’s awake.” Soldiers stood on either side of the door, armed with blaster rifles.

“Yes sir.” The other responded, heading away.

Ashnox sighed and prepared himself for what may come next.

#### Ascension

M2 used the handheld scanner to examine Stev’s condition. “You have not sustained any broken bones and remain combat effective. I will apply kolto to your lacerations. Please hold still.”

Stev sighed but tried not to move. “I can handle a few cuts. My cybernetics are the problem.”

“In that case,” M2’s optical sensor dilated slightly. “I will retrieve the mechanical scanner. If I may inquire, what is the purpose of these enhancements?”

“Keeping me alive.” Stev motioned to her midsection with one hand as she opened a drawer containing kolto supplies with the other. “My body doesn’t regulate insulin, so the implants monitor my body and help it create an alternate version.” She turned her head slightly, so he could access the ridge on her neck.

“According to my sensors, it appears you sustained some damage from an electromagnetic pulse.”

“Really? I’m glad we have that scanner to tell me that. Do you have a spare regulator chip? Nothing fancy, but it should allow the circuits to restore function.”

“I believe so.” The droid disappeared for a few minutes, the occasional thud emanating from the other room. Eventually, he returned with small box. “This is the object you requested, although please do not render yourself non-functional. Engineer Doraan would be most displeased.”

“Eh… Today she might be ok with it.” Gently opening the tiny panel, she removed the small scorched rectangle from the slot and replaced it. She stretched her neck as she closed it back up. “Hopefully that’ll do the trick.” Sliding off of the medical bed, Stev began to walk out of the infirmary. A sudden sharp pain in her shoulder stopped her. “OW!”

M2 stood a meter away with a stim injector in his hand, staring at her with his glowing eye. “According to the label, this will help with any discomfort.”

Stev stared at him annoyed for a moment before heading back to the now empty conference room. Voices came from the other room, and she gingerly followed the sound. 

“Half tempted to shoot her out the airlock.” Jae had her back to the door, making a list.

“Captain.” The Zabrak that had let her on board motioned toward Stev. Jae glanced over her shoulder. 

Stev walked slowly over to the couch. “I’m upset too, but you know I didn’t invite him. Don’t put this all on me.”

“We’ll see about that when we get to our destination.” 

Romat’s head cocked in a gesture of curiosity. “You claimed you could track Master Blackstar. How do you plan to accomplish that?”

“It’s a long shot, but the Imp that killed that Mandalorian took his helmet as a trophy, and I assume he still has it close by. When I took the ship, I found a signal on one of the consoles. I think it’s a way for the hunter to track his ship if it ever got stolen. When I was researching on Alderaan, I got distracted with modern upgrades to Mandalorian helmets. You know, because of the one I got on Ord Mantell. Wanted to see how it changed over time, got lost on the Holonet.” _Get to the point_ , she told herself. “Anyway, I assume we could reverse-engineer the signal somehow. If the Imp is still with Ashnox, we know where our target is.”

“And if he’s not?”

Stev turned her palms upward in defeat. “You asked for ideas, and that’s the best one I’ve got.”

M2 appeared in the doorway. “Jae, the navicomputer is set for the jump to hyperspace.”

“Thank you, Emtoo.” Jae’s eyes shot daggers as she set down her datapad and headed for the cockpit.

Stev let out a long sigh and stared after her. Here’s hoping this works.

#### Detention Center

#### [Location Unknown]

Days passed without visitors to the detention level. Ashnox could not be sure if it was due to his captors being preoccupied, or if it was a tactical choice to lower his guard for future interrogation. Likely the latter, knowing how the Sith tended to operate. It gave him time to think and analyze the nuances of his current situation. The guards rarely said a word, outside of announcing a mealtime and sliding some plain ration bars into his cell. They were no Alderaanian nerf steaks, but neither were they starving him.

It also allowed him time to focus on his health. Using the Force and deeply meditating, he would be able heal his injuries to some extent. Healing was never his strongest skill, however, so it was slow work. Time was unclear in such a confined space, so it made it difficult to judge time of day or even how many days had passed. His best indicator was the guard’s change of shift. He used that event as a time to exercise, moving around the cell and doing basic strength training. The Force was an incredible tool, but nothing helped one’s sanity in captivity like routine. Eating, sleeping, exercise, and focusing on memories. Keeping the mind active would avoid hopelessness.

 _So, how did the Imperials know exactly where I’d be?_

#### Hangar C17

#### Carrick Station

“What are we, prisoners now?” Fisk Charl protested as Jae walked up the Bogstalker’s ramp. "You can't just keep us here."

She had anticipated this. The ship’s landing skids were locked down with magnetic clamps, and it would take impressive skills to free it. _Or an order from Fiira_. The thought of grounding them brought her more amusement than she expected.

"No, I can't. You're free to leave whenever you want. Have fun waiting on the next flight back to Nar Shaddaa. The ship is staying here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mu’se asked from her chair.

Jae motioned around the cargo area. Weapons hung on racks along one wall, there was a crate filled with loose ration packs, and they had set up makeshift beds alongside the former owner’s in one corner. The cargo pantry shelves looked more like a bar. Beyond the open room was the powered-down cockpit. "Well, according to Republic records, this ship belongs to an especially ruthless Mandalorian. It's been impounded until further notice."

FIsk threw his hands up. "This is ridiculous."

"So is the fact that my partner got kidnapped. You can either help us get him back safe, or you're welcome to walk."

Stev shook her head. “Ransoming the ship seems a bit dramatic. I gave you a way to find him, and we’ll help you get him back.”

An odd-sounding chortle came from Mu’se. “Speak for yourself. We don’t know this Jedi. We got you to Jae here, which was your plan. She knows what happened. Mission accomplished. Risking our lives to fight the Empire isn’t part of the deal. We’re done. Give us the ship so we can get home.”

“No.” Jae replied. “We need both ships for when we find him, and we could use talented people. Stev seemed to imply that you two have skills.”

“I don’t think you can afford us.” Fisk sneered. 

Jae fought the urge to threaten them outright. It was enough that they were stranded here, and there was too many weapons around if they called her bluff. There had to be something else they would change their minds for. “Fine. I have a case of Tarisian ale tucked away in my ship’s hold. Excellent quality, so I’ve been told. You help me get Ash back, it’s yours.”

“You’re not getting it. Hard to enjoy fine drinks when I’m dead, and even a hundred cases won’t change that fact.” 

Stev took the chance to interject. “Unnecessary as I thought this show of force was a second ago, I need you guys on this one. I want off this station as much as you do.”

Footfalls echoed on the ramp behind Jae, and Romat appeared beside her in armor. “How about the ship as payment? Master Tans sent over authorization to offer a clean ship registry upon completion, plus a standard privateer’s bounty for any ships captured or destroyed during the rescue.” Romat held up the datapad as proof.

“See?” Mu’se pointed. “That’s how you make a deal.” 

Jae rolled her eyes. “Good. Now get comfy, and we’ll let you know when we have a target.” Heading back toward the ramp, Jae stopped. She removed an A-52 ‘Fragstorm’ scattergun off the shelf, along with a spare piece of armor. “I’m taking these too.”

Romat smirked as she followed Jae out of the hangar.

#### Detention Center

#### Vengeance

“You.” A voice hissed, “You took everything from me.”

Ashnox’s eyes opened, staring at the metal ceiling of the cell for a few moments before sitting up. He studied the woman outside the ray shield silently. _Something about her was familiar, but darkly twisted_. Dark circles hung under the yellow-orange eyes boring into him. Violet blood vessels showed through the sallow skin of her temples and throat. Most striking was the rippled and deformed burn scars that marred one side of her face. He knew her all right.

“Jetri.”

“Do you remember that day, Jedi? When you took my legs rather than face me!?” She was shouting by the end, rage bubbling over. She rapped her armored knuckles on her leg, a dull metal echo. “I look forward to butchering you. It took me months of suffering, but my pain and hatred have only made my power greater.”

Suddenly, it all made sense. “You’re Balus’s apprentice. That’s how you escaped from Alderaan.” Ashnox shook his head. “And how the Interceptor appeared so quickly to destroy that shuttle.”

“Very good.” Balus purred from the doorway. Jetri spun, surprised by her presence. “Salus, leave us.” She no longer wore her helmet, which gave Ashnox a decent look at her face. She was a Sith ‘Pureblood,’ a misnomer for those descended from the original Sith species mixing with the human dark Jedi that landed on their home world of Korriban millennia prior. Her skin was a vibrant crimson, accentuating her predatory profile. She would appear almost human, save for the ridges above her eyes and sharp bony spurs on each side of her jaw.

“You kept him from me! He deserves to die for what he did!” Jetri's hand hovered near her rebuilt saber’s hilt, her new legs set like she was preparing to pounce.

The dark lord’s eyes narrowed. “Leave us.” She repeated.

Jetri shifted, considering her position. It was clear that she was not strong enough to duel her master directly. Still, one good strike would change that balance of power. The Sith stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Jetri relented. “As you command, Master.”

Moving past her dejected apprentice, Balus stepped into the light. She was much older than he expected and still clad in the same armor from Nar Shaddaa. “Welcome to the _Vengeance_. Comfortable?”

“I should ask you the same question. Doesn’t that get hot with all the layers?” Ashnox nodded at her outfit.

Balus smirked and cast a glance back at the now empty door. “Occupational hazard. One must always be prepared for an enemy attack… Or a lightsaber in the back.” 

“Practical, I guess? So, I assume kidnapping me wasn't to throw me a party. The few Sith I’ve run into always seem to be much more interested in killing Jedi than capturing them.”

Her lip curled with bemusement. “I do enjoy watching my foes die. Especially Jedi.” She waved off the thought. “But no, I have special plans for you.”

“Consider me intrigued.” Ashnox leaned back against the wall, relishing the chance to do so while it lasted. “I assume you plan to torture me endlessly for information?”

“While that would be fun, it would also be pointless. And you’ll likely die because there's really nothing I care about getting out of you. No, I plan to make you my new apprentice.”

“What?” Her answer left him flabbergasted. _Her apprentice?_ In what galaxy did she think he would turn for her? “I thought you already had a charming and not-at-all maladjusted apprentice.”

“Salus is merely a weapon for removing my enemies, and a defective one at that. Pathetic. How could she have been so weak and unaware? My apprentice failed me, and I had to send Agent Narl to retrieve her. Perhaps I should have sent him in the first place.” She trailed off as she looked towards the featureless bulkhead. “But you, you’ll be quite the asset when you join me. I’ve seen it.”

“Oh? You seem pretty sure about this.”

Balus stepped closer to the shield, leaning in conspiratorially. “Visions are a rare occurrence for me and must admit that I never put much stock in them. Then one night I was struck by the most vivid of dreams. A fallen Jedi, seething with rage and power, wielding a red lightsaber, and surrounded by the bodies of his slain enemies. It confused and excited me but meant nothing at the time. I looked on Korriban, Dromund Kaas, but it was clear it had to be a Jedi. Then I confronted you as that shuttle burned, planning to kill you, when I saw your face on my console. The face from my dreams.” Ashnox’s face fell at the revelation. “And I knew that we would meet again.”

“Not feeling very dark right now.” Ashnox pushed off the wall and walked over to the bed.

“Give it time. As you watch us destroy the Republic, the pain of your helplessness will motivate you to understand the value of power.” She turned and headed out of the detention area.

“One more question before you go.”

“Yes?”

“Why use such a complicated plan to get to me? I assume you had Shadow Syndicate go after Stev. And why kill the Mandalorian?”

“That was two.” She corrected. “It seemed the easiest way to track you would be to capture your companions. That criminal filth doesn’t care about some petty debt, but I knew threatening the professor would bring you right to me. It ended up being even easier when Narl reported that you arrived sooner than we planned. I must admit, I did find your battle with the Mandalorian quite entertaining.”

“So why kill him? Seems like a waste of talent for a person like you.”

Balus seemed to turn this over in her mind. “Quite. Narl is extremely efficient, but it’s good to have options, especially deniable ones. I admired the hunter’s brutality and particularly that he bested a Jedi of your reputation. It's why we offered the bounty on the professor, to provide him proper motivation and set up future business. But Mandalorians are like tuk’ata – deadly and formidable pets when they follow orders, but dangerous beasts when they refuse.”

The Jedi stood quietly, taking this all in, as the Sith headed back to her quarters.

 _Good to know_. He thought grimly.

#### Hangar A23

#### Carrick Station

“Did you receive my transmission?” Jae stood in front of Ascension’s central comm terminal.

“I did.” Ryn Hyssa seemed hesitant, even as his image flickered. The extra encryption measures kept out prying eyes but left the connection a bit unstable. “You know I can’t help officially with this. SIS has much larger priorities than devoting assets to one missing Jedi. Especially when he disappeared so deep in Hutt space. They come down pretty hard on agents using agency resources for personal projects.”

“I thought you cared about-”

He cut her off. “That being said, if intelligence from some anonymous source were to cross my desk, it would be unprofessional not to investigate it.” He smiled coyly. “He’s a good guy and getting him back is my top priority. There’s something bigger going on here. Just need to be smart about it. Be patient, and we’ll see if we can find where he might have gone.”

“Any idea on the timeline for something like that?”

Hyssa motioned for her to slow down. “Like I said, patience is key. Looks like he’s on a ship that’s constantly moving, and that’s assuming your helmet isn’t sitting in someone’s office on Dromund Kaas and this is all a trap. It takes lots of data to not only figure out where he’s gone, but where we can find him next.”

Jae was far from pleased with that answer, but she knew there was no other option at this point. Odd to hope that Ashnox was being dragged around on an Imperial warship, as that gave them some small chance of rescue. She gently nodded her assent.

“We’ll find him. In the meantime, gather your team. I’ll call you when I have an update.” With that, the image disappeared.


	17. Demonstration

### 17︱Demonstration

#### Carrick Station

Spotting a familiar Togruta enter the hangar caused Jae to smile for the first time in weeks. “Thank the stars you’re here.”

“I came as soon as I could.” Fiira Tans said, drawing closer in her armored robes. “You look tired. How are you holding up?”

Tired, eh? She took her answer as an honest assessment rather than an insult. If anyone could appreciate Tans unfiltered honesty, it was Jae. “Exhausted, but I don’t really have another choice. Trying to track down Ash and looking for allies is taking up most of my time. I appreciated your help with the Bogstalker.”

“It was my pleasure. I’m here to help however I can, and I figured that would suffice until I arrived.” The Jedi looked over the repaired ship behind Jae, seeming to take her time to scan its hull. “Remind me to get you attached to more ships, because Ascension looks incredible.” 

A laugh. “It was a labor of love. It needed a new coat of paint and a larger missile magazine anyway.” She turned to examine the ship as well. “It’s really become my home these past few years.” 

Tans reached out and put her hand on Jae’s shoulder. “How about a break? I know I’m starving after the flight here, and you can update me on what you’ve discovered.”

Jae nodded in agreement. “Natem, we’re headed to the cantina. Wanna come?”

Romat appeared at the top of the ramp a moment later and waved to Tans. She seemed a bit sheepish, like she was unsure if she would get in trouble for her adventure to Balmorra. “Master Tans, good to see you.”

“Come. Let’s go eat.” Tans waved her on. It only confirmed to Jae that she sent Romat in person for a reason, and there was no ill will when she had not returned.

The Fleet Cantina was between meal rushes, but most of the tables were still quietly occupied with those enjoying libations after their shifts or before traveling somewhere else. They ordered their food from the bar, receiving their drinks before backing up to enjoy the room. Jae had to admit Tans was right about getting out of the hangar. Noise and atmosphere were a nice change from the focused silence, especially the ambient music that floated through the air. Dodging around a squat serving droid, Jae heard a loud cheer go up from a huddle of Republic soldiers at a table near her. As they hoisted their drinks, Jae detoured toward the table.

“Kreska?”

“Doraan!” Captain Kreska looked excited to see her. “And good to see you again, Sergeant! Please join us.” The rest of Tempest shifted on their couches and stools to accommodate the newcomers. As they sat, Kreska leaned in to be heard better. “What a weird coincidence, seeing you here. I heard from Slice that you were headed to Nar Shaddaa!”

“We were.” Jae started, looking for the most concise way to break the news. “Ash was ambushed by a Sith lord and an Imperial strike team. They captured him, and we’re trying to locate him for a rescue. Looks like he might be a prisoner on an Imperial warship.”

“Those slimy-” Tora looked like she might crush her glass. “How do we join on?”

Jae was taken aback by the question. She must have misheard. _Was Tempest actually offering to help her storm a vessel filled with Imperial troops?_ They had lost so much already. But having such a well-trained team on her side would be invaluable. Rescue operations were one of their many specialties.

“You’re serious.” Romat stated exactly what was on Jae’s mind.

“We’ll need a few days to enjoy leave.” Kreska laughed. “Eat some food that aren’t rations and enjoy a proper bed, but let us know when you’re ready to go, Doraan.” The rest of the team looked on supportively. Kreska could clearly see Jae’s confusion. “We’re used to signing up for hopeless causes. At least this time we’re on the offensive.”

Din raised his drink. “You told us back on Balmorra that you would help us find some payback. What better than crushing the Empire on their own territory?”

Jae looked around the table with a renewed energy. Was that a glimmer of hope she felt? Jedi, special forces, scoundrels - this was shaping up to be a better team than she initially imagined. At least she would not have to bribe these soldiers with the offer of a ship. “Rest and recharge, Tempest. Then come find me in Hangar A23. We have work to do.”

#### Vengeance

Ashnox heard the guards snap to attention. He could feel their tension mixed with fear. It was cold and pungent. Moments later, Darth Balus appeared in front of the cell. She stood tall, her hands clasped behind her back.

“Open the door.” She commanded them. “I’m taking the prisoner on an excursion.” Immediately the ray shield dissipated, and a soldier entered with binders in hand. Ashnox stayed still, allowing the man to prepare him for transport.

“We’ll keep a close eye on him, m’lord.” The other guard had her rifle at the ready.

“That won’t be necessary.” Balus replied nonchalantly. “I’m sure he’ll behave himself. Won’t you?”

Ashnox stayed silent.

Balus regarded him approvingly. “There’s a good boy. Walk with me.”

Preferring to stretch his legs and see something more than the cell walls for a few, he obeyed. It was unlikely she would be careless enough to give him an opportunity to escape, but perhaps he could get a better feel for the layout of the ship.

They made it out of the detention area into the wide hallway before she spoke again. “I originally thought the Republic knew about my plans. Knew about this ship. It only made sense with how you kept showing up in the middle of each operation. I killed three of my sources, just in case they were leaking information to the SIS. Now I see I was wrong – it was merely happenstance.”

“Or the will of the Force.” Ashnox countered. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re a little intense?”

“Not without consequence, as you’ll see. Come, we don’t want to keep them waiting.”

#### Hangar A23

Hyssa materialized in life size before Jae, dressed in a more fashionable outfit than she was used to seeing. He looked to be in a good mood, which only brightened her spirits. Not realizing the connection had been answered, he stood focused on a datapad.

“Tell me you have good news.” 

He looked up with a smile. “I do. More than I was originally expecting, to be honest. I had the analytics department track any stops the tracker made, and cross reference them to see if there was some Imperial outpost we had missed. There was no outpost,” His image disappeared, replaced with a map of the Galaxy, “but the locations correspond perfectly to a number of missing vessels or reports of a ‘ghost ship’. Every single one. It can’t be a coincidence.”

“More ghosts…” Jae shook her head.

“Something wrong?”

“No, no. Just thinking. So, how do we find this ghost ship?”

“I’m glad you asked. Turns out there’s one system the ship always stops in. Every couple weeks, and only for a few standard hours. Originally, we thought that it might be an Imperial Outpost or something, but the system is completely uninhabited. No colonies, no settlements, just a couple barren worlds and a blue giant star.”

Jae thought hard. They were missing something. What would make an Imperial warship hide out in the middle of nowhere? If there was nothing there but chunks of rock, it was not like they were going on a supply run. _Unless..._ “You understand military stuff more than I do. How often would a ship like that need fresh supplies away from a shipyard?”

“I mean, the stories say it’s some sort of capital ship, but those would need supplies every couple- Of course!” The epiphany seemed to hit him all at once. “It’s possible to do an underway resupply, but they would need somewhere safe, and where better-”

“-than an unoccupied system.” Jae finished. “So, this is sounding like the perfect ambush spot for a rescue mission.”

Hyssa reappeared, looking at her with a mix of pride and concern. “I’ll agree that it’s perfect for an ambush. They would have to keep their shields down for the transfer, so it’s a vulnerable time to strike. But if the stories are true, this is a massive ship bristling with weaponry and filled with soldiers. Even if you have a top-notch team, I don’t know if you’ll make it aboard.”

“I’ll worry about things once I’m aboard, but if a Republic fleet could happen through the area, we could use the distraction.”

The operative shook his head. “I’m sorry, but that’s a hard pass. The Republic won’t support such direct action against the Empire. If all these proxy wars and assassination attempts are pushing things, a full-on battle would shred the Treaty. Even if I take the intelligence to Director Trant and he goes straight to the Supreme Commander, it will still be denied.”

“To hell with the Treaty.” Jae felt nauseous with the anger building inside of her. All this dancing around and denying her support, and for what? The two sides were practically at war right this second. She had fought enough Imperials and their proxies on Alderaan and Balmorra to see that. 

“Hey,” Hyssa said, “at least you know where to find him. That has to count for something. Good luck on your rescue, and I’ll see if I can’t find you any more support.”

“Thanks. I know you’re just doing your job.” Jae ended the call before she stuck her foot in her mouth. 

Romat slipped into the room with M2 beside her. “Orders, Captain?”

“Gather everyone up. We have a lot to do.”

#### Command Deck

#### Vengeance

Entering the bridge, Ashnox was shocked by just how expansive it appeared. One main path led up a ramp towards their objective. In a flair for the dramatic, Imperial banners hung on poles at intervals along this walkway. On either side were pits with rows of consoles manned by Imperial personnel handling weapons, communications, and the ship’s internal systems. Focused beams of light cast circles on the floor in key areas. It made the lighting both dimmer and more intense than Republic warships he had visited. At the end of the walkway were holographic battle map tables for strategic planning, and a staircase to the viewing deck.

At the top of the staircase was the only other individuals that Ashnox recognized since his time on the ship. Salus Jetri was to his left, looking as full of seething hatred as when she visited him in the detention cells. She refused to look at him as they approached. The apprentice’s dark, utilitarian armor seemed to suck up the lights around the bridge. A wide skirt covered her new legs, thin red stripes running down either side. Her fingers flexed near her belt, holding back from attacking him. Across from her was the agent that he had become his shadow time and time again. Duran Narl wore a typical Imperial uniform and a smug smile. Purple on his collar and the rank bar on his chest identified him as a Major in Imperial Intelligence.

A thin-faced man with angular cheekbones stood before the expansive viewport, staring out into space. Close-cropped on the sides, his hair was long on top and slicked back. His uniform tunic was a crisp white, unique among military members. A wide cape draped down his back. Catching a glimpse of his new visitors in the reflection, he spun to face them. The lines around his eyes and mouth deepened with indignation. “What is that Jedi doing on my bridge?”

“A demonstration. I thought it time to show him what this ship is capable of.” Balus kept her voice unperturbed. “Ashnox, this is Rear Admiral Lagonis. He is the commander of this exquisite vessel.”

The compliment seemed to calm the officer, and he gave a look of approval. “Of course, my Lord. We’re about in position.”

“Excellent.” She spoke louder to let Ashnox know she was addressing him. “This ship uses a prototype cloaking system we’ve named the ‘Emperor’s Shadow.’”

“How original.”

Balus ignored his jibe. “It runs on the adegan crystals your Jedi Order uses in their lightsabers. Quite rare, unless you know where to look. Our engineers have made it quite incredibly efficient, giving off no sensor readings or visual signature. We’re completely invisible until we choose to strike.”

In the distance was an oblong floating structure, orbiting a crater-pocked planet. A station commonly used for scientific research, it held a couple hundred personnel, and was covered in sensor and scanning equipment. The small hangar held no more than a few shuttles for trips to the planet’s surface. Ashnox did not recognize the system or see any Republic forces.

“Why are we here?” He asked the group.

“Fire at will.” Lagonis commanded.

The rest of the dreadnaught shimmered into view, armor plating and autocannons materializing out of nothing. Bright green bolts lanced toward the small station, cutting through its unarmored hull. Explosions rocked the station as fire tore through the interior and depressurized the laboratories. Jagged chunks spun off into space, while others burned brightly as they fell to the planet’s surface. In a matter of minutes, it was over. It was unlikely that anyone would have had a chance to escape. A flash of the pain, terror, and hopelessness from those killed hit Ashnox like a punch to the gut. He tried to keep still but faltered a little on his feet.

A junior officer approached. “Sir, all targets reported destroyed.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. Target any escape pods. Ensure there are no survivors. We were never here.”

Balus motioned at the aftermath. “This destruction is only the beginning. We can strike and disappear again before the Republic can react. Vengeance and its crew will shape the future of the Empire.” As she spoke, the ship’s visible shape warped and vanished with the cloaking field.

Lagonis scoffed, staring out at the spreading debris.

“Do you have something to share?”

“These hit-and-run attacks on transports and civilian targets are a waste of this ship’s true power. Unarmed slaughter with no resistance, avoiding actual damage to the Republic’s fleet. These tactics are more suited to criminals and pirates than-” He stopped suddenly, twitching slightly as he had trouble swallowing.

“You would do well to remember that I am a Sith Lord, Admiral.” The flag officer’s gurgles were not much of a rebuttal. This was a warning, not an execution. Lagonis fell to his knees as he clawed at the phantom grip. “And not to speak that way to me in front of guests.”

Jetri laughed mirthfully at the sight of the cowed Imperial in the presence of dark side power.

“What would be a better target for your new weapon?” Ashnox asked, hoping to catch her distracted. “Or who?”

Balus smirked and released her grip. Lagonis gasped for breath like a drowning man as he steadied himself on all fours. “Not something I’m going to share with an enemy of the Empire. This demonstration was to remind you the hopelessness of your situation. Once we find your ship and your little pet, maybe we can do this again. Agent, return our prisoner to his cell. I need to finish conferring with the Admiral.” She turned her back on them dismissively.

“Yes, my Lord.” Narl nodded sharply.

Locked in binders with an assassin behind him the whole way. _Great_. Jetri gave him a look of cold hatred as he passed. _It could always be worse_ , he thought. As least he would not get impaled on the walk back. _Hopefully_.

As the bridge door slid shut behind them, the pair walked in silence until they reached the turbolift.

Ashnox finally spoke up. “I didn’t know you actually had a uniform. I thought it was just ghost suit all the time.”

Narl snorted. “Aren’t you clever? Considering what I captured you in, I expect you lost your standard-issue robes somewhere along the way.”

“Something like that.” If he was feeling chatty, best make use of it. “So how does one go from a field agent to the personal assassin of a Sith lord?”

“Darth Balus has an eye for talent, and I’ve proven my worth.” He could feel Narl’s eyes watching him closely as they walked, looking for whatever Ashnox was planning. It seemed to unnerve him more that the Jedi was not trying to escape.

“I assume you’re the reason Jetri isn’t in an Alderaanian prison. It was a blaster, not a lightsaber, that killed those men.”

Narl’s pride was audible at his accomplishment. “No comment.”

“And Count Alde?”

“Space-based lasers have no finesse. That was another Sith, Darth Angral” He prodded the Jedi’s shoulder in an attempt to quicken their pace. “Now let’s try silence for a while.”

#### Jedi Enclave

#### Carrick Station

A holographic projection of the target star system was displayed alongside two Imperial icons in the center of the room. It had been like herding jaggalors trying to get all the disparate groups in the same room, but somehow Romat had done it.

“We have less than two weeks until the next chance for an intercept.” Jae had given as much background as she felt the group needed to know on how they found this specific location and had left out the whole ‘ghost ship’ intelligence for simplicity’s sake. “We need routes of attack, to plan for contingencies, and honestly, I don’t know how we’ll be able to get past their defenses to board before we’re destroyed. Happy to take suggestions.” 

Tans stepped forward, her hands held in front of her. “The Jedi have a Force ability called ‘Battle Meditation.’ While I go into a meditative state, it would allow me to reach into each of your minds and provide subtle help to make sure we’re all working as a one entity. I’m not nearly as proficient as some of the legendary masters, but I have some skill with the ability.”

“You’re insane.” Fisk started. “There’s no way I’ll let you take over my brain.”

“Don’t misunderstand me. It’s not domination or anything malicious. It will provide enhanced senses for targeting, flying, coordination - faster than any communications system.”

“You can work through me.” Stev stated, in an attempt to overrule the Devaronian.

“I’m in as well.” Jae said, giving Stev a nod of approval. “Bogstalker will be on overwatch. I need you to keep any fighters off of us until we land. No use risking your crew further than that. As for Tempest, you’ll need to be my distraction once we’re on board.”

Kreska smiled. “We can definitely oblige. We’ll pack extra explosives.” 

It was all she could ask and gave her an idea on how to keep the dreadnaught occupied. “In that case, do what you need to. rest and rearm, have a final drink, find someone to fulfill your needs. I need you all clear-headed and prepared when the time comes. In the meantime, there’s a lot of planning to do.


	18. Vengeance Found

###  18︱Vengeance Found

#### Captain’s Quarters

#### Ascension

In a cold sweat, Jae shot upright, pointing her blaster into the darkness. Nothing was there but ghosts and the bulkhead, a couple meditation pillows laying on the floor. Still, she scanned the room. Letting out a long sigh, the Mirialan clicked on the safety and tossed the weapon on the blankets.

The rakghouls were back again, but different. Instead of purely mindless creatures, they wore tattered Imperial uniforms as the citizens, soldiers, and settlers of Olaris were torn apart in a frenzy of claws and gnashing teeth. An army gleefully murdering the innocent in an attempt to keep the planet a graveyard. She could only watch as Taris burned for a second time...

But Taris was gone. She had failed to stop it. Just like Ashnox, ripped from her by the Empire. She lightly touched the empty space in bed beside her. Jae was sure he would have some comforting words about her dream. Something about how she was safe, and not to give in to the darkness of her nightmare.

 _That's where he was wrong_. Darkness was the only way she stood a chance of getting him back.

Dressing in her usual outfit augmented with new armor pieces, she exited her cabin to find the ship a hive of activity. M2 stood just outside her door. A stoic bodyguard even with allies on board. Tempest Squad members moved crates back into the cargo bay. Jae could hear Romat’s voice from the cockpit, making some last-minute adjustments with Bogstalker’s less than willing crew. Master Tans was nowhere to be seen, but more than likely meditating somewhere. It was a far cry from the near constant stillness of a few weeks ago.

“What’s our status, Emtoo?” She asked over her shoulder.

“Target vessel has arrived as expected. Sergeant Romat estimates the resupply transport should arrive in approximately fifteen to thirty standard minutes.”

“Thank you.” Walking the few steps to the cockpit, she moved behind Romat. The trooper was absorbed in creating a dedicated encryption between themselves and their allies on the comm console, so Jae looked out into space. Rock dominated the bottom half of their view, having attached their landing skids to the surface of one of millions of asteroids making up the planet’s rings. In the distance, the ship was merely a shining sliver in the blue light. Keying the navigation console, Jae switched it to enhance what she was looking at.

Their target looked nothing like the grand flagship Hyssa’s intel had predicted. Smaller than most Harrower-class dreadnoughts, the BSX-5 series were built as command ships for nimbler, tactical fleets. Instead of the standard fork in the bow of the wedge-shaped ship, this distinctive one had a domed blister that protruded from the top and bottom. Darker in color than the rest of the hull, the mass blocked where the main fighter hangars would typically sit. A curious choice of design, as it reduced the number of fighters, bombers, and shuttles the ship could use in combat. If this was their ‘ghost ship’ though, their element of surprise would be enough of an advantage in itself.

“Natem, we about ready?”

“Any moment now.” Romat responded. “We can meet in the holoterminal room at your convenience.”

Everyone was gathering when Jae walked in, trailed by M2 and Romat. Tans stood next to Tempest, all of them clad in their full armor. Helmets lay on the table for the briefing. The crew of the Bogstalker hovered in a triangle formation on the console. Fisk and Mu’se shifted nervously in their seated positions. Stev had changed into her Alde robes again, standing behind the pair and giving her quite the gravitas.

“Looking fancy for a fight, Bogstalker.”

Stev shrugged. “I figured if there’s a chance we all die; I should go out looking the part.”

“We’re all ready to do what’s necessary.” Tans confirmed. “Anything you want to impart before this begins, Jae?”

Jae took a deep breath as everyone watched her. She had to say something, but what was there to say? If she was honest, she never would have imagined having all of these people standing with her, willing to fight by her side. Sure, there was a touch of blackmail for some of them, but it had brought them to this moment. Better to just open her mouth and see what came out.

"If you're expecting me to give some inspiring speech about the values of the Republic and our noble mission, forget it. Wordsmithing was Ash's thing. You're all here for different reasons. For some of you, it's a rescue mission. Saving someone that's always been there for you. For others," she cast a glance at Kreska and Tempest Squad, "this is a chance at payback against the Empire. Maybe this is even a new start for some of you, if we survive. In the end, it doesn't matter, as long as we work together and pull it off. Good luck out there."

Sighing to herself, she watched the teams disperse for their final preparations. The other crew disappeared as the connection ended, and M2 headed to wait by the cockpit door.

Romat's voice came clear but quietly from behind Jae. "Sounded pretty inspirational to me."

#### Detention Center

#### Vengeance

From what Ashnox could tell, it had been some time since his last visitor. He had almost come to rely on these random breaks in his schedule, which worried him. _Was it possible that Balus’s tactics were actually having an effect?_ Getting him to rely on the Sith for support and freedom? Sitting in this cell had not revealed any special opportunity to escape, so maybe it was time to finally go on the offensive. He would only have one shot, so he needed to make it count.

Approaching the energy field, the guards seemed suspicious of his sudden proximity. Both of them turned to confront the prisoner.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The female trooper asked pointedly.

Ashnox waved his hand subtly in response. “You’re feeling very tired and need to go get a caf. You will deactivate the cell as you leave.”

Both troopers stared at him silently for a long moment. Ashnox held his breath as he watched them.

“I’m completely knackered.” The man said, stretching as he disengaged the shield.

“We should go get a caf.” Replied the woman helpfully. Walking off down the hall, they stowed their weapons.

Once they disappeared, Ashnox followed at a safe distance, his senses alert for any other guards in the area. Not detecting any threats, he padded out of the detention area and down the hall to a maintenance console. Access to most systems was restricted, but not the general map of the ship. He memorized as much as he could about his current position and major routes. That prototype device blocked some of the typically straight hallways and cut off some of the central escape routes.

There was no way to deactivate weapons systems or overload the hyperdrive from here, but the fire suppressant and sanitation pipe pressure controls did not require a code cylinder. He made sure to deactivate the former and reverse the flow on the latter. Exploding refreshers and malfunctioning systems would keep them busy while he headed for the engine room.

Perhaps it was the foreboding hallway, but the air around him suddenly felt chilly. Then again, who knew how they regulated climate control on a capital ship. He stepped away from the console, just in case.

“Ashnox.” The voice made him jump. “I was wondering when you would eventually decide to escape. Longer than I would have expected. It seemed these past few weeks that you may have resigned yourself to that cell, which would have been such a pity.” Balus’s red skin was pulled back in a sinister grin, increasing the lines around her yellow eyes. An inside joke he was not privy to. The Jedi’s concern turned to genuine worry. Being caught sneaking around was bad news, but it was clear she had expected this. Slowly facing her, Ashnox kept his arms near his sides, his body tense with defensive anticipation. “Come.” Balus ordered, still maintaining her unsettling jubilance. “We're going to play a little game.” Turning with a flourish, she stalked away. Ashnox watched her for a long moment. Assuming there was no escaping, and with a hint of curiosity, he followed.

#### Bogstalker

Aboard the Bogstalker, the console sprung back to life. Jae motioned to Stev through the ether. “Can we talk privately?”

“Sure.” _I’d rather not_ , she thought to herself. She doubted the tension in the air was her imagination. Stev turned to Mu’se and Fisk. “Can you guys give us a minute?” The pair glanced at one another and shrugged before making their way stern. “Go ahead.”

Jae shut the cockpit door and turned back to the holographic woman in front of her. "Be honest. Are you ready to do this?"

"I don't think any answer but, 'Not really, as this is insane' would suffice. Armed, ready, and hopefully we have the element of surprise. We're as ready as we can be."

"Good. And Stev? I trust that you'll keep your crew in line. If they decide to turn on us-"

Stev shook her head in disgust. "Don't you put that on me. Ashnox is my friend. I gave you his location and volunteered for this, remember? We're here, and we have a deal. Worry about your crazy plan, don’t get killed, and we'll keep them distracted."

"I'll hold you to that." Jae said, killing the feed.

 _Who should I worry about more? Being vaporized by Imperial fire, or Jae's wrath if something goes wrong?_ She had been right about finding him, and one would think that would have earned her a little faith. Perhaps her crew was less than enthusiastic, but they made a deal. _And when they were done? Well, maybe this was a good opportunity to move on to somewhere a bit further than Hutt Space._

Stev stared off at the two Imperial ships, their size difference like parent and child against the black. Maybe being operative, with a suicide mission hanging off in the distance. Adjusting her armor, she went to retrieve the crew.

#### Training Room

#### Vengeance

The training room on the Vengeance bore some resemblance to the Jedi Enclave on Carrick Station. A distorted Sith version, to be sure, but the same general layout. Instead of training sabers, the shelves held razor-sharp blades and electrostaffs. Metal figures in the likeness of the hooded Emperor sat in the corners. Additions like this room did not seem military-issue and must have been a personal demand by Darth Balus herself. He could only imagine how extravagant her quarters were, assuming she did not live on her interceptor.

“You brought me a present.” Jetri stood at one end of the room, examining a triangular-shaped Sith holocron. “Thank you, Master.”

Ashnox searched the room for some sort of trap, some indication of what this game entailed. “What is this?”

“Salus wants revenge for you taking her legs, and I’m granting it to her. Your choice if you’d like a weapon or not. It would make it more interesting if you can best her with only your bare hands.”

“No.” He responded firmly. “Her injuries came from being too focused on me to see that rocket. I’m not fighting for your amusement.”

Balus walked to a sort of meditation throne. “Well, it doesn’t make a difference to me. Either my apprentice shows she’s improved and redeems herself, or you give in to your anger and kill her for failing me. I’ll be watching your performance closely.”

“Enough talk.” Jetri ignited her pike’s blade. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

Lunging forward in a low sweeping motion, she used the weapon’s long shaft to go for his legs. He had not expected her to be so literal. Ashnox barely leapt out of the way, looking for something to counter her reach.

Her swings were long, overhead twirls that had reach, but not speed. Ashnox easily dodged as she swung first to his left, then to his right. Grabbing objects placed around the room, he threw a few her way while sizing up what weapon would help him survive this. Vibroblades were no match for a lightsaber, although some electrostaffs were built with resistant materials.

Just as he began to get the hang of her style, she feinted with the pike. Dropping low, she thrust the saber toward Ashnox’s heart. This time, he was not able to react in time.

Searing pain shot through Ashnox’s right arm, causing him to leap back instinctively. Grabbing one of the weapon cabinets with the Force, he pulled it down on Jetri. It was unlikely to hit her but put some distance between the pair. Finally, he glanced at the wound. It was only a graze, but a slight change in angle could have taken the arm clean off. Still, the smell of burnt fabric and singed flesh made him a bit nauseous. The dark red mark was surrounded by already forming blisters and ragged cloth. He would have to push through the pain - not unlike his opponent.

“How much anger does it take for you to even keep mobile?” Ashnox asked as she stood coiled, waiting to strike again.

“My pain and anger give me something to focus on, to get stronger.” Jetri wore what could only be described as seething pride. 

“That can't be a sustainable way to live. Makes me wonder how different you would have been if you grew up on Tython.”

The apprentice laughed, planting her pike vertically on the deck. “And be a Jedi, suppressing their emotions like some droid? Never. At least the Sith recognize that anger, hate, and passion are natural and should be embraced.”

“One could say you're already half-droid.” Ashnox said simply. If she would not listen to reason, perhaps he could keep her distracted.

Fire burned in Jetri's eyes as the comment sunk in. She rushed at him with her blade raised.

<< >>  
Bracing herself in the pilot’s chair, Jae angled Ascension’s bow toward the bridge of the Imperial dreadnaught, flipping on the targeting system for their proton torpedo launcher. If they had not already been spotted, they would soon. Strangely though, the anxiety and tension of battle in her began to melt away. It was not an unfamiliar sensation, and she realized it was Tans’s battle meditation taking effect. It was a strange feeling, guiding her hand on the stick to target the command tower. Not dominating her mind, more like an instructor standing behind her to help her aim.

The holo crackled to life, a young officer in Imperial uniform. “Unidentified ships, this is Imperial Dreadnaught Vengeance. You have entered a restricted area. Identify yourself.”

“We have an urgent delivery for… uh, Duran Narl.” It was a weak excuse, but it was buying them precious distance. She had to give Stev credit for remembering that little detail. _Let’s hope he’s actually on board_. “Imperial Intelligence wanted this delivered personally.”

The figure spoke to someone off-screen, then turned back incredulously. “Admiral Lagonis would like to know the contents of this ‘delivery’.”

“Transmitting now.” Jae muttered under her breath. She pulled the trigger and felt the ship slow slightly from the force of the launch. The torpedo spun as it rocketed toward the bridge, a white tail streaming behind it. _C’mon_. Jae thought, willing it to make it before the shields were raised. Panicked voices sounded from the other end before the transmission cut out. The gap between the two ships started to widen as the transport tried to struggle free of its bonds. It was clear they had been made but separating two capital ships during a transfer was no quick process. A smile formed at the corner of Jae’s mouth.

<< >>  
The full weight of the metal filling the armored boots struck Ashnox square in the chest, knocking the wind out of the Jedi while putting him on his back. Jetri landed a bit off balance but righted herself.

Ashnox slowly got to his feet with one hand to his bruised sternum. Colors swirled before him from the sudden lack of oxygen. Bending slightly, he fought to catch his now ragged breath. He tried to focus on the Force in an effort to center himself.

Jetri sprinted toward him again, just like on Alderaan. Making a high leap, it gave her the position she needed to bring the lightsaber pike’s blade down to impale him. Her predictable overconfidence was exactly the opening he needed. Making his move, Ashnox reached out through the Force, letting it flow easily as he visualized his target… And then squeezed. There was a hollow crack-pop as the central strut and servos in the apprentice’s prosthetic legs warped and broke. She landed hard, the failing limbs now bent at unnatural angles.

“That’s not a power you would have learned on Tython. How delightful!” Balus crowed before her voice turned venomous. “Now finish her.”

Jetri still clutched her deactivated pike and was trying to use it as a crutch to pull herself up. Ashnox used the Force to rip it from her grasp, and she collapsed onto her face. The weight of her predicament washed over her like a wave, and she screamed a hateful and agonizing wail.

“I told you before, I’m not going to fight you.” Ashnox motioned around their makeshift arena. Regret hung from his words between his still uneven breaths. “Can’t you see? The Jedi would have taught you a new way, we could have worked to heal you properly. Using your pain as motivation only distracted you.”

Darth Balus stood and retrieved her helmet. “You’re beginning to bore me.”

“Master!” Jetri cried, “I can still defeat him!” Her face twisted into abject fear. “I swear!”

“Such a disappointment.” Balus locked eyes with Ashnox as her hand stretched out like a claw. Jetri’s protests became a gurgle, her eyes bulging as she struggled for air. There was a sharp, wet snap as the young woman fell limp.

Ashnox had to stop himself from lunging at the Sith Lord, heat rising within him. “That wasn’t necessary!”

“She failed, and not for the first time. My other apprentices were never so weak.” Balus removed the curved hilt from her belt. “Come now, Ashnox. Use that anger and hatred. It’s the only way you have a chance of defeating me.”

“This was your plan from the start, wasn’t it?” He pointed the pike at Jetri’s still form. “You knew I’d try to turn her back to the light.”

“Compassion,” Balus almost choked on the word, “is obviously your biggest weakness.” Producing her signature helmet, she slipped it on her head. The voice regained its synthetic tones. “Now, Ashnox Blackstar, you will embrace the dark side, or you will die.”

Ashnox reignited the captured weapon. _Enough of this. If there was no chance of escape, there was at least a chance of ending the threat she posed to the Galaxy._ Finding his center, he focused on feeling out the pike’s balance. “Remember, you asked for this.”

There was a shudder, then the room tilted sideways as flame and metal struts burst through the wall. It threw both combatants through the air as the lights flickered out.

#### Ascension

A ragged hole was all that remained of the command bridge, the force of the blast tearing the viewports open and destroying most of the control consoles. Debris from destroyed consoles, shattered transparisteel, and the bridge crew had been sucked out of the opening, spreading out into the blackness. The shimmer of the dissipating Baradium particles slowly faded.

Jae sat riveted to the sight, somewhat shocked that the custom torpedo had struck so perfectly. A nudge in her mind from Tans brought her back, clear and sharp. Kicking the ship into a steep dive, she spun to avoid fire from the few autocannons that had come online. She saw the Bogstalker surge forward as she headed toward the port side hangar bay. No fighters had been launched yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time.

“Emtoo!” Jae called out. “Target the autocannons and fire missiles!”

“As you command.” M2 replied, firing a salvo of four missiles followed by another. Explosions lit up the row of towers, lighting their path. 

Cutting a sharp turn toward the open hangar bay, Ascension slipped through the magnetic shield that kept the atmospheric pressure intact. Flight crews and mechanics fled at the sight of the ship hovering in the center of the room. A fighter was just powering up, along with defense cannons, but they were both destroyed in a barrage of fire from the Republic ship’s guns. Moments later, the landing gear touched down about the same time as the bow ramp.

Tempest Squad fanned out from the hatch, searching for hidden targets and ambushes as they moved as one toward the hangar door. Romat moved carefully with the team, standing out in her light-colored armor. Jae watched as they planted charges on the door’s weak points with practiced skill, withdrawing to the precise distance before blowing the door inward. In seconds, they disappeared through the smoke.

Jae pulled the commlink from her pocket. “Good hunting, Tempest.” 

“For the Republic, Doraan.” The pride in Kreska’s voice was clear.

Standing, she found M2 and Tans waiting for her at the bridge door. Hefting her new scattergun, Jae sheathed it on her back. Tans gave her a nod and moved toward the exit. Up close, the detonite had melted through the durasteel along with blowing it inward. A few unlucky Imperial troops lay scattered along the path. At least they had a solid escape route. 

“Next stop: Detention cells.” Jae said, her pistol up as she moved in the opposite direction.

#### Bogstalker

“Did you see that!?” Fisk asked over Stev’s shoulder as the Dreadnought’s bridge exploded.

“Yeah, yeah!” Stev said as they broke from following Ascension toward the transport. It seemed like Jae and the rest of the team had things well in hand on that side. “Let’s see what fun toys this thing came with. Hopefully something that will cause real damage.”

Firing a burst from the ship’s main guns, the bolts tore up the transport’s armor plating, and destroyed one of the few defensive turrets on its surface. Not bad, and it would likely distract the Empire like they wanted.

“Looks like this old girl has a heavy plasma railgun like that Hutt Barge I worked on during university.” Mu’se intoned. “If you’re looking for toys, let’s start with that one.”

“I still need to hear about some of your jobs.” Stev said, examining the control console. “When we’re not doing… this.”

Making another pass, Stev made sure they were lined up on the rear area of the transport that was connected to the dreadnought. _If nothing else, it'll leave the ships without vital supplies._ The railgun fired with a heavy pulse noise, cutting through the armor easily. Only a beat passed before an explosion lit up the viewport, making it impossible to see. Turning from orange to a blue-white, the transport shattered with the sheer kinetic force ripping through it.

“Hold on!” Mu’se yelled as shockwave threw Bogstalker off course. When they recovered, the space around them was a field of wreckage, littered with massive pieces of the now non-existent transport. The capital ship had taken severe damage as well. A substantial section of the starboard side was gouged out or deformed from the blast, exposing conference rooms, berthing areas, and weapon bays to the vacuum of space. Most ships would automatically close blast doors to protect the rest of the ship, but it would make large swaths inaccessible.

“What the hell was that!?” Jae’s voice demanded through their speakers. “We just got thrown into a wall!” 

Stev shook her head at the utter destruction outside. “Sorry! Looks like they were carrying more than rations and water!”

“It was likely the pallets of munitions setting off the hypermatter fuel in the engine room.” Mu’se offered, taking them in a slower circuit to assess the damage. A sparking section of what looked to be one of the transport’s sweeping dorsal fins spun past.

Jae sounded exasperated. “Well, sounds like you have things under control out there. Anything else I should know?”

“Well...” Stev watched the now crippled Vengeance, “the ship is drifting from the explosion, and unless something gets in its way, it’ll fall into the gravity well of that rocky world.”

“Great.” Jae muttered. “Keep us updated.”

A handful of Imperial Mk VI ‘Supremacy’ fighters slipped out of another hangar that had been untouched by the blast, a last line of defense. They spread out upon exiting the ship, trying to avoid debris while searching for Stev and her crew. _This is why we’re here, right?_ She thought to herself as they headed to catch the fighters unaware. 


	19. Rising Tempest

### 19︱Rising Tempest

#### Officer Quarters

#### Vengeance

“Oh! I’m… oh.” The officer leaned against the door frame, trying to catch his breath. 

Flashing lights and the steady alarm klaxon flooded into the previously quiet room, destroying Duran Narl’s contemplation. Standing silently in front of the viewport, dressed down to his sleepwear, his hands were clasped behind his back. Even when off-duty, his years of Imperial training were muscle memory. His master would spend time meditating on her rage or anger, but he preferred to let his mind strategize. Especially after being nearly thrown out of bed with the explosion of the resupply ship.

Narl continued to stare out at the battle outside, but his patience wore thin at the interruption. “What is it, Lieutenant Sahbaztin?”

“Just… the Republic, sir.” He paused. “They’re here.”

Motioning out the window, Narl’s voice sharpened. “It’s a pity you’re not around more often to inform on other obvious matters. It appears to only be small ships. The battle will be swift, regardless of their initial strike. If there’s nothing else, you can return to your post.”

“Perhaps I misspoke, sir.” The young officer seemed nervous. “I mean a Republic team has slipped aboard.”

The muscles in Narl’s jaw tightened in anger. _Fools_. He spun to face the door. “Where is the Admiral? Lord Balus?”

“Comms are down, sir. No word from them since the explosion.”

 _Of course they would have targeted the bridge. Not like the intra-ship communications did not go down periodically on a good day. The Admiral had been arrogant to think the Republic would not find their resupply point eventually. Whoever this strike team was, they likely followed the transport, hoping for an easy capture of an Imperial ship. They were sorely mistaken._ “Gather a squad, Lieutenant. It appears we need to handle this personally.”

“As you command.” Saluting, Sahbaztin backed out of the room and hurried away.

Opening his cargo locker, Narl began removing the infiltration armor from the shelves. Playing defense in itself was a rare challenge, but the Republic was predictable. No subtly or nuance to their attack strategy. Too confident in their abilities and noble cause. All one needed was a proper trap.

Narl hefted his sniper rifle, checking the power pack was firmly in place. _This will be cathartic_ , he thought wryly.

<< >>  
Tempest Squad moved with deliberate but incredible speed, Romat noted as she followed behind. After blowing the hangar door, they had easily defeated the still stunned soldiers waiting on the other side. Concussive explosions had that effect on people. Sticking close to the walls for cover, each half of the team took a different side to provide intersecting lines of fire. Romat was their rear guard, although no Imperial had caught up with them yet.

Stacking up outside the door to one of the autocannon batteries, Callisto roughly motioned to Romat. “Keep up. We’re only as fast as our slowest member.” They had disabled their external vocoders to avoid giving away their position, as well as keep their communications from being overheard.

“Sorry.” She mumbled in response.

Taking her place in line, she watched Kreska hit the activation panel and move inside. Shots filled the air as the team members automatically moved to their designated corners. The gunnery crew spotted them too late, slumping over at their stations as they were struck. Callisto and Tora pulled more detonite from their belts, attaching round charges to the power lines and volatile reactant reservoirs. Each of the explosives flashed upon activation, set on a timer that would guarantee detonation, even if their signal was jammed.

 _One down, a dozen or so to go_ , Romat thought. Taking the dreadnought’s autocannons out would cause enough noise to cover Jae’s approach, as well as making their eventual escape a little easier.

Returning to the corridor, Kreska motioned Tora and Callisto forward. “I need you two to hit the next room while we advance. Din and Romat, you’re with me.”

“Sir?” Romat questioned.

The Captain motioned around them, keeping his weapon at low ready with one hand. “There should be a security station for this section. If we can take it over, it should give us the advantage on enemy positions and control over their movements. With any luck, we can trap them.”

Blasterfire sounded from down the hall as the defenders spotted the Republic team. Taking cover, Tempest returned fire, advancing during any momentary pause. Romat dropped to one knee and joined the fight, striking one trooper in the leg. Falling into view, he was quickly dispatched by Tora’s rifle.

Taking casualties, the Imperials retreated further down. It was a calculated move, hoping to keep Tempest from escaping. Callisto and Tora took the opening to move up to the next battery, giving a three count before charging into the room. Flashes lit up the doorframe before falling silent. After a long moment, the pair burst forth from the room again, using their position to push forward. When Kreska moved up, Romat took his cue.

A deep rumble vibrated beneath Romat’s feet as the first set of charges detonated behind them. It was a satisfying noise, but also encouragement to keep moving before the next battery followed suit. _If only a there wasn’t a firefight…_

“I found it!” Din pointed to a fortified door near the end of the hall. “That should be the security hub for this section, assuming we can punch through these guys.”

“On it.” Tora flattened herself against the wall, removing one of the charges from her belt. She examined it closely as Romat watched, adjusting the timer, before pressing the activator. “Cover!”

Romat blasted a few shots down the hall as the charge flew from Tora’s hand, wobbling its way to target. She tucked her head as it landed, a fireball erupting a beat later. When the smoke cleared, there was only pulverized deck panels, hanging wires, and broken pipes. Effective, but perhaps a bit too effective. It would take some careful footing to move past the gap.

“Good thinking, Tora,” Kreska’s voice came over the comm, “but let’s see if we can avoid doing that again.”

<< >>  
Jae and Fiira made no effort to conceal themselves as they searched the hallways for some sign of where the detention area was located. M2 followed closely behind, providing cover. Jae was counting on causing some confusion, but she had not counted on quite so much chaos. She rubbed her hip where she had been thrown into the wall, assuming a bruise would be forming soon enough. The hallway here was deserted, most of the crew dealing with locking down the damaged sections or reporting to their emergency positions to wait for further orders. As for the rest, _Tempest must be causing quite the mess_. She made a mental note that she owed the team a round of drinks once this was all over. Alarms, both visual and auditory, made it feel like some sort of underground dance club. 

Time was of the essence, especially if they really were drifting closer to the nearby planet. Checking the next open doorway, she saw it was a pilot ready room, meant for briefings before a mission. A few helmets and empty drink containers lay scattered, likely from when the initial attack started. At least that confirmed Hyssa’s map was generally correct, even if the ship looked different. If they could find the lifts, it would take them to the deck with the detention level. The only real obstacle would be the blast doors that locked down in emergencies. 

A flight crew mechanic stood fiddling with the security console, trying to regain access to the area beyond. Looking up, he spotted the large droid, but was not able to pull his pistol before he was shot. Jae nodded her thanks to her companion as she stepped over the Imperial. Activating the console, she unlocked the next blast door, the interlocking panels sliding apart to open the pathway.

Stev’s voice came through her headset. There was rumbles in the background. “How’s it going?”

“Still alive out there?”

“I’ve been through less crowded streets on Nar Shaddaa.” She was getting testy with the increasing danger to her life. “If you can hurry things up, we’d appreciate it.”

Something moved next to the crates up ahead, catching Jae’s eye. “Working on it. Out.” Raising her blaster, she moved closer to check it out.

“Now!” A soldier cried, as troopers appeared from behind the stack of crates. 

Tans moved in front of Jae, blocking the bolts with her saber before Force pushing the group and crates into an ungainly pile. Leaping forward, she cut through the attackers and impaled another through the chest.

Footsteps echoed from a nearby alcove as an Imperial Lieutenant took the opportunity to escape. “Intruders!” He cried, spinning on his heel to flee, only for Jae to fire her scattergun. A red bloom spread across the ragged gray cloth of his uniform as he pitched forward. A brutal weapon, but she liked it already.

“Almost there.” Tans observed, heading toward the lifts at the end of the hall. 

“Fiira,” Jae said her name hesitantly, “can you sense him? Is he here?”

The Togruta nodded slowly. “We’re in the right place. He’s alive, but his presence feels uneven. Something dark is tainting this whole place.”

 _Does mean he’s hurt or that this place is filled with Sith?_ Jae felt her anxiety rise as they moved closer to their objective. She just hoped Ash would be still alive when they found him.

<< >>  
Eyes snapping open, Ashnox took a deep gasp of air as he sat up. The room was murky with thick smoke and flashing red alarms illuminating the debris from some sort of explosion. Balus had disappeared in the chaos that divided them, leaving the corpse of her apprentice trapped beneath a broken beam. A good thing the blast had forced them apart, otherwise he may never have woken up. Helping himself to a standing position, he retrieved Jetri’s pike from the ground and stumbled back to the way he entered.

On the other side of the sliding hatch was a very surprised soldier. He started to raise his blaster but was no match for the Jedi. The crimson blade struck him down in one smooth motion. It felt strange, carrying a Sith weapon, but it was his only defense at the moment. He hefted the staff and tried a few motions, attempting to get the hang of its length. Powering down the blade again, he crept down the hall.

Something major had happened here. Fires sprayed from broken pipes and overloaded circuits, making the view hazy. Sweat ran down his brow from the heat. All the damage, noise, and flashing lights were disorienting. A few crew members rushed past at the next intersection but were too focused on handling the emergency.

Creeping to the next corner, Ashnox could hear a group gathering. Sneaking a peek, there was a mix of crew members, soldiers, and even battle droids. They were all talking over one another as a couple officers attempted to restore order.

“Hey! Attention!” Finally, the cacophony lessened into murmurs. “Thank you. There seems to have been an explosion during the resupply transfer, which has caused substantial damage to the ship.”

“Are we under attack?” One of the techs demanded.

The officer motioned for calm. “We can’t confirm one way or another. It was likely an accident during the munitions transfer, but we still don’t have contact with the bridge. Stay alert regardless, just in case there’s foul play involved.”

Reaching out through the Force, Ashnox took hold of a fallen metal panel just past the group and threw it further down the hall. The clatter of the thin metal startled the group, and the officer nodded for them to check it out. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ashnox crept across the gap in the hallway, disappearing from view. _Now, if I can just do that a dozen more times…_

It was hard to tell where he was, but it seemed like he was moving back toward the center of the ship. If Balus was anywhere, it would likely be trying to contain whatever happened here. Few things could cause such damage, and Ashnox hoped that the Republic fleet was just outside. Part of Ashnox wanted to abandon the search and go find an escape pod – to save himself - but he could not risk leaving this ship and its commander to keep killing innocents. If this was going to be his last stand, better to make it count.

Slipping toward the lifts, he was caught off guard when a door slid open next to him. A trio of soldiers rushed out, one running directly into the Jedi. Leaping back, Ashnox used the saber to deflect the blaster fire that came his way back into his attackers. In seconds it was over, the group indirectly dead by their own hand.

Looking around at the fire and fallen troops, Ashnox realized he was fulfilling Balus’s prophecy. _Be wary of your emotions…_ he told himself. A whole squad of Imperials appeared from down the hallway, drawn by the noise. Weapons at the ready, one of them pointed in his direction. “It's the Jedi, kill him!”

Ashnox surged forward with the pike raised.

#### Bogstalker

As the last of the Imperial fighters spun into a floating durasteel wall, Stev let out an involuntary whoop at their success. The pilots may have been panicked, rushing, and completely unprepared for the deadly obstacles when they launched, but it was still a win over the Empire. Mu’se was a far better pilot that she had expected, and Fisk seemed to be providing both timely feedback and entertaining commentary in equal measure. They were good friends, but it seemed they made an awesome team as well.

“Uh, we’ve got three Terminus-class destroyers that just dropped out of hyperspace.” In the distance, the three Imperial ships parted and came to a stop in a semi-circle to outflank any enemies without endangering themselves with what was left of the resupply gone wrong. Dozens of tiny objects glinted in the light as swarms of fighters launched from their hangar bays. 

“On that note,” Mu’se moved them further out to survey the destruction. Vengeance looked like a wounded great beast, trailing smoke and shedding pieces as it drifted aimlessly toward the barren, pale planetoid. “think we’ve caused enough damage?” 

Stev shot her a glare. “We’re not leaving.” 

Fisk’s eye roll was nearly audible. “The Republic is great and all, but I never thought you were that much of a patriot. We helped them with this crazy attack. Are we really going to die over this?” 

“Our deal is over when they get Ashnox out of there.” Stev tried to sound as authoritative as possible, but she was in no mood to die just yet. “Besides, those ships just cut off our escape route, so it’s a little late to cut and run. Mu’se, any way you can shake them?” 

“Only if we dive back into that mess.” She flipped the freighter over and headed for the cloud of wreckage. “Hold onto something.” 

Dodging a still sparking metal asteroid, the Bogstalker slowed behind the mostly unscathed bow section. The cloud would provide them cover from the capital ships, at least long enough to pick off a few fighters. After that? Well, they could burn that bridge when they got to it. 

#### Vengeance

As the doors slid open, Jae stayed in the lift with a confused look on her face. “Where are we going? This looks like the officer quarters. I thought the detention level was two floors down.”

“Just trust me on this.” Tans responded, scanning for any movement. Seeing none, she crept down yet another dim hallway. “I feel like we need to go this way. It may be a sign from the Force.”

Jae let out a heavy sigh as she exited the lift. “I try to get this whole Force thing, but it makes absolutely no sense sometimes. Lead on, I guess.”

Blasterfire suddenly echoed through the hallway ahead of them, louder than even the steady alarms. Interspersed between volleys was the whirr of a lightsaber, buzzing as it struck targets and incoming fire. Flashes from the weapons made strange shadows. M2 turned from his rear position, looking to Jae for orders. She motioned for the droid to follow Tans, who had hurried to the corner, her saber at low ready. A snap-hiss turned the red-bathed hallway sapphire and violet.

Taking a deep breath, the trio rushed around the corner, ready to face the Sith threat. A trail of Imperial bodies stopped them in their tracks. Blackened lightsaber and rebounding blaster bolt wounds had torn through their armor. One of the soldiers had been decapitated with a single swing. Their attacker wielded a saberpike, spinning it with blurring speed as he advanced.

“Objective complete.” M2 stated.

The figure in front of Jae was almost unrecognizable. Dressed in dark robes, the fabric was singed and torn from battle. A still raw burn wound showed through a gap in the cloth on his right arm. His beard was longer and unkempt since she had last seen him months before. Ashes and sweat streaked his cheeks from the heat of flames and exertion. His eyes reflected crimson light from the saber’s blade, a look of determination as he impaled his final target. The cry of pain and surprise tapered off as the trooper slumped to the floor. Turning to face the newcomers, Ashnox locked eyes with her.

Jae raised her blaster to eye level, her finger on the trigger. _I’ve failed_.


	20. Visions Fulfilled

### 20︱Visions Fulfilled

#### Vengeance

“Jae!?”

She kept her weapon trained on him. It had been the fear that burned in the back of her mind these past few months. What if Ashnox was not dead, but had turned to the dark side? Become what he always fought against? She always encouraged him to push boundaries, to not be so noble and merciful… but if he was a Sith now, perhaps he was too far gone. “I’m too late. I’m sorry.”

“Whoa! Wait!” Ashnox powered down the weapon. His face had softened into shock and confusion. “Just trying to escape. Promise we’re still on the same side.”

They stared each other down, neither one moving. Jae’s eyes were full of sadness and regret. Alarms continued to blare, painting them in flashes of red. She had never considered needing to fight him. Even if he was evil now, she hesitated to pull the trigger.

“Permission to terminate?” M2 inquired.

Tans stepped forward to put her hand on Jae’s shoulder. “Peace. I don’t sense darkness in him, at least not as much as I’d expect after being stuck in here for months.” The Togruta lowered her saber. Amazingly, Jae did feel a weight lift from her shoulders at Tans’s words, and it was not an after effect from their earlier connection.

Ashnox shook his head in disbelief. “How did you find me? How are you even here?”

Jae relented, reholstering her weapon. “Long story. Is that saberpike-”

“The Sith from Alderaan? Yup. Turns out she was my crazy kidnapper’s apprentice.”

Jae’s eyebrows furrowed again. “Was?”

He nodded. “Was. Should I ask why you’re wearing Mandalorian armor pieces? And is that your Alde medal?”

She glanced down at the medallion emblazoned with a bursting star. After a little crafting, it had become more of a clasp on the strap across her chest. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Tans cut in. “Hey. Can you two focus up?”

“Right.” Jae’s voice sharpened. “Before I forget, you might want your sabers back. Figure they’ll be a bit more useful. Is that Sith is still here? I think it’s time to shoot her in the kriffing face.”

Tossing the saberpike aside, he happily took his weapons back. “Something must have happened on the bridge. We were separated during the explosions, but I doubt she got far. She was way too confident to run from a fight she thinks she can win.”

 _There was no winning when the ship was drifting towards its doom_. Her only hope would be the reinforcing fleet, assuming she made it that far. A devious look crossed Jae’s face. “Go on without me. I need to take care of something.”

“What?” Ashnox asked confusedly. “You shouldn’t go alone. We’ll come with you.”

“No. We can’t let her escape again, and Emtoo’s got my back. I’ll meet up with you at Ascension when it’s done.” She leaned in and kissed him. “Love you.”

“Come, Ashnox.” Tans was already moving back the way Ashnox had come from. Her saber blazed as she hunted for targets.

<< >>  
Unlike the previous rooms, the security center was devoid of activity. No technicians, no officers manning the controls. It immediately heightened Romat’s alert level, and clearly the rest of the squad felt it too. They were halfway across the room when the blast doors shut behind them with a loud **KA-THUNK**. A hollow patter of boots on metal echoed throughout the space. Kreska motioned for the team to take defensive positions.

“And here I thought this would be a challenge.” A voice seemed to come from everywhere, disappointed yet amused.

Imperial troops were spread along the upper level, weapons trained on them. In the middle of the group, Duran Narl stepped forward. He had foregone his armor’s helmet, beaming with excitement at his tactical advantage. “You’re hopelessly trapped. Surrender and we’ll execute you quickly.” Taking a hand off his sniper rifle, he motioned with two fingers for his squad to eliminate them. Surrender was never an option, merely a formality, and it was clear he was done talking. The air reeked of burnt ozone as plasma hit the crates and deck plating around their position.

A hot wave of anger came over Romat as Narl blinked out of view. She would never forget that face. Another chance to redeem herself against the ghost. _Just need to close the distance_. Armor clinked as she tapped Tora’s arm. “Give me cover!”

Tora balked before looking to her Captain, who ducked as another bolt struck near them. “You have a plan?” He yelled back.

“Kinda.” At least it was honest. _Motivation and focused rage had to count for something_. She propped her carbine against a crate. Speed was going to be essential.

Kreska’s helmet nodded consent. He would take any idea over being pinned down at the point. “Make us proud, Sergeant. For the Republic!” Motioning to the rest of Tempest, they rose slightly and returned fire on the catwalk. Din took the opening to roll a smoke grenade across the floor. Plumes obscured their position, and Romat took off running.

Sliding behind a bank of terminals, she checked behind her. The smoke was beginning to dissipate, but it seemed she had escaped notice. A few Imperial soldiers lay dead, one having fallen from his perch to her level. They may have had the high ground, but there was also less cover. Narl was nowhere to be seen, likely allowing his men to keep the intruders occupied.

Almost like the ghost heard her thoughts, Kreska’s head jerked sideways, and he fell to the deck. Narl had rematerialized with the shot, now further down. After a moment, Kreska began moving again, dragged himself back against the crates and pulled his helmet off. Saved his life, based on the smoking bucket he tossed aside. Her fellow Zabrak’s tattooed face was glistening with sweat and determination. He cast a momentary glance in her direction before rejoining the fight. His eyes were an order: _Move, trooper_.

Swinging around the edge of the terminals, Romat carefully made her way toward the ramp.

#### Bogstalker

The freighter burst from cover as one of the searching patrols shot past, firing a salvo of missiles. Spinning wildly, they locked onto the Imperial ships and detonated in a series of fireballs. The couple fighters they had taken out before could have easily been attributed to pilot error. Now their cover was quite literally blown as the nearest squadron redirected their way.

Taking a couple wild shots with the cannons, Bogstalker cut engines, pulled a sharp turn, and blasted back behind cover. Outnumbered, vastly outgunned, but perhaps there was a chance of a few lucky kills before Ascension showed up. If they had not already been wiped out by battle droids, depressurizing bulkheads, or an angry Sith.

Looping over the jagged chunk of armor plating, they ambushed another fighter before breaking off again, this time with far more attention.

Green beams lanced by their cockpit, a few striking the shields. The impact rattled the trio against their restraints. “Think we could get a bit more ‘evasive,’ Mu’se? They’re on our tail!” 

“Doing my best over here, but that ship is the only thing protecting us from getting blasted by the destroyers! I’m transferring most of the power from weapons to the rear deflectors, but that won’t hold forever.” The ship barrel-rolled between two colliding pieces of wreckage, and that seemed to slow their pursuers.

“Damnit.” Stev muttered. This was not how she expected to go out. She always imagined it would be something much more banal, like falling off a speeder platform or collapsing into a pile of holorecords on her desk in seventy years. 

Suddenly a massive Republic cruiser dropped out of hyperspace, flanked by three corvettes. The Valor-class were distinctive for their bulbous central shape that made them resemble a large sea creature. Within seconds, its autocannons were peppering the Imperial fleet with heavy fire and missiles. The corvettes spread out, looking to surround the enemy ships. Any fighters that had been focused on Stev and her crew broke off to deal with the larger threat.

An incoming call flashed on the main channel before two glowing figures appeared. Stev recognized one as that spy from Alderaan, standing next to a man in a crisp naval uniform, seated in the command chair. “Come in, Bogstalker. This is Commodore Halcos of the Enkindle. Withdraw from the battle space immediately. We’ll take it from here.”

“I think that’s our cue to leave!” Fisk yelled.

“They don’t have to ask me twice!” Mu’se pitched the ship into a sharp turn out of the debris. Throwing caution to the wind, she headed straight for the starboard hangar bays at full speed. Narrow-shaped Liberator fighters spilled out of the larger ship, heading to intercept their counterparts.

“Good to see you.” Stev responded. “Just watch your fire, as we still have a team on the dreadnought!”

The officer sounded uncommonly pleased. “Acknowledged, Bogstalker.”

#### Vengeance

Balus stalked into the dimmed lights of her personal hangar and headed toward her ship. The Fury-class was fueled and ready with the ramp open as she approached, when it buckled and exploded, blowing her off her feet. Concussive force knocked her helmet off and left her ears ringing as she landed. Fire roiled as debris and smoking metal rained over her. The interceptor was torn in half, ragged and warped across its hull from the detonation in its engine room. Shrapnel had peppered the nearby fueling stations, spilling rivers of even more flammable liquid. Pulling herself to a kneeling position, Balus looked awestruck at losing her escape route.

“Going somewhere?” The voice echoed smugly over the crackling blaze. A Mirialan stood from behind her cover and took a few steps toward the Sith. _A bold move_. Tossing the detonator aside, Jae drew her pistol and took aim. “Now we’re about even.”

“You’re that filthy alien. Ashnox’s pet.” Balus’s eyes seethed with unspeakable rage as she stood. “You think you can face me?”

Jae held her ground. “I did just blow up your ship and cripple an Imperial dreadnought, so… Yeah.”

“On Dromund Kaas, you wouldn’t be fit to be my slave.” The Sith strode with purpose toward Jae. Her saber blazed at her side.

Jae calmly fired a few bolts, which were effortlessly batted aside. _Not good_. Fear crept into her mind as she realized that she had underestimated the power before her. Backing up a few steps, she fired twice more without success. M2 fired in an effort to take the target down, only to have a ricochet send him back behind cover. There was only one more option, but that meant letting her enemy close the distance.

 _Eight steps away. Seven_. Jae gauged the distance and counted down. It was now or never. _Dodge this_. Dropping her right arm, she spun to reveal her left, which held her scattergun. A cloud of pellets belched from the barrel, peppering the Sith with a durasteel gut punch.

There was no way for Balus to defend against the blast, having trained for blasters, not slugs. Her armor absorbed most of it, marring the patterns while protecting her vital organs. One pellet struck her in the face, tearing off the bony protrusion on the left side of her jaw. Hot liquid ran down her neck and into her undersuit. Jae’s final play had failed to kill her, and now they were face-to-face.

Ashnox burst in right as the dark lord reared back for the killing blow. The scene was all too familiar yet different. A burning hangar, ruined ship, a Sith lord about to strike down his love. What was it the Masters said about visions? _The future is always in motion..._

“Jae!” He extended his hand instinctively. Gripping her body with the Force, he ripped her backward, but not quickly enough. The blade missed her chest as she moved out of range, her head recoiling as the tip struck. Jae’s body landed hard on the hangar deck.

M2-D7 opened fire again to protect his master and Tans sprung across the room to confront the Sith in a single bound, enhanced by the Force. The sudden attack from multiple sides stopped Balus from finishing Jae off. 

Ashnox skidded to a stop next to Jae’s form, as blaster fire and the clashing of sabers filled the air behind him. She was still breathing; a nasty gash ran from her cheek to just above the center of her eye which had barely missed blinding her. It would leave a hell of a scar, but he let out a sigh of relief.

“Jae! Jae? You ok?” He asked as she stirred.

“…Owww.” Was all Jae managed. She touched her face gingerly and looked at the blood staining her fingers. Panic began to set in. “Ash? I can’t see. I can’t see!”

“Try to keep that eye shut, but you’re gonna be alright. Eighty-five percent sure.” Ashnox helped her sit up and called her pistol to his hand. Reholstering it on her leg, he pointed to the crouched battle droid. “Emtoo! Get her out of here!”

“As you command.” He backed toward them, firing as he went.

“I’m not leaving you! You’re the whole reason I’m here!” Jae shot back angrily as M2 pulled her to her feet to support her.

“You saved me. Now we need you to get us out of here.” He kissed her, “Go.” Turning, he activated his lightsabers, and headed for the furious clash between Jedi and Sith.

<< >>  
Perched just ahead was the Imperial operative, hidden in the shadows but unaware of Romat’s presence. Pushing off, she sprinted toward him, the blasterfire covering her footfalls. _Surprise, scumbag_.

Throwing her full weight into his back, Narl’s rifle flew from his hands as they tumbled over the rail to the deck below. Slamming into the ground, Narl took the brunt of the impact as they rolled apart. He recovered quickly, abandoning his search for the fallen weapon. Leaping to her feet, the trooper saw Narl go for his sidearm. Removing her helmet, she hurled it at him, striking him and knocking him backward. Before he could recover, Romat pulled her own pistol and pointed it at the disarmed agent, who slowly stood. Blood began to trickle from his damaged nose. He raised his hands to chest level.

“In that case, I claim immunity under Section 1138 of your Republic Charter.” The Imperial smiled arrogantly. “You cannot coerce or harm a political prisoner.”

“Huh.” Romat seemed to consider this. A flash lit up the space between them as she pulled the trigger. Narl was dead before he hit the ground. The Zabrak stood over his limp form. “That was for Balmorra, you son of a Hutt.”

Killing him was cathartic in a way, but also hollow. He had deserved much worse than a quick death, especially for all the lives he had destroyed. So many more than just Balmorra. Ironically, he likely had no idea why she hated him. Was she out of line? Romat did not have a clear answer to that question, especially now.

“Sergeant.” Kreska’s voice came from behind her.

She realized she was still staring at the corpse, and spun to face him, her eyes straight ahead. “I don’t regret my actions, sir.”

“It’s a good thing you stopped him from shooting Cap.” Tora cut in.

Kreska nodded quietly. “Precisely what I was going to say.” He glanced around at the team. “Now let’s fall back to the ship. I have a feeling we’ve caused enough damage.”

Romat smiled slightly as she followed Tempest Squad.

<< >>  
“I am sorry, Jae.” M2 said as the pair moved further down the hangars. Between the blaring alarms and occasional shuddering of the dying ship, the hallways were oddly empty. “I did not properly protect you from the threat.”

“It’s ok, Emtoo.” She patted his metal shoulder plate. “I should have waited a few more seconds, and she would have been vaporized.”

“Do not worry, Jae. My armor plating is still intact.”

“It was meant to be… Never mind. Thank you, Emtoo.” She started to smirk, but the pain in her face made her wince instead. At least her sight had mostly returned, save for swelling around the wound. She had flown in more pain than this before.

“I will retrieve kolto when we arrive at the ship.”

Jae tapped her ear. “Bogstalker, what’s your status?”

“You’re not going to believe this - The Republic fleet showed up. There’s a massive naval battle outside.” 

“What!? Where are you?”

“Just landed on the flagship. Head our way as soon as you guys escape.”

M2 set Jae back down as they re-entered their commandeered hangar. She was still a little unsteady, but she pushed away from him as she headed for the ship. A lone Imperial soldier stood examining the secured entry ramp, waiting to see if anyone would emerge. Upon hearing footsteps, he turned just in time to catch M2’s blaster bolt in the chest.

Jae made her way into the cockpit and slumped into the pilot’s chair. Outside the viewport, she saw blasterfire light up the hallway on the other side of the demolished door. “Emtoo. Go find me that kolto.”

“As you command.”

She had to close her injured eye to alleviate some of the pain, which made readying the ship slightly more difficult. Powering up the drive core, Jae focused on activating the weapons systems before anything else. Tempest had reached the hangar again, firing behind them as they backed into the space. They looked beleaguered, especially the two Zabraks without helmets.

“Tora!” Jae called through their comm channel. “Make a run for it! I’ll handle the Imps.”

“Thank the stars!” She responded, motioning to the others to clear out.

After gathering at the door and making a cautious glance into the room, the Imperial squad advanced. They had only made it a couple steps when Ascension’s cannons fired, wiping them out instantly. Where they stood became a ruined crater in the decking.

Kreska rumbled into the cockpit, rifle in hand. “Thanks for the- Whoa! What happened?” He motioned to her injury. “Callisto, we have wounded! Get in here!”

Jae waved him off. “I’ll survive. Just get your team on board.” 

M2 reappeared behind her. “Jae, I have the kolto patch you requested.”

“Thanks, Emtoo.” She said, snatching it from his metal hands. Exposing the adhesive, she stuck the large patch over her eye socket and surrounding wound. It helped dull the pain somewhat and would prevent infection. “Strap in, we’re getting out of here as soon as Ashnox and Fiira arrive.”

 _They’ll be here soon_ , she thought. _They were right behind us_.

<< >>  
Dodging a burst of lightning from the Sith Lord’s fingertips, Ashnox attempted to flank for chance to end this. For being outnumbered, Balus was more than holding her own, using expert bladework and sheer power to put the two Jedi on the defensive. Tans pressed the attack again, trying to draw her aggression and focus. 

As Ashnox rushed toward Balus for what would surely be the killing blow, he felt a dark shift in the Force. Something was very wrong, different than it should be. Surprising himself, he hesitated.

“AARRG!” A Force scream blasted its way forth from Balus’s throat, a near-visible wave of kinetic force. It was an involuntary outpouring of the anger and desperation filling the Sith facing imminent defeat. Ashnox watched helplessly as it struck Master Tans with all the fury within, overwhelming her senses and hurling her into the wall. Coming to a rest on the floor, she lay motionless. It was not clear if she was still alive.

Balus seemed winded yet renewed by this, her breathing heavy. Turning to face the human with her blade pointed, she used her injuries to strengthen her. “I was going to let you join me! A chance for actual power when I ascended to the Dark Council!” She fell upon him again with blow after blow, hammer-like in their ferocity. 

It became clear to him only now how reliant Jar'Kai was on offense. Deflecting blaster bolts on Balmorra was easier with two blades, but he never got a chance to test it against the Mandalorian. His normally defensive style was no match for the sheer power of Balus's strikes. Almost losing his right hand to yet another swing, he dropped the smaller saber and used both hands to counter the Sith.

They danced across the hangar deck, Balus leading Ashnox toward the wall of burning fuel with every step. Glancing over his shoulder was a mistake, dividing his attention at a key moment. Sensing his loss of focus, Balus came down with an overhead strike that Ashnox barely blocked. The hit forced him to one knee as she pushed downward on his weakened position.

“So predictable! I expected more from you!” Channeling her hate, Balus’s strength increased exponentially. Her red-yellow eyes gleamed in triumph over him. Ashnox could not hope to hold out much longer. It was taking all he had to keep his saber up, but there was the slightest chance he could save himself. Taking the risk, he reached out with his right hand, pulling the discarded hilt back to him. The Sith’s downward force was almost too much to bear, his own yellow blade inching ever closer to his face, sparking white where it clashed with the crimson.

Balus jerked back with a scream as a cyan beam lanced from her chest. As it disappeared again moments later, she stumbled back a few steps, her saber deactivating and falling from her grasp. One hand had gone to her chest, a blackened hole smoking slightly in the center of her breastplate, the metal glowing around the edges. Her strength draining, she collapsed to her knees. Each breath came in strained, stuttering fashion.

“Not as predictable as you might think.” The Jedi straightened himself. He kept his weapon in the low ready position.

“Impressive…” Her shock had turned to bemusement as Balus looked up from the wound. She let out a wheezing chuckle. “Most impressive.” With that, the light left her eyes, and she slumped sideways.

Ashnox stood there for a long moment, almost expecting the Sith lord to spring back up. Crouching, he retrieved his saber before remembering his injured master. The last few minutes had felt like a lifetime. Tans was still where she had landed but looked to be breathing. Cradling her head, he shook her gently.

“Fiira? Hey, we have to go.”

Tans’s eyes stirred under the lids, then suddenly snapped open. She seemed groggy. “Ashnox! Where’s the Sith?”

“We’re safe.” He responded simply while looking around what was left of the hangar. Shudders rippled through the ship, a mix of critical damage and approaching the gravity well of the nearby planet. Helping her to her feet, he revised the statement. “Well, kinda. We need to get out of here. Think you can walk with me?”

She nodded, and he helped her limp toward the escape pods. _Hopefully there will still be a pod left_ , Ashnox thought grimly.

<< >>  
“Change of plan.” Ashnox’s voice came over the radio. “You need to get out of here.”

Jae was surprised to hear him and not Fiira. “What happened? We can wait!”

“No. Fiira is hurt and the ship isn’t going to hold together long enough for us to make it to you. Get Ascension out of here and come find us. We’ll be the only escape pod heading away from the Imperial fleet.”

She hated the plan, but he had a point. Her fingers were already activating the engines and sealing the ramp. Kicking on the repulsors, she retracted the landing gear as she spun the ship around and coasted back toward the magnetic field. The force of the engines pushed her back in her seat as they launched forward, the planet now dominating the whole view outside the hangar. Turning back toward where they came from, Jae found the space outside filled with swirling fighters, flashing crossfire between the capital ships, and the remains of the ships that were intact when they landed. Stev was not exaggerating, it seemed.

Amongst the melee she spotted a single cylindrical pod launch from the dreadnought, beginning to glow as it entered the outer atmosphere. The pod used small steering jets to keep on course, avoiding obstacles and escaping the notice of the combatants. 

Jae could not help but smile, even with the pain. Adjusting her own course, she headed to intercept them.


	21. Lasting Scars

### 21︱Lasting Scars

#### Enkindle

#### Valor-Class Cruiser

Stepping out of the infirmary against the requests of the medical staff, Jae headed for the flagship’s bridge. Once she was out of sight, she touched her bandages gingerly, making sure they were secure. The medical droid was programmed for precise application of the micro-sutures and kolto to minimize infections and damage, but not for making it comfortable. Fortunately, they had relented and given her two separate bandages, so she could use both eyes again. 

She was surprised by the reactions as she headed for the lifts. She had expected a few stares at her injuries, but more often than not she received a salute. Looked like word had made its way around about her role in all this. It made her strangely self-conscious and just a little proud. As the doors shut, she took a deep breath. 

Enkindle’s bridge was spacious, the consoles for the communications, weapons, and engine monitoring located in an open central area, the walkways running along each side to the helmsman and command crew stations at the front. She spotted most of the team gathered in clumps chatting or watching the blue-white swirl of hyperspace outside. 

Ashnox was standing off to one side talking to Hyssa. The Jedi had changed out of his battle-damaged clothing, and now wore his more formal robes and armor from his locker in their quarters. It was fitting, considering his return to the Republic. He excused himself to come over and hug her tightly. “How’s your face feeling?”

“Funny enough, my shoulder hurts more than my face. Picked up some bruises when someone tossed me across a hangar.” Pulling back, she gave him a look that matched her sarcasm.

“Harder to walk off a saber in your chest.” He chided before softening. “Thank you. The chances that you would even find me, and yet you took on the Imperial Navy! I can’t begin to-”

Jae motioned to stop him. “I wasn’t going to lose you. I may not have agreed with you leaving, but I couldn’t imagine life without you… Even when you drive me crazy.” She pointed at her bandaged eye. “Let’s add another dozen to times I’ve saved your hide.”

“I think that’s more than fair.” His voice lowered. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” She responded just as quietly. “Just listen to me next time, ok?”

He raised his hands slightly. “I think I’ve learned my lesson about walking into traps. Just glad we stopped Balus.”

“Honestly, I’m annoyed you got to kill that Sith. After all that happened, I should have been the one to finish her.”

Ashnox was incredulous. “You destroyed an Imperial capital ship! How does that not count?” He shook his head. “And you did shoot her point blank with a scattergun. Try not to be too hard on yourself.”

A smirk formed on her lips. “Fine, but one of these days, I’m taking out a Sith.”

They separated upon seeing Hyssa approach, flanked by what Jae assumed was the commanding officer of the Enkindle. Commodore Halcos was a sour-faced man with a receding hairline and a long, thin nose. His deep-set eyes were dark and filled with jaded contempt. Whether it was directed at them, the Imperials, or the Galaxy itself was hard to tell. He wore the russet uniform typical among the Republic Navy. 

“You’re looking better than I expected, considering the shape of things when we arrived.” Hyssa observed.

“I don’t understand,” Jae started, “I thought the Republic couldn’t risk the treaty.” 

“The Treaty isn’t a problem anymore. Only a short time ago, Darth Vengean’s flagship attacked Admiral Monk’s fleet over Quesh. He was routed, but it meant there was nothing standing in my way anymore. Enkindle just happened to be in orbit over Coruscant and was more than willing to assist. It’s not every day you get to commandeer a cruiser.” He grinned. 

“Paladin Doraan, that was an impressive attack. Reckless, but impressive.” Halcos smiled cruelly, his piercing gaze distant with reverie. “I’ve been waiting a long time to properly demolish the Imperials.”

Jae did a double take. “Paladin?” 

The SIS agent snickered. “Hey, you earned the title. Might as well use it.” 

Halcos waved off the discrepancy. “Regardless, Republic Command has ordered that you all be returned to Carrick Station for debriefing. Tempest Squad has already started meeting with one of my men on the lower decks to hash out the details. We need to understand how you pulled this off and what to do about your actions here.”

Jae sighed. _Carrick Station again._ Seems like she just could not escape that place.

#### Jedi Enclave

#### Carrick Station

After numerous hours of tedious debriefings with SIS teams, Jae had finally escaped their clutches and been given the all-clear to carry on with her life. In her opinion, it could easily have been completed in a single day, if not for an insistence that she tell the same story over and over again for fidelity. Her mind always was too logically ordered to miss some major detail in the retelling. Now though, she had promised Ashnox she would accompany him on one last debriefing. As the holocall connected though, it was clear something was different.

Ashnox could not hide the surprise in his voice. “Master Surro.” 

“It seems you’ve been through quite the ordeal.” Surro said academically. Jae finally understood what all the fuss was about. Her dark hair was a voluminous mane that framed her face. Dressed in heavy white and gold armor with a chest harness like Ashnox and a leather tabard, the Sixth Line commander cut quite an imposing figure. 

“Somehow I thought I’d be getting a lecture from the Grand Master.”

“It’s a... complex time for the Galaxy. Our Order has a number of pressing crises vying for attention. Probably better that we skip a meeting with the whole Council.”

Tans nodded her head in a sign of respect. “It’s good to see you again, old friend.”

“For me as well. Your group struck quite a blow against the Sith by destroying that weapon. I hear you even struck down the Sith commander. Word from the Republic is that all of you will be receiving commendations for your bravery, and I just wanted to echo my appreciation for your work. Take some time to get life straightened out but know that the Sixth Line will likely call upon you again.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Jae broke in. “We’ll keep an ear open for your call. In the meantime, we’re going to get packed up. May the Force be with you.”

The stoic face started to crack with a smile. “I like your spirit, Jae Doraan. Go in peace.”

#### Hangar A11

Tempest Squad was packing up fresh weapons and supplies onto a BT-7 Thunderclap assault ship when Romat made her way into the hangar. The large, flat-shaped hull helped deflect blaster fire, along with its heavy armor, powerful shields, and heavy weapons. She had only seen a few in her career, and they were known to be top-of-the-line ships. If this was their new mode of transportation, it looked like they had Republic command’s support again.

“Orders are to head to Corellia.” Kreska looked different in his unarmored uniform, more relaxed. “What can we do for you?”

“Sir, I came to say goodbye and deliver my final debrief.” Offering the datapad, she paused. “About what happened on the Vengeance..."

Kreska straightened, moving to a parade rest stance, his hands behind his back. "We're soldiers. It's our duty to protect the Republic by killing its enemies. If I've learned one thing, Sergeant, it's that our duty is messy and rarely easy. You saw that firsthand."

He was partially right about that. It was messy, but she still had no regrets about killing the agent. She had been sleeping fine since that moment knowing that justice had been served. The silence between them felt like an eternity, even though it was only a few seconds. There was so much buzzing around in her head, but she decided to keep it simple. "Thank you, Sir. It was an honor serving alongside Tempest Squad."

"You did better than I expected. Showed bravery and cunning we don’t see from most troopers. You know, Tempest Squad is in need of some new recruits..." He trailed off for dramatic effect, "if you think you'd be interested."

“Yes!” _Me? Tempest?_ A firework display of happiness erupted through Romat's body as she fought to keep her composure. "I mean… Of course, Sir. It would be my pleasure to serve." She gave him a sharp salute. "I just need to get my things."

#### Hangar A23

“Have you seen Natem?” Ashnox called out as Jae returned from packing the last of the crates on board.

Jae smirked. “She left a little while ago. Apparently, she caught a ride with Tempest Squad.”

“Unexpected, but I'm happy for her.” He was being sincere. How far she had come from the woman he met on Coruscant. “She's waited a long time for an opportunity like this.”

Bogstalker was allowed to share the large hangar with Ascension this time. They were far less of a flight risk now that things were done. Ashnox mused at the utilitarian and heavily-armed vessel, much more appealing with its new color scheme. Stev stood debating with her crew about something under the cockpit. _Her own crew_. Perhaps they had all changed in his absence, which would take time to get used to. 

Stev approached Ashnox with a long, cloth-wrapped object in her hand, her Devaronian companion behind her. “As much as I wanted to keep this for my hypothetical office, I feel like you should have it. Besides, it doesn’t look like that office is going to happen anytime soon.”

Taking it from her, he uncovered one end. It was the pommel and grip of a very familiar beskad. He took a sharp breath at seeing it again, remembering how it had almost skewered him not long ago. He would need to find something to do with it, and more than just hanging it on the wall. Hopefully an opportunity would present itself. “That reminds me of the gift for you - the ship. She’s all yours, as agreed.” He pulled out the datapad and glanced at the registry. “The Bogstalker?”

She shook her head. “It could use a change. I’m thinking… Peer Review.”

Ashnox’s laughter echoed through the hangar. “A fitting name. So, now that you have your own ship and a crew, where are you off to from here?”

Stev pondered the question for a long moment, her eyes scanning the ceiling. “There’s a whole galaxy to explore. Most of my potential research on the war is currently in Imperial space. Might be good to start there.”

“You know we’re in a current war with the Empire, right? You sure it’s the best time to skip into enemy territory?” He raised an eyebrow.

She waved him off. “I’m no soldier, and this might be the best time to get out of the crossfire. Actually, I’ve heard rumors circulating of an ancient temple erased from history on a moon in the Yavin system. Myths about ancient rituals and some sort of extinction event. Supposedly built by Mossy? Mattasi?” No, that wasn’t right.

“Massassi.” Fisk offered behind her.

“Yes! The Massassi. Should be an adventure.”

“Just be careful.” Ashnox looked resigned. “Sith rituals are nothing to play around with.”

“I’ll be fine.” She reached out and hugged him. “Just try not to get yourself kidnapped again.” Pushing back, she headed for her ship’s ramp, leaving the Jedi to shake his head.

Jae moved to stand next to him. “Won’t say I’m sad to see her go.”

“Hey.” His voice was quiet but firm. “She did her part.”

“She did.” Jae agreed, with the same intensity. “Also the reason you got captured in the first place. I still stand by my statement. It’s why I had that tracker installed on her ship.” The admission took a moment too long for Ashnox to process and react. Spotting Master Tans, Jae motioned her over with a smile. “Fiira!”

“Jae,” her voice was warm. “I must thank you again. Your resolve was key in completing this mission, as well as getting my favorite former Padawan back.” 

“Also her only Padawan.” Ashnox commented to no one in particular.

Jae spoke past him. “The feeling is more than mutual. I appreciated your guidance and support from planning through defending me.”

“It was my honor to fight by your side.”

“So, are you headed back to Coruscant?”

“No, the Jedi Council is in crisis with missing masters and war planning. They’ll need my experience if we’re going to formulate a plan going forward. I hate to admit that I’m feeling a bit excited to return to proper military planning. As I taught you though, I’ll be mindful of my emotions. Channel it into stopping the Sith from repeating their conquest.”

“Good luck.” Jae placed her hand on the Togruta’s shoulder. “I have a feeling we’ll see you soon. In the meantime, I’m going to go get Emtoo and the ship prepped.” She headed back up the ramp, leaving the two Jedi alone.

Ashnox stood silently gathering his thoughts. Everything had happened so fast lately, and it left his brain scrambling to keep up. “It means more to me than you can imagine that you helped her with this. That you were willing to risk the Council’s wrath.”

“Take care of her, Ashnox. She’s quite a woman.” Tans gave him a final warm smile.

“May the Force be with you, Master.”

After watching his mentor depart, heading toward the Tython shuttles, Ashnox smiled to himself. He never realized how lucky he was to have such amazing people in his life. He had taken it for granted until now. Casting one last look around the hangar, he too boarded Ascension.

Jae right where he expected, unconsciously completing her pre-flight checks like she had hundreds of times before. M2 sat strapped in at the comm station while he coordinated their departure. Lowering himself into the co-pilot’s seat, Ashnox did his part to prepare them for takeoff. “So, where are we off to next?”

Jae glanced at him incredulously for a moment. It was strange to think how long they had been traveling. Barely surviving the trip from Alderaan, living on the station, fighting on Balmorra, him getting kidnapped, her planning a rescue... a smile formed on her lips. “Home. Finally. And one long bath.”  



	22. Epilogue

### \--︱Epilogue 

#### Sith Sanctum

#### Kaas City, Dromund Kaas

Humans gave the Imperial officer dirty and disgusted looks as he passed. He understood why, as many species found his appearance grotesque. This world was not built for him. Aliens were rare in the Imperial military, especially species as unique as an Abyssin. It required a custom-tailored uniform to fit his hulking frame and long limbs. Even the largest standard-issue cap sat precariously on his head. He had been fortunate to find a patron that saw past his inhuman appearance to his natural skills for keeping his ears open and his mouth shut.

The Sith Sanctum was located in the center of the Imperial Citadel, the first built and easily the largest landmark in the city. As the center of Imperial government, the citadel contained the headquarters of the Ministries of War, Intelligence, and Logistics. Set apart from much of the surrounding city provided an extra layer of security, a fortress for only those privileged enough to enter.

Fueled by the massive dark side presence here, the skies seemed angry, crackling with purple lightning. Keeping to overhangs and skybridges helped protect him from the near-constant rain storms that covered the planet, but not the heat. Kaas City was deep in the endless jungles and canyons. The tropical climate clung to his green-gray skin, mildly oppressive as he made his way inside.

A private lift took him deep into the sanctum, ending in a secure door. Inside, the office was simple yet intimidating, spacious but lacking the opulence common among Dark Council members and other high-ranking Imperial officers. Any decoration was either a personal trophy or devoted to military operations. This office was where some of the most sensitive Imperial strike team operations were initiated. A large desk made of metal and dark stone sat at one end, the high-backed chair turned away from the newcomer.

“My Lord.” He spoke in his native tongue of grunts and growls, averting his large eye toward the floor in a show of deference. “The Vengeance has been reported destroyed. Reports from ships in the area believe they were stumbled upon by Republic scouting forces during a resupply and did not have time to react before the fleet appeared. It crashed on an uninhabited world. A supply transport and a number of fighters were also lost in the fighting.”

A storm of cold hatred and power swirled around the Sith seated before him. Darth Malgus was a burly human in heavy armor, save for his pale, bald head. A powerful and brutal warrior, he had fought in some of the greatest battles of the last war. His strength was considerable, even without his extensive Force powers. He was required to wear a distinct respirator mask over his mouth and neck from injuries during the Siege of Alderaan two decades prior, leaving a quiet rasping the only sound between them. Paradoxically, his eyes were pensive despite the burn of anger within them. 

Processing this report, Malgus finally spoke. “An unfortunate setback. Too much of a coincidence that the Republic just stumbled upon such a valuable weapon. No, Balus was careless. She made no secret of her new toy or her ambition to join the Dark Council.” Malgus’s words dripped with disdain. _Infighting and constant scheming was a far greater threat to Empire than the Republic. If not for the constant petty games, they would have wiped out the Republic ages ago_. “The ship, however, is a feat of engineering and remains an ideal prototype. The blueprints still exist in our records. We only require a new source of crystals to power the stealth functions. A much larger source.”

The alien nodded his agreement. “I will reach out to my contacts in the underworld, my Lord, and see if they know of any planets or mining colonies that may have been missed.”

There was rumor of a world rich in Adegan crystals located somewhere in the unknown regions, but that was still unverified. Unless they stumbled upon a massive Jedi cache, their best chance would be through smugglers and pirates happening upon a particularly large haul. That had worked to build the Vengeance but could only provide so much. Perhaps Hutt Space was the best option. Or now that the sham of a peace had collapsed, they could just seize Tython.

“Also, I assume the Dark Council will send an expedition to recover what they can from the crash site. Once you return to Korriban, keep me informed on anything you learn regarding this from Hadra and Zhorrid. Anything they discover could prove useful for a future venture.”

“I will not fail you.”

“I know you won’t.” Malgus rumbled, turning back around his seat. A plan began to take shape, especially if he could recover the data from the Emperor’s Shadow project. _There was much to do, and next time one ship would not suffice_.

He would have a fleet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it all the way to the end of this and thought it was half decent, please let me know with a kudo or a comment! And make sure to check out the rest of the series (click Next Work) **SWTOR: Spoils of War** and **SWTOR:Liberation**! Thank you, and MTFBWY!


End file.
